Blom!
by AngelEyes-Shika
Summary: Attention! Certains de nos chvs d'Or préférés sont victimes d'une malédiction familiale! Et cela entraîne bien des histoires abracadabrantes à en faire perdre patience au Grand Pope lui-même. Attention yaoi.
1. 1 Lien de famille

Hello tout le monde! Quelques rares personnes pourraient me connaître sous le pseudo d'"AngelEyes" ailleurs, mais comme il paraît que cela ait été déjà prit ici, j'ai dû donc modifier le mien. Qu'importe! Passez un bon moment de lecture et faites-moi signe si vous avez quoique ce soit à dire dessus!

**Chapitre 1 Liens de famille **

- Shaka, rappelle-moi un peu ce qu'on fait là, gémit Aiolia.

Les deux chevaliers d'Or semblaient attendre quelque chose d'en haut d'une montagne stérile.

- Nous attendons Milo, répondit l'interpellé, laconiquement.

Shaka, dans sa position lotus, les yeux fermés, gardait son calme alors que son compagnon de fortune s'impatientait. Aiolia n'avait pas froid malgré le vent incisif, il était juste très ennuyé, d'où ses cents pas autour du blond.

- Et pourquoi déjà?

- Parce qu'il doit nous mener jusqu'au lieu de mission.

- Ah, oui. La mission, c'est vrai, acquiesça le brun, maudissant intérieurement cette mission débile.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond: Shaka ne semblait pas avoir changé après leur retour des enfers et de la mort, grâce à Zeus d'après certains. Personnellement, il n'en savait rien.

- Shaka, comment penses-tu que cela soit possible que aujourd'hui nous soyons encore vivant?

- On ne te l'a pas dit?

- Si, mais cette histoire de résurrection semble assez... bizarre.

- Que veux-tu? C'est pas parce que cela te semble bizarre à toi, que ce n'est pas vrai pour autant.

Aiolia acquiesça de nouveau. Et puis dans le domaine de l'insolite, il en connaissait un paquet, malgré les apparences...

- Bon, il vient Milo?! Fit le Lion après un moment. J'en ai marre.

Et comme par enchantement, de la brume s'éleva une ombre.

- C'est pas trop tôt! Tu t'es pommé en chemin? Tu es vraiment long à la détente! Tu sais depuis combien de temps on t'attends? Explosa enfin le brun.

- Calme-toi, cria une voix, loin d'être celle du Scorpion.

- Ma... Marine? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? S'étonna Aiolia, prit au dépourvu.

- J'ai été envoyée par le Grand Pope pour vous annoncer que vous devez remplir votre mission sans le chevalier du Scorpion. Tiens, voilà les instructions laissées par Milo. Il a bien préparé son coup.

- Quoi!? S'exclama Aiolia, maintenant en colère. Tu sais combien de temps on est ici à l'attendre!? J'en ai marre. Et il est où d'abord cet abruti?

- Aiolia, reprends-toi un peu! Fit sévèrement la jeune femme. On ne sait où il est, il semble avoir disparu. De plus, il a provoqué une crise d'hystérie avec ses scorpions. Y'en a un qui s'est échappé de son... je ne sais quoi.

- Vivarium, fournit Shaka.

Aiolia se calma, semblant réfléchir puis il soupira en murmurant le prénom de son compagnon Scorpion d'un ton réprimant. Puis, tout haut:

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend Shaka? On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

- Aiolia, appela Marine; elle s'approcha de lui: Fais vite, on a à parler tous les deux.

- De quoi? Aiolia fronça les sourcils tout en prenant un pas en arrière.

- Ben de toi et moi, grand bêta!

Le chevalier d'Or sembla peu disposé à en parler maintenant, ou plus tard, et il profita que le chevalier d'Argent ait le dos tourné pour grimacer, ce qui ne manqua pas à Shaka malgré ses yeux clos.

Rapidement les deux chevaliers d'Or se dirigèrent vers leur mission, les directives en main.

- Excusez madame; vous êtes bien la grand-mère de Saga et Kanon?

Nos deux beaux et fiers chevaliers étaient arrivés à une petite bicoque et à la porte s'était présentée une vieille femme chétive aux profonds cheveux gris bleu.

- Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes de leurs amis?

- Heu, oui. Voici Aiolia, et moi je me nomme Shaka. Kanon est-il là s'il vous plait?

- Ah non, le jeune homme est parti ce matin pour le village. Il ne reviendra que demain matin, m'a-t-il dit.

- Demain matin! S'écria malgré lui le grec.

Il ne peut pas faire comme tous chevaliers, celui-là, et se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière?! Ragea-t-il intérieurement.

Shaka posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer. Pourtant son visage n'avait rien de réconfortant: sévère.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Vous êtes là pour reprendre ce cher garçon? Questionna la charmante dame.

- Heu, oui. Ses vacances son finies, mais il ne le sait pas encore, murmura Aiolia, la voix

pleine de sarcasme.

- Ah, je suis vraiment désolée! Peut-être voudriez vous entrer prendre un rafraîchissement. Ce voyage a dû être long. Vous ne vous êtes pas perdus en chemin j'espère.

- Non, Milo, le cousin des jumeaux, qui était venu un peu avant Kanon, nous a donné des directives bien précises, expliqua le Lion en entrant, suivit de son compagnon.

Les trois s'installèrent dans la pièce maîtresse de la maison.

- Ah, fit la grand-mère, semblant contrite, mais s'efforçant de sourire: et comment va, heu, ce cher garnement?

Aiolia eut un sourire narquois:

- Ben, il n'a pas pu venir, un petit contretemps.

- Il s'excuse, ajouta Shaka.

- Pas besoin. Ce sale gosse avait mangé toutes mes confitures et bu tout mon vin! Je ne veux plus le revoir chez moi! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas surprenant, car bien qu'il soit le cousin de Saga, ce n'est en rien mon petit-fils.

La conversation changea de Milo à Kanon, à Saga, à la pluie et au beau temps. Bientôt ce fut l'heure du dîner, et les deux hôtes furent priés d'accepter de rester manger ainsi que de dormir. Il n'y eut aucun moyen de faire autrement.

- Je ne savais pas que Kanon et Saga avaient de si gentils amis. Vous devriez venir plus souvent voir une vieille femme seule comme moi, s'enthousiasmait la grand-mère.

La nuit. Après que Shaka ait fini la vaisselle (au grand étonnement d'Aiolia), ils allèrent se coucher.

- Bonsoir les garçons. Au fait, Aiolia, tu sais, la sœur de Sarine, la défunte mère de Saga et Kanon, avait une sœur dont un de ses enfants s'appelait comme toi.

Le Lion rougit un peu et baissa les yeux:

- Ben, pour tout avouer, c'est moi. Saga et Kanon sont mes cousins aussi, mais contrairement à Milo qui lui tient du côté paternel, mon frère et moi venons du côté maternel, de Sarine.

- Ah oui! Je me disais bien aussi qu'il y avait un air de famille quelque part. Mon cher petit-fils! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir plus tôt?

Shaka fut assez surpris par ces révélations. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais vu de ressemblance entre les frères bruns, les jumeaux, et ce galopin de Milo. Peut-être devrait-t-il regarder plus attentivement

La nuit se prolongea mais les deux chevaliers réussirent enfin à aller à la chambre.

Ok, je suis d'accord, cela ne casse rien pour le moment, mais il faut bien mettre en place l'histoire mais avec un peu de patience, tout cela se déliera!!

a plus!


	2. 2 De si bon matin

**Chapitre 2 De si bon matin**

Les deux chevaliers, seuls dans la chambre de Kanon, se regardèrent. Elle était jolie et confortable, mais ce qui la rendait moins plaisante était la présence d'un lit unique. Shaka s'empressa d'aller demander à la vieille s'il n'y avait pas moyen d'arranger ça. Il revint sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que cela soit pour deviner qu'ils allaient devoir faire avec. Aiolia rit un peu de sa mine déconfite.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Saga et son frère ne viennent jamais à deux ici. Ils se sentent à l'étroit, commenta Aiolia.

Ceci n'arrangea pas leurs affaires, et cette fois-ci, contrairement à Aiolia qui ne fit pas trop de commentaires sur leur situation, Shaka, par contre, semblait exagérément ennuyé et passablement indisposé.

- Nous devons trouver une solution, Aiolia.

- Tu as raison. Il est hors de question que je dorme côté fenêtre, acquiesça le Lion.

- Non, pas de ça! Mais il est hors de question que je dorme avec un autre homme dans la couche. Ce... n'est pas digne de mon statu divin!

- Arrête de rêver tu veux. Et puis, j'ne suis pas un pervers comme Milo, ne t'en fais pas.

Le blond ne sembla pas convaincu.

- Tu sais, ne crois pas que c'est une habitude pour moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais partagé mon lit avec quiconque d'autre qu'avec mon frère, et ça, c'était il y a très longtemps. C'est pas la fin du monde! Confessa Aiolia.

L'expression de Shaka n'était pas optimiste. Aiolia soupira, en voyant qu'essayer d'être conciliant ne marchait pas:

- Bon, tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi je ne vais pas me priver d'un bon lit. Si tu veux venir, il y aura une petite place.

Et hops, le voilà enfoui dans les draps, sans avoir prit la peine de s'être préparé pour la nuit, entièrement habillé.

Shaka réfléchit. Il alla dans la salle de bain, fit un brin de toilette. Un bon moment plus tard, l'indien sortit, vêtu d'un long kimono d'on ne sait où. Il se mit précautionneusement aux côtés de son compagnon, espérant que celui-ci dormait. Peine perdue:

- Tu t'es enfin décidé? J'espère que la nuit, tu ne bouges pas, j'ai le sommeil léger.

Shaka se permit une grimace invisible dans la semi obscurité. C'était peut-être mieux de dormir dans un lit moelleux que sur le planché, mais il pria Bouddha qu'il n'en sera pas tenu rancœur.

- Non, pas trop. Bonne nuit Aiolia, se permit le chevalier de la Vierge.

Ce n'était pas toutes les nuits qu'il partageait son dodo, et une intimité courte s'était tout naturellement formée, c'était normal. Et puis Aiolia et lui étaient de bons amis malgré les apparences, et il n'était pas très perspicace. D'ailleurs il avait assez de jolies filles tournant autour du fier Lion pour que Shaka se sente en sécurité en sa présence...

- Tu sens bon, entendit-il Aiolia à moitié dans son sommeil.

Le blond soupira, et dos contre dos, il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer à quelle vitesse il s'était endormi.

Le matin: il faisait doux, et un léger vent flottait dans la chambre. Shaka de la Vierge se réveillait peu à peu à ses sens. Il se sentait reposé, mais une gêne, non, un étrange sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas planait sur lui. Il se rappelait s'être endormi aux côtés d'Aiolia, mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui le surprenait. Aiolia paraissait être là, mais cela ne semblait pas être lui. Il semblait nettement plus large que sa stature ordinaire.

Shaka avait fait demi-tour pendant la nuit, et son bras enlaçait le grec. Mais c'était pas lui, si?

Il était _poilu_, très, trop.

Toujours embrumé, il fut tenté d'ouvrir les yeux pour en avoir le cœur net. Il reconnaissait l'aura naturellement chaleureuse de son voisin, mais...

Un grognement bestial le surprit, puis les choses se bousculèrent rapidement.

Aiolia pour une raison ou pour une autre sembla si surpris qu'il bascula violemment parterre, faisant levier sur le lit qu'il entraîna avec lui, le poids plume de Shaka n'étant pas suffisent pour faire contre poids.

_"BOOM"_, le lit s'écroule.

_"AHHH",_ Shaka surprit.

_"BLOM",_ son inconnu.

- Aiolia! Cria Shaka avant que l'oreiller ne lui tombe sur la tête.

L'interpellé reprit ses esprits, et se retrouva emmêlé avec Shaka sous le lit mal en point. Mais la colère de Shaka n'était rien face à sa propre nudité!

- Merrrrrrrrrr...

Et sans attendre, il tira sur le drap, faisant dégringoler le blond, qui était aussi en parti dessus. Shaka se cogna la tête contre un montant de bois appartenant au lit.

Mais... mais pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ainsi, tout nu! C'était quand même pas Shaka... Non, c'était impossible. Alors il y avait une autre raison, mais celle-ci était encore plus inconcevable, à moins que... Aiolia paniquait, perdu.

- Triple idiot! Cria la voix haut perchée du bouddhiste qui ne voyait plus que des petits lions flottant autour de sa tête.

Le chevalier de la Vierge se retourna vivement, remit en place son kimono froissé et se frotta la tête. Aiolia semblait toujours sous le choc.

- Hé ben, ça n'a pas été de tout repos votre nuit! Rigola une nouvelle voix.

C'était Kanon. Furieux, Shaka se retira dans la salle de bain, les cheveux hirsutes.

- Bonjour Kanon, remplit Aiolia les formalités. Tu peux me passer des vêtements, s'il te plait?


	3. 3 Eclaircissement et interdictions

**Chapitre 3: Eclaircissements et interdiction**

- Quoi! Tu t'es transformé! Devant lui! S'écria Airos.

- Mais non, fit son jeune frère. Il n'a rien vu.

- Comment? Et comment cela se fait-il que tu te réveilles pénard dans la peau d'un félin?

- Mais j'en sais rien! Je me suis retrouvé tout moustachu et poilu dans le plumard aux côtés de Shaka, et une minute après, je me suis retrouvé à poil, écrasé sous le lit!

- Quoi! Tu étais avec Shaka dans le même lit!

- Mais on était en mission abruti! Et il fallait bien dormir, car l'autre con ne venait que le lendemain.

- Arrête d'accuser Kanon de tous tes problèmes, Aiolia! Maintenant dis-moi avec quelle fille tu t'es saoulé. J'espère que c'est pas avec grand-mère au moins.

- Ta gueule! Pour qui tu me prends? J'ai toujours fait très attention. J'suis pas comme Milo, moi! Il n'y avait pas de fille à la fin.

- Calme-toi un peu, tu veux? Je ne vois qu'une explication. Tu as sûrement dû rêver d'une fille, et tu t'es transformé. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, il n'y a que toi pour pouvoir faire ça.

- Très drôle.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais le Grand Pope veut te voir. Au fait Aiolia, pas un mot à personne.

- Oui, comme d'hab.

Les deux grecs allèrent rencontrer le Grand Pope qui était de nouveau Shion, soit dit en passant.

- Alors chevalier du Lion? Tout s'est bien passé? Demanda l'ancien chevalier du Bélier. Pas de problème j'espère.

- Euh, non Grand Pope, mentit Aiolia, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de son frère.

- Très bien. Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec le chevalier de la Vierge, constata le second d'Athéna

Aiolia rougit un peu. Shaka et lui avaient toujours été de bons amis plus ou moins liés et distants en même temps. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup ensemble. Ne se voyaient pas non plus des masses, chacun ayant son cercle d'affinité bien à lui. Mais il était toujours agréable de se retrouver face à face avec quelqu'un qui profitait de ses moments de silences pour se taire, et ne rien prendre et donner.

Le chevalier ne répondit rien de peur de cafouiller. Shion continua:

- Chevalier du Lion, j'en ai déjà parlé au chevalier d'Argent de l'Aigle quand il est revenu. Je vous interdis formellement de vous voir... et vous savez très bien pourquoi.

Aiolia resta un moment sans voix. Ne plus la voir? Marine? Mais... c'était si brutal qu'il échoua plusieurs fois de parler:

- Mais, Grand Pope, vous savez très bien que j'ai toujours fait très attention, et que j'aurais tout fait pour éviter le plus de problèmes. Permettez-moi moi de discuter votre décision, se défendit le jeune grec.

Son frère tiqua et émit un _tss tss_ réprimant son frère.

- Chevalier du Lion. Mes ordres ne sont pas à être contestés! Quand je prends une décision c'est après une longue et mûre réflexion à Star Hill. Et nous ne pouvons pas, hélas, mettre Athéna au courant.

- Ce qui pourrait être un tort, Grand Pope, si je puis, intervint Airos, espérant qu'il ne regretterait pas son audace. Athéna est la maîtresse des lieux, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de lui faire part de notre... petit problème.

- Non, Athéna est encore jeune, et a beaucoup de problème plus importants se sont présenté à elle depuis la dernière éprouvante Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, décréta Shion, puis il ajouta à Aiolia d'une voix plus douce: Je sais que la situation ne vous plait guère, mais mon rôle est de faire respecter l'ordre et le calme ici. Et que se passerait-il si le chevalier de l'Aigle devait se montrer plus audacieuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà avec vous? Vous savez très bien que les chevaliers des Gémeaux, celui du Scorpion et vous deux ne devaient en aucun cas être trop rapprochés de la gente féminine sous peine de vous transformer en votre animal zodiacal. C'est à dessein que les chevaliers d'Or ont toujours été des hommes. La famille Salakis nous fournit des âmes maudites pour renflouer le rang le plus important d'Athéna. Nous acceptons cela de bonne grâce et par pure charité païenne à condition que ceux-ci ne provoquent pas de problème, à quoi votre famille est naturellement d'accord. Mais il est dommage que vous n'ayez pas été là hier, vous aurez vu à quel point le Sanctuaire fut en hystérie après que Milo se soit emporté! J'interdis à ce jour tout contacte avec des femmes chevaliers pour tous les cinq, compris?

Sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de révélations, Aiolia pesta, et se dirigea vers son temple, seul, sans un mot de plus. Il en avait marre d'être maudit! N'importe quel enlacement le transformait en un lion disgracieux. Au moins Milo, Kanon et Saga avaient trouvé la parade. Si on ne peut pas s'amuser avec des femmes, allons avec des hommes. Et cela avait l'air de réussir. D'ailleurs Saga semblait avoir trouvé le grand amour auprès d'Aphrodite des Poissons.

Pff, c'était compliqué tout ça. Et lui aimait Marine!

Ils étaient tous les cinq cousins de sang ou d'alliance, mais pas pour autant de bons amis...

Mais pourquoi s'était-il transformé ce matin! Un rêve? Peu probable mais pas impossible. Et puis c'était la meilleure explication pour moment.

Qu'est-ci qu'il allait faire de ses journées maintenant? Si Marine lui était inaccessible sous peine d'être renvoyée, il n'y avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Milo était son copain, mais celui-ci semblait avoir plus d'affinité avec Kanon maintenant, sous prétexte de le réhabiliter au Sanctuaire. Airos était trop sérieux, et Saga n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé non plus. La trahison restait encore claire et nette dans sa mémoire.

Qu'avait dit le Grand Pope? Il s'entendait bien avec Shaka. Mais ce dernier était furax contre lui depuis le matin. Il comprenait son mécontentement, mais ne le savait pas si vindicatif.

Aiolia soupira et continua sa descente. Il arriva au huitième temple.

Eh voilà! vous aurez bien compris d'où me vient cette idée de famille maudite! Mais je n'ai seulement pris que l'idée de "Fruits Basket" et non le contexte et personnages, alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment appeler ça un crossover. De toute façon pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas cette série super mignonne, d'un c'est pas grave pour la compréhension de l'histoire, et de deux, je vous la recommande vivement .

a plus!


	4. Conversation entre chevaliers

**Chapitre 4: Conversation entre chevaliers**

Aiolia rencontra le chevalier du Scorpion chez lui. Ou c'est plutôt ce dernier qui l'a rencontré:

- Hé, Aiolia! Comment vas? S'écria-t-il.

- Salut Milo. Alors comme ça on laisse ses scorpions se balader sans surveillance?

Milo lui jeta un regard amusé et innocent:

- C'est pas ma faute. Cette fille, envoûtée par mon charme, m'a carrément sauté dessus par surprise.

Aiolia acquiesça, sceptique. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui avait tous les problèmes pendant que Milo faisait les plus grosses bêtises inimaginables possibles? Il avait un don pour se sortir de toutes les situations épineuses.

- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui? Tu vas compter fleurette avec Marine chérie, hein? Plaisanta le grec aux cheveux bleu.

Aiolia fit la moue et lui expliqua les mesures prises par Shion, et surtout pourquoi.

- Ah, c'est moche. Mais c'est peut-être pour le mieux, commenta Milo. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Aiolia! Je dis ça parce que cela serait mal venu que le très rayonnant chevalier du Lion, respecté entre tous, se transforme en gros chat ridicule au milieu de toute la gente féminine lui tournant autour, tu trouves pas? Je dois pourtant le reconnaître: tu as réussi à ne pas te faire Marine pendant toutes ces années et elle ne se doute de rien.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire Milo, je crois que je vais passer mon chemin, dit Aiolia, mécontent.

- Allons, Aio-io, ne vas pas terrer ton chagrin dans ton temple. Tiens, je t'offre un verre, j'suis bon copain. Et puis, il faut que tu te vides l'esprit.

Milo entraîna le Lion dans ses quartiers privés et lui fourra un verre dans la main. En plus d'avoir des mœurs très libertines, il se faisait aussi une petite réserve de liqueurs, alors que c'était bien entendu formellement interdit.

- Ecoute, j'attends la visite de Kanon. Tu n'as qu'à passer la journée avec nous, non?

- Euh, non, c'est bon, refusa Aiolia.

- Allons, qu'est-ce que tu as contre Kanon? Nous sommes entre famille, fit Milo avec un clin d'œil.

Aiolia s'inquiéta un peu. Il ne manquait plus que son libéré de cousin lui propose un truc à trois.

- Non merci, peut-être une autre fois...

- Bonjour!

Apparu alors la silhouette du jumeau de Saga dans le cadre de la porte et regarda Aiolia amusé. Le chevalier du Lion, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, gigotait sur place, Kanon lui obstruant la sortie.

- Relax, Aio-io, rit Milo. On ne va pas te manger. J'ai un projet, annonça-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Kanon rejoignit ses deux cousins.

- Ah, s'exprima Aiolia, pas le moins du monde curieux.

- Ouais, continua le Scorpion. Tu sais, ce cher Camus?

- Camus? Camus du Verseau? Demanda stupidement Aiolia.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici celui-là? L'existence de Camus semblait se développer à des milliers d'années de celle de Milo, pensait Aiolia.

- Bien sûr Camus du Verseau! Chevalier par excellence d'Athéna. Noble, fier, intouchable, mais surtout très prude. Une vraie effarouchée. C'est très...

- Excitant? Proposa Aiolia.

Milo sourit. Ils se connaissaient bien. Aiolia soupira. Au moins de ce côté, il n'avait pas le poids de la malédiction lui pesant sur les épaules.

- Ben, bonne chance Milo.

Aiolia allait prendre congé.

- Au fait Aiolia, intervint Kanon d'une voix qu'il trouvait mesquine et menaçante. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin pour que je retrouve la chambre s'en dessus dessous, toi à poil, et Shaka furax?

Le brun se transforma en cire de honte. Les yeux de Milo étincelèrent:

- Quoi? Petit cachottier! Alors pourquoi tu tires une tête de trois kilomètres quand on t'annonce que la jolie rouquine du Sanctuaire est sacrée monument corporel interdit?

Aiolia rougit jusqu'aux racines. C'était honteux! S'indigna-t-il, mais Milo et Kanon rigolèrent.

- Et toi Kanon? Demanda Aiolia pour changer de sujet.

- Bah, rien, fit-il, négligeant.

- Comment ça, rien?! S'étonna Milo.

- Oui, rien, appuya Kanon fermement.

Milo haussa les épaules, non convaincu.

- Ben, désolé les gars, j'ai à faire, annonça Kanon qui se leva.

- Aha, fit Milo, un clin d'œil à son autre cousin.

- Non, pas du tout! S'indigna à son tour Kanon. Je vais aller voir le Grand Pope, expliqua-t-il.

Et il sortit, montant.

Les deux amis restèrent seuls.

- Tu comptes vraiment aller voir Camus? Demanda Aiolia.

- Absolument. Tiens, viens avec moi et pends-en de la graine.

- Euh, non merci. Il faut que j'aille voir Shaka.

Milo ne fit aucun commentaire.

- C'est trop nul! S'énerva soudain Aiolia, prenant Milo à l'improviste. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est ce débris de Shion le Grand Pope!? Et non Airos? Il en a autant le droit si ce n'est plus! Depuis le temps qu'il l'attend cette place!

- Calme-toi Aiolia. Mais c'est vrai que la deuxième nomination de Shion n'a pas été la meilleure décision faite pas Athéna.

- Pff, chacun son problème. Bon Salut.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi?

- Peut-être plus tard.

- Bon, à plus.

Milo se retrouva seul et réfléchit un moment. Il allait se mettre au boulot. Camus était quelqu'un hors d'atteinte. Mais il n'était pas invincible. Un jour il s'était même confié à lui, avant cette guerre où il est mort contre son élève. Il s'était confié à lui, et lui avait fait part de ses doutes sur son élève. Il le croyait faible et incapable de réussir. Pourtant il avait fait une grossière erreur de jugement. Et quand Milo s'était permis d'intervenir dans leur conflit maître-élève (quand ce dernier était dans le huitième temple) en faveur de Hyoga, bien sûr Camus n'avait pas semblé apprécier, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Enfin, rien n'était moins sûr, car depuis, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en disserter.

Conclusion, Camus s'était senti trahit, et Milo se rendit compte qu'il était du genre vindicatif. Le chevalier du Verseau se sentait froissé dans son amour propre: Milo avait insinué que le chevalier d'Or était un bon à rien, et qu'il ne savait même pas se faire respecté par ses propres élèves. D'où l'intervention de Milo disant qu'il allait épargné à Camus le sale boulot d'ôter Hyoga de son chemin, chose qu'il était incapable, lui, son maître, de faire.

Bon le retournement de situation, le fait que Milo ne l'ait pas tué en fin de compte, il se demandait comment Camus avait bien pu l'interpréter.

Le Scorpion haussa les épaules. Il avait voulu rendre service à Camus. Lui épargner la douleur d'affronter Hyoga. Il s'était rendu compte que leur rencontre allait faire des étincelles de glace. Et puis, c'était pas sa faute si le petit canard s'était retrouvé sur son chemin. Mais il y a eu Athéna, et là, la décision ne lui appartenait plus. Hyoga devait passer, pour leur salut à tous.

Maintenant comment faire comprendre ça à Camus?


	5. problèmes d'ordre professionels et senti...

**Problèmes d'ordre professionnels et sentimentales**

Avant de commencer, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de très joyeuses fêtes! Amusez-vous trop et vive nos éternels chevaliers trop balèzes (on peut compter Seiya en moins, cela va de soi)!!

J'espère aussi que DesseMew va continuer à trouver cette fic 'intéressante' (lol! Mechi beaucoup beaucoup!).

Bonne lecture!

De nouveau chez le Grand Pope, ce dernier avait une nouvelle visite. C'était son cher Mu. De dessous son masque il regardait son élève accompli de manière attendrissante. Ah, ce cher Mu, comme il était doué et comme il était serviable et respectueux. Enfin, tout dépendait de la situation, mais parlons d'en général. Pourtant depuis peu, le petit protégé de Shion semblait victime d'un trouble, comme atteint dans sa continence. Tout naturellement, Shion lui avait demandé de venir le voir. Et le fait qu'il ait été le maître d'un élève si prodigieux le touchait encore plus, se sentant impliqué. Peut-être un peu trop…

- Alors, chevalier du Bélier, tout va bien? C'est sûr? Absolument sûr? Demanda-t-il fermement.

- Mais oui, Grand Pope, mentit Mu, Shion pouvait le voir.

- Tu es sûr? Répéta Shion, étrécissant ces yeux masqués.

Mu manqua de soupirer. C'était au moins la cinquième fois qu'ils passaient par cette conversation aujourd'hui. La poisse d'avoir son maître comme Grand Pope! Il ne se rappelait pas que cela avait été aussi pénible il y avait treize ans. Mais à cette époque il avait sept ans, et il aimait être protégé.

- Bon, chevalier du Bélier, je n'ai pas encore pris de décision en ce qui concerne ta situation, et franchement, c'est assez épineux. Comme tu sais, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est que tu cèdes ton armure à Kiki dès qu'il sera prêt. Après… ben tu ne pourras pas devenir un jour Grand Pope: tu n'as pas le profil, et il y a toujours vos aînés, Saga et Airos.

- Bien Grand Pope, dit Mu après un silence embarrassé.

Il salua sèchement et fit demi-tour. Le tibétain manqua de sursauter en remarquant la silhouette de Saga… ou Kanon à contre jour. Un de ces derniers ne le regarda pas mais s'effaça devant lui pour lui laisser le passage vers la porte libre.

- Qui a-t-il Kanon? Entendit Mu en descendant.

Il continua son chemin, un peu triste. Il allait devoir céder son armure. Pourtant il avait été surpris que son maître lui parle de ça. Kiki était encore jeune, et le temps qu'il atteigne la puissance d'un chevalier d'Or n'était pas demain la veille. Mais Shion prenait toujours les meilleures décisions, et peut-être voyait-il les choses à long terme. Et puis de toute façon l'affaire passerait devant Athéna, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas là mais au Japon. Et il était étrange que les cinq chevaliers de bronze, devenus divins ne l'aient pas suivie, préférant rester ici, au Sanctuaire.

Mu soupira. Si ce n'était que son seul problème. Quelqu'un s'amusait à lui écrire. Des lettres. D'amour. Il en était tombé à la renverse! Quel homme aurait été aussi timidement romantique et démodé pour faire ça? Il ne voyait vraiment pas.

Le chevalier du Bélier arriva dans son temple.

-Tiens, bonjour Kiki.

- Bonjour maître Mu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda le tibétain en remarquant son élève hésitant, ce qui n'était pas courant.

- Ben, je voulais juste savoir si vous m'en vouliez à cause de quelque chose, avoua l'enfant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Ben, depuis trois jours nous n'avons pas fait d'entraînement. Pas que cela me chagrine, au contraire je dois dire. Mais d'un autre côté, cela pourrait dire…

Mu sourit faiblement, le regardant de ses yeux hantés.

- Ne t'en fait pas Kiki. Tu as raison, je t'ai un peu négligé ces derniers temps. Ne t'inquiète pas, demain, on reprendra un rythme plus sain, alors profite de ta fin de journée!

- Oui, maître! Tenez, ceci m'a été donné par un garde. C'est pour vous.

De nouveau ayant retrouvé sa joie de vivre, le jeune apprenti mit dans la main blême une feuille pliée, puis s'en vint.

Mu l'ouvrit, curieux. Encore une lettre:

"Très cher Mu,

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir répondu? Les instructions étaient pourtant si simples: il faut juste donner votre réponse à l'ombre du chevalier des Gémeaux; il saura quoi en faire. Votre silence me torture. Il me prive de ma raison. La froideur de votre regard, lorsqu'il tombe sur moi, me hante. Pourquoi vous refuser? Laissez-vous aller et vous m'aimerez comme je vous aime. Ouvrez les yeux, vous me verrez telle que je vous ai vu pour la première fois, et alors je ne pleurerai plus de chagrin mais de bonheur. A bientôt. Promets-toi de m'écrire,

Celui qui t'est le plus soumis"

La main de Mu tremblait et son cœur battait à une vitesse fulgurante. Jamais il ne lui était arrivé quelque chose de pareil face à un ennemi. Mais jamais ces derniers n'avaient été invisibles et encore moins investis de tels sentiments.

Mais… un _homme_? Comment cela se pouvait-il? Comment s'en était-il rendu compte?

Il ne fallait pas prendre ça au sérieux. D'ailleurs comment prendre de telles idioties au sérieux? Du moins, il s'en convaincrait. Il devait. Mais déjà, Shion se doutait que quelque chose le troublait. Quelqu'un d'autre pouvait aussi s'en rendre compte. Peut-être devait-il alors lui en parler. Pourtant, il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'une supercherie sentimentale de son élève. Mais aussi, pourquoi répondre – non, tu ne vas quand même pas répondre! – à l'ombre de Saga? A Kanon…

- Tu vas bien Mu?

- Ahh!

La lettre s'envola et atterrit aux pieds de l'intrus.

- Sa-Saga? Mu le reconnut au sourire fraternel qu'il émettait depuis leurs retours.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux sourit gentiment, ramassa la lettre ouverte devant les yeux horrifiés de Mu.

- Tiens, excuse-moi Mu, mais tu avais l'air troublé. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait peur.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, balbutia Mu en prenant un peu sèchement la lettre qu'il froissa entre ses doigts.

Rien ne fut ajouté, et le grec s'en vint chez lui ou plus haut.

Mu le regarda partir, le cœur chavirant. Mais Kanon n'était sûrement pas la personne à qui Saga aurait fait confiance. Il irait parler à Shion décida-t-il. Ce n'était pas Saga, ce n'était pas du tout son style, et il était déjà fou d'Aphrodite, pensa-t-il mélancoliquement malgré lui.


	6. Enchainement de problèmes

Yo! Vous allez bien?? Les vacances se passent-elles bien (pour ceux qui en ont, bien sûr)? Alors, voilà mon maigre cado pour le nouvel an! La suite très prochainement d'ici l'année prochaine!! Waiiii!!!

Mechi pour vos encouragements, j'suis contente que cela soit tout aussi "intéressant" (lol! Dsl, DesseMew si les chps sont cours, cela va être ainsi pour un long moment, mais la suite ne va pas tarder, promis! Quant à tes speculations, ben, héhé, je peux que te conseiller de lire la suite... justement...). Mechi aussi à Fushicho!! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

Bonne Lecture!!

**Enchaînement de problèmes**

C'était déjà la fin de journée. Aiolia s'ennuyait à attendre que Camus finisse de massacrer son cousin Scorpion:

- …et aussi qu'est-ce qui te prends de me mettre là main au cul! Quel genre de chevalier es-tu, toi? Tu n'es qu'un vantard égoïste…

Bla bla bla…

Aiolia n'écoutait pas vraiment, mais fut surpris, pour ne pas dire choqué, d'entendre de telles choses dites si fortes de la part du chevalier français. Mais bon, comme il l'avait remarqué, ils avaient tous changé (sauf Shaka qui se prenait toujours pour Dieu le père, Amen!).

Au loin, il regardait Marine qui faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, s'entraînant de son côté.

Ils étaient dans les arènes d'entraînements, et bien que la température fût agréable, peu de monde été présent, voire personne.

- …ne m'approche plus, compris! Et si l'envie te prend de tomber, ne le fais pas sur moi!

Etrangement Milo ne disait rien, fixant le sol comme un enfant perdu. Mais aucun des deux autres ne furent dupes: sous ses boucles bleus s'y cachait un sourire narquois et satisfait.

-Milo? C'est bon, on a fini avec toi, on peut y aller? Fit Aiolia irrité par l'indifférence de Marine, et par la situation ridicule de Milo.

Camus se retira, magistralement outré, et les deux cousins reprirent leur marche. Le Lion n'était pas du tout proche de Camus. Ce n'était pas une relation souterraine comme avec Shaka, c'était le vide total. Aucun geste, aucun mots, aucun coups d'œil (bien qu'avec Shaka c'était assez difficile aussi), rien. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en portaient plus mal.

Et pourquoi il devait tout comparer par rapport à Shaka, maintenant?! S'irrita-t-il encore plus.

Face à eux, un peu plus dans le lointain se dessina la silhouette de Mu qui s'approchait rapidement.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui? Souffla Milo à Aiolia.

- J'en sais rien, mais il a bien le droit de venir faire un tour si cela lui chante. En tout cas il n'a pas l'air en forme. Je me demande ce que lui fait Shion, dit Aiolia plus pour lui-même.

Milo le fixa, scandalisé:

- Shion? Faire quelque chose à Mu?... Quels genres de choses?

Le brun le regarda, énervé par son comportement de plus en plus puéril, et d'instinct lui fit une vigoureuse poussée. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû réfléchir un peu, car il ne s'était pas rendu compte que juste à côté d'eux Kanon allait les rejoindre…

Ce dernier fut percuté de plein fouet par Milo. Les deux grecs chancelèrent un peu, reculèrent, et se heurtèrent encore une fois à Marine qui passait à côté pour rentrer elle aussi.

_BLOM_

- Oups, murmura Aiolia, regardant bien à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que son frère n'était pas dans les parages.

Entraînée en arrière, Marine, doublée de Milo et d'un Kanon prit en sandwich, s'écroula, au comble de la malchance sur le pauvre petit Mu qui avait la tête dans les nuages.

Aiolia se dit que cela serait peut-être un bonne idée de partir… il s'approcha du nuage de poussière d'où sortait au hasard quelques bras, jambes et cheveux.

- Pauvre cloche! S'écria le chevalier d'Argent à un Milo tout désorienté.

La rousse se releva, et cria… d'horreur. Et il y avait sûrement de quoi pour tous spectateurs non avertis: Mu, à terre, regardait avec les mêmes yeux ronds que Marine (mais personne ne le sait, étant données qu'ils sont cachés sous le masque), et un brin paniqué le petit être assis sur lui.

Des yeux rouges, un sourire machiavélique, deux ailes feutrées allant de paires avec deux cornes biscornues couronnant une abondante chevelure bleue s'étalant dans tous les sens.

Marine n'y comprit rien et s'évanouit, tombant dans les bras de Milo, et…

_BLOM_

- C'est pas vrai, se dit Aiolia en voyant le corps de Marine s'effondrer sur un petit scorpion empêtré dans la tenue d'entraînement de Milo.

Aiolia déposa soigneusement Marine sur le côté, et se retourna vers un Mu toujours paralysé, avec sur lui, souriant comme un démon avec de grands yeux sang, quelqu'un qui aurait dû être Kanon. Et comme si ce n'était pas encore assez, la créature qu'était devenue Kanon sembla encore modifier d'apparence: la teinte belliqueuse de ses yeux perdit de son agressivité pour devenir bleu ciel d'été. Les ailes se fragmentèrent en plumes de neiges; les cornes fusionnèrent pour devenir une éclatante auréoles lumineuse perdue dans la mer de cheveux d'une longueur identique à celle de Kanon l'humain. Mais là, ils avaient l'air d'avoir une longueur excessive.

- Mu! S'exclama la voix avec un plaisir farouche comme si le tibétain personnifiait son bonheur.

De ses bras d'enfants il l'étreignit, sa tête cachée par ses cheveux.

- Mais je rêve! S'énerva Aiolia. Au plein milieu des arènes, où n'importe qui peut nous voir, il faut qu'il fasse son bébé! Bon, Milo, t'es où?!

- J'suis là! Aide-moi, je suis coincé dans la manche gauche! Cria la voix de Milo venant de la marrée d'habit sur le sol.

- Bon, Mu, tu peux, s'il te plait, t'occuper de Kanon? Juste le cacher chez toi le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et sa forme.

Aiolia n'aimait pas donner d'ordre à Mu. Ils s'étaient souvent opposés lors des moments de tensions pour faire les meilleurs choix, et Mu l'avait toujours contrecarré dans ses décisions. Mais là, le chevalier du Bélier était largué. Et Aiolia comprenait. C'était déjà dure de gober que lui pouvait se transformer en lion mais le fait que les deux jumeaux pouvait être tour à tour d' enfants de cœur à des suppôts de Satan n'était pas à la porté de tous.

- Oui, heu, oui, hocha Mu la tête, un peu hésitent. C'est Kanon ça?

- Oui, c'est une longue histoire. Maintenant va! Avant que Shion ou que mon frère n'arrivent.

- Très bien, accepta Mu. Heu, Kanon, Kanon…

Mu essaya de mettre Kanon de côté le temps de se relever, mais l'enfant semblait s'être endormi. C'était peut-être pour le mieux.

Aiolia s'impatientait, mais attendit le temps que le premier gardien s'en aille. Il en avait déjà trop vu. Puis il chercha dans les habits du Scorpion.

- T'es où abruti, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

Cela serait le pompon si jamais on le surprenait à causer avec un tas de fringues.

- Merde!

Enervé, il prit la veste et la secoua rudement jusqu'à ce que quelque chose s'y détache:

- Whaaaaaaa!

- Tais-toi un peu.

- Je me suis fait mal en tombant.

- Arrête de te plaindre. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton cher Camus de panser tes bobos.

- Hé, c'est une idée.

Un petit scorpion noir aux maigres reflets bleus fut ramassé prudemment par Aiolia:

- Fais gaffe. Si tu me piques, je n'hésite pas à t'écrabouiller.

Et il fourre la bestiole dans le tas d'habit pour le dissimuler et se dirigee ver les escaliers.

Ils traversèrent sa maison, et sur les marches…

- Aïe! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu te transformes, tu m'écrases, cria-t-il soudain, se retrouvant sous Milo étriqué dans les vêtements.

Rapidement il se rhabilla. Milo n'était pas du tout content avec son cousin:

- Tu as fait fort là! Résultat, Kanon s'est transformé sur Mu qui va être au courant de tout, et moi dans les bras de Marine! Et le tout en pleine arène! Bravo!

- Moi? C'est toi qui fais des remarques déplacées sur les autres. La prochaine fois, retiens ta langue.

- J'imagine pas les représailles quand cela arrivera aux oreilles du Pope.

- Et de mon frère. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au crâne.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Shaka. Milo avait retrouvé un peu d'humeur, mais restait vindicatif envers Aiolia.

- Tiens, cela me fait penser que j'ai pas encore pu parlé à Shaka comme je le voulais ce matin, remarqua le Lion.

- Ben, il est là, tu n'as qu'à la faire.

En effet, au milieu de la pièce, le chevalier de la Vierge leur tournait le dos, en position lotus, plongé en pleine méditation. Aiolia haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui, Milo sur ses pas.

Avec un sourire coquin le huitième chevalier d'Or resta à dessein derrière le brun, et étant arrivé plus trop loin de Shaka, il imita la vigoureuse poussée qu'il avait reçue et envoya valdinguer unAiolia trébuchantdroit vers Shaka, et trop surprit que pour s'exclamer, il se ramassa sur le blond qui, à son tour surprit, tourna à moitié la tête juste à temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait sans pouvoir réagir. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et le projectile le percuta de plein fouet, puis parterre:

_BLOM_

Milo eut un petit cri.

Shaka eut un grand cri.

Aiolia rugit… au premier sens du terme.

- Haaaaaaaaaa!!! Que… que… que…???

Le célèbre sang-froid de Shaka tombait en miette. Face à lui, un énorme lion aux pattes aussi grosses et épaisses que le poing d'un boxeur poids lourd, avec des croc jaunes acérés entourés d'une luxuriante crinière brune.

Milo nota pour lui-même que Mu avait quand même mieux réagit que Shaka. Et ben, aujourd'hui, ils les accumulaient les gourdes.

Shaka, écrasé par le gros mastodonte, respirait avec peine et avait son nez qui le chatouillait à cause des longues moustaches tombant sur son visage. Milo regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Mais tout de même, pourquoi Aiolia s'était-il…?

Le silence plana un moment, le temps stagna.

Milo, comme les autres, était figé, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

- …

Pourtant Shaka décida de réagir après la surprise passée.

De là où il était Milo eut du mal à croire ce qui s'était passé, mais il semblait clairement que son cher cousin s'était prit un magistral coup de pied mal placé, mais vraiment très, très mal placé. Milo grimaça, ayant pitié pour Aiolia qui hoqueta et recula en titubant derrière Milo et grogna:

- Je te hais, murmura-t-il à travers sa douleur et crocs.

Il laissa sa masse s'effondrer.

Héhéhé, voilà! Bonne année, et rdv en 2005!


	7. Entre ange et démon

Hello tout le monde! Désolé pour le petit (GRAND >. ) retard, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connec avec la nouvelle année et puis, cela n'a tjs pas l'air vraiment arrangé… Donc, Cadox!3 chps! L'est gentil mon père noël n.n!

Mechi trop à Fushicho (et oui, l'histoire va encore continuer un moment, j'espère que cela te fera tjs bien rire... bien que là, c un peu moins drôle, dsl;) et à DesseMew (ben, dsl pour Aiolia, mais le pire est encore à venir…)

Bonne Lecture! Bien sûr, tous commentaires sont les bienvenus.

**Entre ange et démon**

- Je ne comprends pas très bien. Tu te transformes au contacte d'une fille?

Hochement de tête:

- Mais seulement si c'est proche. On peut tout de même se secouer la main.

- Mais comment tu fais…?

- Comment je fais quoi?

- Ben, avec… les femmes? Demanda Mu, rougissant un peu.

- Ah ça… tu t'intéresses à ça Mu? Demanda Kanon, souriant.

Il était toujours accroché à Mu, habillé de ses cheveux plus long que lui-même, ainsi que de ses ailes duveteuses qui pendaient derrière lui.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Mais tu es transformé en quoi exactement?

- En un démon généralement, et Saga en ange. Enfin l'inverse peut se produire, mais très rarement. Et bizarrement, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ai les plumes. Mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. C'est assez aléatoire en fin de compte.

- Bon, et tu redeviens normal quand?

- Quand j'aurais repris des forces, parce que le petit manège de tout à l'heure n'était pas très drôle. J'aime pas vraiment être pris en sandwich. J'ai faim. Tu n'as pas quelque chose de bon à proposer?

- Ben, heu, si tu veux bien me lâcher, je trouverais sûrement des petits biscuits que je donne généralement à Kiki pour le récompenser de ses efforts. C'est pleins de protéines.

Mu déposa l'enfant sur un coussin dans une sorte de petit salon, se sentant mal à l'aise quand il sentait Kanon le fixer avec ses orbes anormalement grands et enfantins par rapport à d'habitude. Enfin d'habitude, c'était simple: ils n'échangeaient pas de coups d'œil. Et quand il pensait à Kanon (ce qui était rare), il voyait Saga en moins gentil, en plus soupe au lait, et ne le jugeait pas comme une connaissance vraiment profitable. En tout cas, il ne pensait absolument pas à un enfant aux allures célestes. C'est vrai que le rôle allait sûrement mieux à Saga dans ses bons jours qu'à Kanon dans ses meilleurs moments.

Il revint avec une assiette de friandises, gâteaux et bonbons en tous genres. Kanon n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux pétillèrent face aux mets présentés devant lui, et il se jeta dessus sans plus attendre devant un Mu interloqué.

_BLOM_

- Whaaa! Kanon, préviens-moi quand tu fais ça, dit le tibétain figure contre mur, mécontent de retrouvé le second chevalier des Gémeaux nu dans son salon.

- Oui, enfin, ça aussi, c'est aléatoire, sourit l'autre, retrouvant sa voix normale. Si comme ça je t'indispose tant, tu n'aurais pas des vêtements de rechange par hasard à me passer.

- Non, je n'en ai pas. Je vais aller récupérer ta tenue d'entraînement que j'ai oublié dans les arènes, décida Mu.

Ce dernier était déjà parti avant que le grec n'ait pu riposter. Kanon haussa les épaules et continua à se goinfrer.

Le Bélier trouva rapidement les habits et revint chez lui. Il demanderait à son hôte de partir de suite. Il ne le supportait pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et cette histoire de transformations avait de quoi lui faire un peu peur.

Il entra dans le salon:

- Kanon! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! S'exclama Mu d'une voix où pointaient moins la frayeur que la colère.

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers lui, la bouche sale de chocolat et miettes, une lettre à la main:

- Je vois que tu es très populaire, Mu. Des lettres d'amour, c'est d'un romantisme débile.

Mu, honteux et furieux plus contre lui-même que contre le grec, lui arracha la lettre. Mais quel idiot de les avoir laissées là!

- Allons Mu, rigola Kanon. Ne fais pas cette tête. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague que l'on te fait. Et puis c'est trop mal écrit. J'aurais honte à la place de cet apprenti écrivain.

- Ce n'est pas mal écrit! Défendit Mu son admirateur secret.

- Tiens? Haussa Kanon un sourcil interrogateur.

- Oui! C'est vrai que c'est un peu maladroit, mais c'est très touchant, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais pu faire aussi bien. Et au moins, il a eu le courage de l'écrire et de l'envoyer

- Du courage? Se moqua Kanon. Si ce type avait autant de courage que ça, il serait venu te voir tout simplement au lieu de me demander de faire le coursier.

- …Coursier? Kanon, comment…? Mais c'est vrai, tu es au courant puisque c'est à toi qu'il faut que je donne ma réponse.

- Comment?! Tu comptes répondre à ces salades?

Silence.

- Dis-moi qui c'est, demanda Mu.

- J'en sais rien. Et puis, si j'étais toi, j'annihilerais tout ça.

- Pourtant il est dit que…

- Ben c'est faux! Il est vrai qu'un garde m'a contacté pour cette histoire stupide. Mais ce type était lui-même un coursier d'un autre, et ainsi de suite, expliqua Kanon.

Mu le regarda avec méfiance:  
- Bon, on peut toujours faire une enquête, proposa Mu.

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais c'est pas moi qui vais t'aider.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Pourquoi je t'aiderais? Aux dernières nouvelles nous ne sommes pas amis, répliqua méchamment l'ombre de Saga.

L'antipathie qu'éprouvait Mu pour lui grandit, et il étrécit les yeux:

- De quoi parles-tu? Je me suis toujours bien comporté envers toi.

Les yeux bleus du grec éclatèrent comme des obus et en un instant il fut à deux centimètre de lui et lui souffla d'une voix contenue:

- Tu ne veux pas savoir à quel point c'est dégradant d'être méprisé par tous. D'être tous les jours tapi dans une ombre de barreaux et de voir tous les autres être loués et adorés comme des dieux! Et ne fais pas l'innocent, parce que t'es aussi coupable que les autres, avec tes manières hautaines. Tu rivalises même avec Shaka.

Il y eut un silence, Mu ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, la respiration courte, Kanon continua, plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre, d'un ton moins stressé:

- Mais j'ai vite compris que tendre la main et quémander c'était pour un garçon de huit ans ça. Alors, s'il te plait, ne me parle plus de bonnes ou mauvaises attitudes, tu te casserais les cornes pour rien, petit Mu, petit agneau. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Ce ne devait pas être une situation très facile d'être l'élève du Grand Pope. Mais tu es bien trop naïf.

Il se tut. Mu se sentit très mal à l'aise mais renvoya un regard étroit. Il alla s'asseoir et regarda le papier dans ses mains, indécis. Puis il releva la tête vers Kanon qui avait les traits sévères.

- Naïf? Répéta-t-il enfin. Je ne crois pas. Mais dans ce genre de situation, c'est l'exception. Alors, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à répondre?

Kanon eut un petit sourire entendu avec lui-même:

- Tu n'es pas que naïf, mais aussi très enfantin, et ne me dis pas le contraire. Allé, passe-moi ces lettres, répondit Kanon, conciliant.

Mu fut surpris de ce changement d'attitude. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça. Les deux jumeaux se ressemblaient quand même fortement.


	8. Dévoilement officiel d'un grand secret

**Dévoilement officiel d'un grand secret**

Le temple de la Vierge. Un gros Lion faisait sa sieste sur le marbre blanc du sol. On se demandait d'ailleurs comment il y arrivait avec tout le bruit autour de lui:

- Mais c'est _quand_ qu'il reprend sa forme humaine! S'énerva Shaka.

Il était assis, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses, une veine visible sur son front pendant que Milo jetait la lumière sur quelques faits inexplicables:

- Ben, avec le mauvais coup que tu lui as filé tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas s'il va s'en remettre avant deux ans: quand il est très affaiblit, il se change tout naturellement dans sa forme maudite, expliquait Milo, adossé contre le mur.

Il regardait autour de lui. Ils avaient tous les deux transportés le gros lion KO dans la chambre à coucher de Shaka pour pas que n'importe qui d'importants passant chez Shaka se demande depuis quand il y avait des lions en Grèce.

La pièce était nickel. D'un blanc très pur, et un immense lit aussi grand que l'orgueil de son propriétaire, recouvert d'un drap tout aussi douloureusement immaculé, le tout garnit de plusieurs oreillers nuageux remplit sûrement de plumes. Blanches, supposa Milo. Cela faisait un grand contraste par rapport à ses propres quartiers, où tout était sombre et secret, et sûrement beaucoup, beaucoup plus crade!

Depuis dix minutes il expliquait à Shaka le pourquoi d'un comment qu'il avait du mal à comprendre lui-même.

- 'Tout naturellement'? Ironisa Shaka, surprenant Milo par ce ton qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Tu trouves ça normal que je fasse office de zoo pendant que sa majesté le roi de la jungle pique un roupillon dans ma chambre!

Le Scorpion sourit, mais avant de répliquer, ils virent Aiolia, ou en tout cas le lion qu'il était devenu, fondre un peu, diminuant d'au moins quatre fois son volume, perdant beaucoup de sa fourrure pour laisser une peau bronzée couvrant des muscles bien formés et un corps bien proportionné.

Aiolia était dans la chambre de Shaka de la Vierge, et il prenait un somme parterre, nu. Si un jour on avait dit cela au propriétaire du sixième temple, il y aurait eu de quoi empaler cet insolent en y inscrivant dessus 'hérétique'. C'était quoi cette histoire de fou?

Milo se rapprocha de son cousin qui ronflait à tue-tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Milo! Siffla Shaka, surpris quand le Scorpion se pencha sur Aiolia.

- Allons, pas la peine de s'effaroucher. Et arrête de crier, tu vas le réveiller. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez pénible comme ça, cingla Milo.

Ce dernier prit le brun dans ses bras, et le déposa doucement dans le lit plumé à côté. Il le recouvra d'une couverture de soie blanche de Damas. Eh ben, il ne se refusait rien, le petit blondinet.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça! S'énerva Shaka plus doucement, alors que Milo revint vers lui.

- Parce que je n'imagine pas la honte qu'aura Aiolia en se réveillant sur ton sol.

L'autre le regarda de façon critique, les sourcils froncés.

- Non, en fait, il risque d'attraper froid. – silence – Au moins, Aiolia pourra se targuer d'être arrivé dans ton lit sans aucun mal, ou presque, ne put finalement s'empêcher de faire remarquer Milo.

Shaka, choqué, et passablement atteint dans sa dignité, s'offusqua au plus grand plaisir du Scorpion qui aimait pousser les gens à bout. Que cela soit adversaires, compagnons ou de jolies blondes. D'ailleurs, en parlant de blonde:

- Tu nous avais caché ça, hein? Dit-il, recouvrant son sérieux.

- De quoi? Fit l'autre, sur la défensive.

L'indien était fatigué de cette teigne aux cheveux bleus; il arrivait toujours à faire ce qu'il voulait, même dans chez les autres!

- Ne fais pas l'innocent-e. Tu es une femme. Pas la peine de le nier, j'ai une preuve infaillible, mais cela serait sympa si tu l'avouais de toi-même.

- Ah oui? Une preuve? Et laquelle? Demanda Shaka, sceptique.

- Ben, le seul fait qu'Aiolia se soit transformé. Cela n'arrive qu'au contact d'une femme, et les habits ne changent pas le sexe. Et puis, en définitif, si tu es assez odieu-se pour le nier, c'est très simple: prouve-moi que j'ai tort, et déshabille-toi.

Shaka manqua d'ouvrir les yeux et de paraboler cette langue emplie de poison outrageant. Mais la conversation fut interrompue par le cosmos sévère de Camus qui venait de s'introduire dans la pièce principale du temple.

- Excuse-moi Milo, je vais voir ce qu'il veut, mais je n'oublie pas ce que tu as dit. Reste ici et surveille qu'Aiolia ne fasse pas UN bruit si jamais il reprend connaissance.

Le chevalier passa dans la pièce adjacente pour y rejoindre son hôte surprise.

Providentiellement Milo eut l'occasion d'entendre toute leur conversation. Et tout ce qui touchait à Camus l'intéressait au plus haut point. Il écouta:

Les deux chevaliers se saluèrent et allèrent droit au but:

- Je sais que cela pourrait sembler bizarre comme sujet de conversation, commença Camus d'une voix calme et posée. Cela concerne Milo.

L'intéressé se flatta d'être le centre de la conversation des deux chevaliers d'Or réputés pour leur manque d'intérêt à tout sauf à leur puissance respective.

- Milo? Répéta Shaka, étonné et un peu embarrassé.

Le ton ne dut pas échapper à Camus qui dut froncer les sourcils imperceptiblement. Le Scorpion fit une grimace contre Shaka. Pourquoi ne pas parler de lui? Après tout, il y avait pleins de choses à dire sur lui. Mais quelle bonne surprise que cela vienne de Camus en personne.

- Oui, son attitude commence à m'inquiéter. Depuis quelques jours il n'arrête pas de me suivre partout, de me faire des remarques pleines de sous-entendues, mais aujourd'hui ce fut le bouquet! Il ne s'est pas contenté de paroles, mais passa au contact. Je te demande conseil, car l'ignorer ne peut plus tenir.

Milo ressentit une étrange sensation. Camus semblait assez déstabilisé. Cela l'émouvait un peu, et il fronça les sourcils à son tour, écoutant la suite.

- Je vois. Tu sais, en temps de paix, les êtres plus terre à terre tel que Milo ont besoin de divertissements et pour s'occuper ont besoin d'attirer l'attention. Attention Camus, je te mets en garde. Je devine qu'il pourrait devenir très méchant, et de ne pas te lâcher avant qu'il n'ait eu ce qu'il veut.

- Oui, je m'en doute bien, soupira un peu Camus.

Le grec derrière la porte n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de si mauvais qui provoquait une telle peur chez le français? Et lui devenir méchant? Jamais!

Pourtant le sang tambourinait de plus en plus sous sa peau, et sa vue se brouillait, devenant vague un moment.

C'était Shaka! C'était lui qui inspirait à Camus cette peur qu'il avait envers lui! Il se vengeait! Parce qu'il avait découvert son secret! Cela ne se passerait pas ainsi!

- Peut-être devrais-tu partir un peu en Sibérie, le temps qu'il passe à autre chose, continuait à dire Shaka.

Milo blêmit. Mais pour qui se prenait ce travesti!!! Gronda intérieurement Milo, les yeux explosés de sang.

- Oui, c'est une idée. Je crois que je vais faire ça. Merci.

Camus s'en alla et Shaka revint, ayant un air triomphant, plus qu'à la normale se dit Milo.

- Sale traître! Cria Milo sans retenu. Je vais te faire regretter de contrecarrer mes projets!

- Je protège juste Camus qui est mon ami, fit Shaka, ne semblant pas surpris.

- Ah oui, je vois. T'essayes juste de le draguer à ton tour. Tu n'es qu'une traînée! Quelle idée de s'entourer d'hommes comme ça!

L'insultée se rendait bien compte que Milo avait atteint un seuil de colère anormal. Ses yeux exorbités, dont les pupilles étaient à peine visibles, ainsi que sa voix saccadée et ses gestes brutaux, montraient bien qu'il n'était plus lucide.

- Milo, calme-toi. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, répliqua froidement Shaka, ne voulant pas se laisser irritée par les paroles violentes du Scorpion.

- Non? Et bien, crois-moi, tu vas me payer ça! Et fais-moi confiance pour que tout le monde soit au courtant de ton petit secret.

- Ton attitude est puérile, constata simplement la Vierge.

Ceci exaspéra encore plus Milo qui s'avança pour la frapper… mais avant que quoi que cela soit n'arrive:

- Milo! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Tu es devenu fou!?

Milo s'arrêta et tourna son regard dément vers Aiolia qui était assis comme sur un nuage blanc. Les deux cousins se fixèrent un instant, et Milo sourit méchamment.

- Tiens, tu as de la chance Shaka, ton animal servant vient à ta rescousse.

Et il bulldoza hors du temple, tout ce blanc lui donnait le tournis.

Shaka soupira. Mais l'intervention d'Aiolia n'avait pas été nécessaire. Elle pouvait très bien s'occuper d'un vaurien comme Milo tout seul. Elle tourna la tête vers Aiolia qui était assis au milieu des couvertures.

- Ne t'en fais pas Shaka, dit Aiolia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Lui sortit la blonde défensivement. Je n'ai pas peur de Milo.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parle pour ce qu'il a proféré. Milo ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il a dit. Mais quand il est victime d'une colère tellement grande, il devient _black_, et c'est alors un véritable cataclysme. Mais quand il aura repris ses esprits, il sera plus conciliant. Ne lui en veux pas.

Shaka haussa les épaules.


	9. Malentendu

**Malentendu**

Aiolia tomba sérieusement silencieux. Il regarda autour de lui. Il avait repris connaissance sous sa forme humaine, confortablement installé sur un moelleux matelas. Milo avait été là, mais il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de sa présence, étant trop absorbé à écouter aux portes. Puis il avait changé de couleur au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il entendait.

Aiolia soupira en se rendant compte que l'autre devenait _black_, et quand c'est le cas, il aurait mieux valu fuir. Bref, en définitif il avait dû intervenir. Il devait toujours garder un œil sur son imbécile de cousin qui aurait frappé Shaka. Une fille. Une femme.

Il ne s'en remettait pas.

Tous les deux seuls dans la chambre, il la fixait.

- Mais, mais, mais! Bredouilla-t-il finalement. J'y comprends rien! RIEN!

Frustré, le Lion donna un vigoureux coup de poing dans l'oreiller près de lui. Le pauvre ne put résister et s'envola en neige autour de lui.

- Oups… désolé, s'excusa-t-il lamentablement.

Son frère allait le tuer si jamais il apprenait qu'il dégradait le mobilier des autres. C'était sûr, son frère allait lui faire la peau… si Shaka ne la lui faisait pas d'abord:

- Sors d'ici immédiatement Aiolia! Je ne t'ai d'ailleurs jamais invité à faire la sieste dans MON lit! Et encore moins sous la forme d'un lion!

- Ne t'énerve pas, Shaka, tenta le grec, cachant sa gène.

Il fut surpris: Shaka doit se calmer? Whoooa, c'est nouveau ça. Il… elle n'était plus comme avant.

Et ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il soit une femme. Il s'était posé des questions après les circonstances du matin chez sa grand-mère, mais à l'époque cela lui avait semblé ridicule. Mais maintenant les choses prenaient une autre tournure.

- Je ne m'énerve pas, Aiolia, contredit Shaka (en pleine mauvaise foie, pensa Aiolia). Mais je t'ai demandé de partir de chez moi. J'en ai assez de vos histoires. Sors d'ici.

- Tout de suite, Shaka! Mais j'aurais besoin de vêtements s'il te plait. Contrairement à Milo qui n'est qu'une peste, moi, il m'arrive de faire trois fois mon volume, et mes vêtements ne sont pas élastiques.

Shaka soupira. Que c'était problématique. Il fouilla dans une armoire incrustée dans le mur protégée d'une porte en bois blanc, et y sortit un long pull de la même couleur que le reste ainsi qu'un pantalon. Pourquoi prêter ses affaires à Aiolia?

- Tu crois que je vais pouvoir rentrer dans tes affaires? On n'est pas vraiment de la même constitution.

- Bon, tu as le choix, mais là, je t'évite la honte de sortir d'ici nu, mais si cela ne te gène pas, dis-le moi.

Le choix? Quel choix? Aiolia se résolut à prendre les vêtements qu'on lui proposait.

- Pourquoi du blanc? C'est pour les filles, rechigna-t-il.

- Peut-être, mais c'est aussi pour les bébés maintenant.

Aiolia grimaça et on le laissa seul. Il était gêné de poser des questions à Shaka sur ses raisons de s'être camouflée pendant si longtemps. Mais il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour faire la morale au chevalier de la Vierge.

Il partit au grand soulagement de Shaka, qui peu après son départ partit à son tour vers le haut…

Le chevalier du Lion descendit les maisons et arriva aux habitations des autres chevaliers moins gradés. Il entra dans une en particulier sans se faire annoncer, essayant de passer inaperçu bien qu'habillé comme un bonhomme de neige.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là? L'accueillit une voix amère.

- Marine, commença-t-il aussitôt. S'il te plait, écoute-moi.

- Il m'est interdit de te voir et encore moins de t'entendre.

- Marine, je sais tout ça, mais je te dois au moins une explication.

Marine qui pendant tout l'échange avait le dos tourné, se retourna brutalement, le visage masqué:

- Ah, ça oui! Tu me devais une explication, mais il est trop tard pour ça maintenant.

Seul sa fureur transparaissait dans sa voix. Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Sa colère semblait bien trop vive comparée à ce que la situation exigeait, car Marine n'avait jamais été du genre démonstrative.

D'habitude elle dégageait une impression de force dormante et tranquille. Il avait tout de suite était séduit par ce calme apparent sur lequel on pouvait se reposer sans avoir peur d'être trahi.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être conforté dans l'image qu'il avait de lui-même, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir. Peut-être que c'était parce que son frère était mort trop jeune. Qu'importe. Marine avait bien voulu prendre ce rôle, et il s'y s'était installé un respect mutuel qui était peut-être devenu de l'amour au fil du temps, bien qu'Aiolia s'en défendit à cause de son casse-pieds de problème.

Pourtant aujourd'hui le chevalier d'Argent se comportait comme si elle avait était trahie.

- Tu es au courant? Demanda Aiolia, incertain.

Shion n'aurait quand même pas dévoilé son secret sans le mettre au courant quand même?

- Bien sûr que je suis au courant! Et je m'en veux de ne pas m'en être rendue compte plus tôt, j'aurais pas perdu mon temps avec un monstre comme toi!

Aiolia resta sur place, bouche bée.

_Un monstre?_

Il déglutit avec effort, ne pouvant plus se résoudre à regarder la jeune femme en face.

- Je te répugne tant que ça? Juste à cause… de ça?

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à en parler haut, manquant de choquer l'air même par cette révélation qui semblait mettre Marine dans tous ses états.

- Tu me dégoûtes. Tu me déçois énormément.

- Bien, si tu prends la chose ainsi, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait, comme tu l'as dit, de ne pas nous faire perdre du temps, contracta Aiolia, de plus en plus perdu.

- Comment ça? Cela fait depuis combien de temps que ça dure? Demanda Marine, lucide bien qu'en colère.

- Comment quoi? Ben, depuis ma naissance, c'est quelque chose de naturel duquel on ne guérit pas.

Il y eut un silence entre eux deux, mais le chevalier de l'Aigle éleva enfin la voix:

- De… quoi parles-tu?

- Ben, de mon problème. Shion t'en a bien parlé, non?

Le doute s'immisça dans le grec.

- Oui, il m'a appris ton affaire avec Shaka.

… Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela, faute de trouver autre chose à faire, après avoir essayer de digérer ses mots subissant l'indigestion, puis regarda son amie incrédule:

- Mon affaire avec Shaka?

- Oui, et comme quoi vous êtes partis tous les deux le matin pour être ensemble. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Milo s'était trouvé une excuse.

La colère de Marine semblait avoir fait place à une grande tristesse.

- Et tu y as cru? Demanda Aiolia, dubitatif.

- Non, mais après que j'entende Kanon dire qu'il vous avait trouvés tous les deux dans… sa chambre, sans vêtements, je pouvais pas vraiment me voiler la face.

- Et cette histoire, c'est Shion qui t'en a parlé d'abord?

- Oui.

- Shion, je vais te tuer! Jura Aiolia.

Eh voilà, les choses prennent une autre dimension… enfin, cela va devenir un peu plus léger par la suite. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Portez-vous bien, et tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année! Et excusez-moi encore pour ce petit retardataire.


	10. Décision drastique

Hello la compagnie!! voici donc le dixième petit chapitre de cette malédiction! Mechi encore à Fushicho pour ces encouragements!Et t'inquiète, DesseMew, Shion est celui à plaindre le moins .. Ainsi qu'un gros mechi à Darkshadow999!!! . En ce qui concerne Mu et Kanon... ben, tu verras bien ;). Bonne Lecture!

****

**Décision drastique**

La belle affaire! Kanon se retrouvait muni d'une lettre dans lequel cher petit Mu demandait à son chevalier inconnu un rendez-vous demain soir.

Lettre rédigée sous la supervision de Kanon lui-même. Il avait bien rigolé. Le sérieux chevalier avait des idées toutes aussi innocentes que grotesques. Et malgré tous les efforts de Kanon pour le dissuader dans son idée de rencontre, Mu tint bon, trop curieux et excité (bien qu'il n'osera jamais l'avouer) pour vraiment être conscient de ce qu'il faisait, c'est-à-dire une grossière erreur. Kanon rigolait bien intérieurement. Pauvre petit Mu, il allait en avoir une désillusion. Mais demain soir était trop tôt quand même, car Kanon connaissait en effet le mystérieux amoureux. Très bien même.

Pff, il allait avoir un gros problème. Mais pourquoi Mu ne l'écoutait-il dont pas!?

Il faisait nuit noire, mais la plupart des habitations de l'élite étaient encore illuminées de l'intérieur.

Résoudre cette affaire maintenant, dès ce soir, ou demain? Il haussa les épaules et décida d'aller payer une petite visite à son cousin.

Il trouva ce dernier en train de faire la tête sur son lit:

- Eh ben, c'est pas la forme, siffla-t-il.

La tignasse sursauta et Kanon avait en face un Scorpion bien malheureux, et en pleins dans ses pensées. Kanon ne se formalisa pas trop de cette mauvaise humeur, d'autant plus que le regard que l'autre lui avait jeté ne présager rien de bon pour sa victime. L'air de rien, il joua le jeu:

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? On t'a confisqué tout ton musée d'alcool? Plaisanta le Gémeau… Ouais, pas drôle, admit-il.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.

- Bon, fit Kanon avec fermeté, la lettre entre ses doigts. Je suppose que tu as tes raisons de faire la gueule, et je suis sûr qu'elles sont justifiées, mais je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé (bien que Kanon avait suffisamment d'imagination pour en avoir une bonne idée), mais je suis là pour te demander un petit service de rien du tout. Alors, c'est oui ou non?

Milo fit un signe que Kanon fut trop heureux d'interpréter comme un acquiescement.

- Alors, voilà le binz…

La belle affaire!

Bientôt tout le Sanctuaire allait être au courant qu'il sortait avec l'autre tarée de bouddhiste, et tout le monde allait être au courant que c'était une femme.

Etrangement, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, et la conversation avec Marine n'avait pas était très agréable non plus, malgré le malentendu.

_Un monstre._

Le mot résonna dans sa tête. Le monstre, c'était Shion!

Aiolia courait dans la nuit, montant les marches vingt par vingt sous un orage naissant, rendant l'air oppressant et l'atmosphère dramatique.

Du sang sera versé ce soir; Shion allait payer.

Il s'arrêta tout de même un instant dans le temple de la Vierge pour voir si Shaka était complice du chef. D'ailleurs cela ne semblait ne faire aucun doute, il devait être au courant.

Personne ici.

A moins que Shion ne lui ait fait un brin de chantage. Pourtant Shaka n'a jamais rien sous-entendu ces derniers jours. Au contraire, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Mais pourquoi Shaka, si le Grand Pope savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un homme?

Toutes ces idées tambourinaient dans son crâne alors qu'il reprenait son chemin, frissonnant un peu sous les goûtes tombant maintenant à flot.

Il traversait les maisons sans un regard, voyant rouge. Il traversa la demeure de son frère en un coup de vent, ne remarquant pas les deux figures présentes:

- C'était pas Aiolia, demanda Shaka, les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Si, et il n'avait pas l'air content. Je prévois du grabuge, répondit Airos.

Shaka acquiesça et les deux soupirèrent.

- Shionnnn!!! Sors de là!!! Sale traître!!!

- Pas la peine de crier comme ça, chevalier du Lion, je suis juste là, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Aiolia haletait devant le trône où présidait l'homme casqué, le regard féroce néanmoins.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure? Par un temps pareil.

- Je viens… il hésita, mais se reprit incertain: Je viens pour savoir pourquoi vous avez dit à Marine que je sortais avec Shaka!

Silence. Aiolia se sentit soudain bien ridicule. Une querelle de gosse, c'était. D'ailleurs le Grand Pope fut prit d'un fou rire qu'Aiolia trouva mauvais.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu parles à Marine. Cela prouve que tu as désobéi Aiolia. N'est-ce pas ingénieux de ma part?

C'est surtout écoeurant.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de dire ça!

- Allons, tu m'avais bien dit que tu t'entendais bien avec Shaka.

Aiolia se rendit compte de quelque chose, et reprit un peu d'aplomb:

- Bien sûr, Grand Pope, mais vous semblez ne pas être au courant, concernant Shaka.

- De quoi? Fit le Grand Pope.

Aiolia se mit à avoir des éclats de joie à son tour. C'était trop drôle, Shion n'était en fait pas au courant, et avait monté toute cette histoire pour rien. Lui qui voulait l'éloigner de la gente féminine, il lui en avait en fait mis une de plus sur les bras!

- Et bien, Shaka est en fait une femme!

- Comment?

- Oui.

- Et comment le sais-tu?

… Oups, Aiolia eut le bec cloué. Bonne question, comment le savait-il? Ben, parce que Milo avait poussé Aiolia sur Shaka et il s'était transformé. Mais alors pourquoi cet autre abruti de Scorpion avait fait ça? Parce que précédemment Aiolia avait fait la même chose à Milo qui était tombé sur Marine, qui tomba sur Kanon qui passait par là, qui tomba sur Mu qui arrivait. C'était en fait pour se venger.

Le Grand Pope, en entendant cela fut pris d'une quinte de toux atroce et sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez:

Malheureusement, à ce moment là un petit serviteur habillé de noir et trempé arriva près du Grand Pope pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille pas très réjouissant:

- QUOI!!!!??? On a aperçut cet après-midi Kanon nu chez mon élève, mangeant des biscuits au chocolats, un aphrodisiaque! C'est intolérable!!!

Aiolia déglutit – il avait peut-être oublié de mentionner quelques petits détails. Il pensa à s'éclipser, et de tuer Shion quand il sera plus calme…

- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller, gros minet!? Menaça le représentant d'Athéna. J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Et toi, va me chercher le chevalier du Bélier! Ordonna-t-il.

On y courut.

Mu arriva, le visage grave, les yeux embrumés, les cheveux hirsutes, mal fagoté.

- Où étais-tu? L'agressa de suite Shion. Où est Kanon? Qu'avez-vous fait? Pourquoi était-il chez toi aujourd'hui? Comment ça se fait-il que tu sois habillé de la sorte???

Silence. Mu prit son temps pour comprendre le sens des questions. Il prit une grande inspiration et répondit lentement:

- Alors… J'étais dans mon lit, en pyjama, alors comme on m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vienne en urgence je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de me changer ni de me coiffer. Sinon, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de où est Kanon, et je m'en fous. Nous n'avons rien fait de spéciale chez moi aujourd'hui, ni les autres jours d'ailleurs.

- A part manger des biscuits en tenu d'Adam, compléta le chef, furax.

Mu sortit de sa torpeur d'un coup, se demandant comment son maître savait ça. Shion eut un geste nerveux:

- Qu'as-tu à répondre à ça, et ne fais pas le malin avec moi, je te connais comme si je t'avais élevé!

Mu perdit tous ses moyens et pointa violemment Aiolia du doigt qui tentait de se faire invisible:

- C'est de sa faute!!

- Quoi!? S'exclama l'accusé, incrédule.

- Parfaitement! S'il n'avait pas poussé Milo sur Marine, sur Kanon, sur moi, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de cacher Kanon en ange chez moi, et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de manger les gâteaux de Kiki, et de se retransformer en lui-même!

Tout flamba autour d'eux, c'était comme si on avait usé de dix Athéna Exclamations en même temps dans la salle du trône:

- Mais quelle bande d'abruti j'ai ici!!!! Explosa le Grand Pope, au bord de la crise nerveuse. Qu'on m'enferme le chevalier du Lion ainsi que Kanon! Laissez Mu retourner chez lui, c'est un bon garçon.

Aiolia n'en crut pas ses oreilles et fut amené, toujours sous le choc, dans une cellule sous le temple royal. Il y faisait humide et l'eau de pluie s'infiltrait par la paroi poreuse.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Kanon.

Shion partit pour Star Hill, pour essayer de trouver une solution à long terme après avoir fait quelques arrangements de dernières minutes.

---

Mwhamwhamwha!! L'était pas très sympa et assez radicale Shion cette nuit-là .. A la prochaine! J'espère que cela vous a plu!


	11. Destination Hawaï

Hééééé oui!! J'suis de retour! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue et que vous êtes au rendez-vous!!… y'à qqun?? Oui! YOUPII!! Alors un très très grand mechi à Darkshadow pour sa review qui m'a sortie de mon petit pataugage . Aussi, grand mechi à Karasu pour son enthousiasme!! Biensûr à DesseMew qui a tjs peur pour ses bishous . T'inquiète, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils en sortent en un morceaux de leurs problèmes. Mechi à Mu, qui j'espère va apprécier la suite autant que les chps précédents. Et bien sûr à Fushicho qui est tjs là mechi bcp à toi! Yes!

Aussi, j'ai honteusement oublié de mentionner ma bêta-lectrice (pardooooooon T.T)que je nomme donc Lancelot! Héhé. Voilà, je m'arrêta là : Bonne lecture!

**Destination Hawaï**

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Athéna pour en arriver là?? Gémissait Aiolia de temps en temps, si ce n'est tout le temps. Toi je comprends bien après tout ce que tu as fait à notre déesse, mais moi!

- Tais-toi un peu, tu veux. Je réfléchis, répondait Kanon, irrité.

Les deux cousins ne disaient pas grand-chose d'autre, attendant la décision finale du Grand Pope, espérant que cette fois-ci il serait mieux conseillé que ce soir-là.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'es là toi? Demanda Kanon au brun. J'aurais cru que tu prendrais mieux le rôle de délateur, plus que de victime.

- Ben, disons que j'étais en voie d'attenter à la vie de Shion, dévoila misérablement Aiolia.

Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas? Son frère allait lui passer un de ces savons. De quoi préférer rester enfermer au fond, bien qu'ils aient les pieds dans l'eau.

- Sérieux? S'esclaffa Kanon, assez impressionné.

- Oui. Il s'est mêlé d'affaires qui ne le regardaient pas. J'te jure, j'allais lui faire sa fête, affirma Aiolia, fier malgré lui de briller devant Kanon.

L'ombre de Saga le regarda un moment. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça d'Aiolia. Se mesurer à Shion. Il imaginait bien la scène d'ici: les deux hommes s'affrontant comme des sauvages! Deux hommes virils aux pouvoirs extraordinaires que seul lui, Kanon, aurait pu séparer. Kanon, épargne le Sanctuaire de deux cadavres d'imbéciles mais dont tout le monde chante les prodiges. Saga serait tellement fier de lui: "Mon frère, grâce à ta brillante intervention désintéressée de toutes pensées diaboliques (c'est vrai ça?), tu as sauvé les vestiges de ce Sanctuaire, qui malgré tout à pris un coup de vieux avec un tel représentant (ça c'est vrai!). Félicitations!".

Tout ce qui manquait à ce tableau idyllique était Mu, rayonnant d'admiration, le remerciant d'avoir sauvé son maître, et il l'embrasserait, et… et surtout pas!! Mais où avait-il la tête?

Kanon sortit de son monde de fantasmes. Il n'avait jamais empêché quoi que cela soit, et ce ne serait pas demain la veille, et pour des raisons des plus obscures il était en prison, après avoir prouvé à Athéna ses bonnes intentions. Bien sûr, en ce qui concernait sauver le monde, ou des jouvencelles et des jouvenceaux, c'était une autre histoire, mais Athéna… ; enfin, si les jouvencelles et jouvenceaux n'étaient pas trop moches, peut-être penserait-il différemment…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée inopinée d'une tierce personne:

- Shaka! S'écria Aiolia en s'accrochant aux barreaux super résistants. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu viens nous délivrer?!

- T'es comme même pas, toi aussi, mis sous barreaux? S'enquit Kanon.

- Non. Calme-toi Aiolia. J'ai seulement appris de Airos et Saga qui sont Grands Popes par intérims (le Grand Pope n'a pas eu le temps de choisir entre les deux; il les a tous deux choisis) que tu étais là… ainsi que Kanon. Alors je viens vous apporter des oranges, expliqua le chevalier de la Vierge d'un ton sérieux.

Les gouttes de l'orage tombaient doucement sur leurs têtes.

- Mais! S'exclama soudain Kanon. Si Saga est Grand Pope, il peut me faire sortir d'ici tout de suite!

- C'est en effet ce qu'a proposé Airos, mais par contre c'est ton frère qui a refusé, expliqua Shaka en faisant passer le sac d'oranges à travers les barreaux.

- Et pourquoi Saga ne me fait-il pas sortir, moi alors? Demanda à son tour Aiolia.

- Eh ben, c'est parce que Airos, à son tour, a refusé.

- J'ai comme l'impression, Kanon, qu'ils vont en mettre du temps à prendre une décision, ces deux-là, se lamenta le Lion maudit.

- Ouais, t'as raison, et cela montre à quel point nous sommes précieux à nos frères respectifs, soupira l'autre grec.

Malheureux, ils prirent tous deux une orange. Shaka sembla hésiter un moment à faire ou à dire quelque chose mais décida qu'il serait plus à l'aise dans son paisible paradis blanc douillé.

Après la nuit, vint le matin, puis le début d'après-midi et Milo sortit de son temple, les yeux dans le vague. Qu'avait-il à faire aujourd'hui déjà? Il avait du mal à s'en rappeler… ah, si, il devait régler son problème avec Camus, et ce soir régler le problème de Kanon. Hélas il n'avait pas tout bien capté à ces histoires de lettres, alors il devrait aller lui demander plus d'explications plus tard.

Le grec aux cheveux ondulés entama son ascension jusqu'à l'avant dernière maison. Il y entra, les yeux toujours embrumés, mais l'esprit bien préparé. Tout baillant il traversa le temple, mais ce qu'il vit le coupa d'un coup et il se retrouva bête, debout au centre du temple. Sur la table la maigre valise du français, mais pas de français. A sa place, Shina. Milo frotta ses yeux. Shina… pas Camus. Etrangement, cela ne faisait aucun sens au Scorpion. Il était bien chez Camus, non?

- Heu, keske tu fous là? Demanda-t-il sans ménagement.

- Bah, j'aide Camus à préparer son voyage, répondit l'italienne, occupée avec des vêtements.

- Je vois ça… attends là, une chemise hawaïenne?!! En Sibérie?

En effet, le chevalier d'Argent tenait une chemise aux couleurs chaudes qu'elle pliait méthodiquement et mettait dans le sac.

- Oui, fit-elle, ceci est bien une chemise hawaïenne.

- Mais, mais, Camus va bien dans son trou perdu, figé par la glace! Pas sur une île pleine de belles filles et de beaux mecs comme Hawaï!!??

- Si! Sembla sourire Shaina de dessous son masque.

- Si? On parle bien de Camus là?

Milo en avait la mâchoire pendante, n'en croyant pas un mot.

- Referme la bouche Milo, tu baves sur le sol, intervint la voix caractéristique du chevalier du Verseau.

Milo nota que ce n'était pas le même ton employé que quand il parlait avec sa grande amie Shaka.

- Mais, mais, Camus, c'est un malentendu. Tu ne vas pas vraiment partir. Pour Hawaï! Tu plaisantes!

Camus haussa un sourcil, regardant un peu bêtement le pauvre animal qui gémissait presque de désespoir.

- J'ai pas l'habitude de plaisanter, répondit-il après un moment incertain.

Silence; Shina rangeait silencieusement sans sembler prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- Mais, mais, bredouillait le grec.

Camus fronça les sourcils: Milo n'arrivait plus à parler. Pourquoi était-il comme ça? On aurait dit les rôles inversés. Normalement, il aurait sortit quelque chose du genre: "Tu fuis hein? Je te fais tant d'effet que ça?"

Encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse articuler ces mots.

Enervé, Camus perdit un peu patience:

- Bon, si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, tu peux partir. Le Grand Pope serait mécontent.

- Le Grand Pope? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans?

- C'es lui qui m'envois là-bas en mission pour chercher un élève. Je pars ce soir, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

- Mais, pourquoi Hawaï? Et pourquoi toi?

- Discute pas. C'est ainsi et c'est tout. Tu peux disposer.

Milo fit demi-tour – Camus ne vit pas son petit sourire contrarié – et disparut dehors. Milo se rendait compte qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de cette façon, Camus semblait insensible aux larmes et aux lamentations. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Camus ne partirait pas! C'était un fait. Ou en tout cas, pas sans lui. Il fallait juste trouver la bonne personne. Le tortueux Scorpion prit alors route vers le bas. Dur, dur, mais ho! Combien excitant.

La pluie avait cessé, mais les nuages avaient décidé de garder le cap sur leur belle petite île.

Il arriva chez Shaka. Depuis qu'Aiolia et lui avait découvert son secret, elle restait cloîtrée chez elle, n'osant sortir.

- Salut ma belle! Salua Milo, souriant.

- Pff, on entre dans ces temples comme dans des moulins, se plaignit Shaka, en pleine conversation avec Bouddha.

Le huitième chevalier se mit devant la blonde qui était en position lotus, et il fit pleins de gestes peu intellectuels pour avoir son attention.

- Tu me vois?

- Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends? Et arrête de t'idiotiser de la sorte, ça t'arrange pas, fit la réponse acariâtre.

- Pourtant, tu ne voyais pas Aiolia quand il était un gros chat.

- Disons que quand cela s'est produit la première fois, je n'étais pas vraiment dans le bon état d'esprit pour le remarquer. Que veux-tu? T'excuser?

- Et puis quoi encore! Je suis là pour te forcer à réparer les bêtises que tu as faites!

- Tiens donc.

- Oui, à cause de toi, Camus part… pour Hawaï!

- Grand bien lui fasse.

- Tu ne sembles pas bien comprendre. Si tu ne lui fais pas changer d'avis, ce sont les gens qui vont changer d'avis sur toi quand ils apprendront que tu es en réalité une femme.

Shaka soupira, pas du tout impressionnée, mais trouvant Milo bien pénible de si bon matin, enfin, c'était plutôt presque l'heure du déjeuner. Et la seule manière de s'en débarrasser, c'était de lui indiquer une autre piste pour qu'il aboutisse à ses fins:

- Tu sais, ce que tu me dis concernant Camus ne m'est pas inconnu. Et comme tu sembles bien au courant aussi, tu dois savoir que c'est en fait un ordre du Grand Pope lui-même. Il l'a appelé hier soir très tard. Je sais, j'ai aussi été convoquée. Ce que j'ai alors dit à Camus hier après-midi n'est donc que coïncidence. De ce fait, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'adresser pour avoir ton souhait exaucé, mais aux Grands Popes eux-mêmes.

Milo médita ça un moment:

- Eux-mêmes? Ils sont combien maintenant?

- Ben, après avoir donné ses ordres à Camus, Shion est parti en urgence à Star Hill. Il a donc nommé Airos et Saga responsables pendant son absence.

- Ah bon, pourquoi est-il partit?

Shaka haussa les épaules, mais Milo n'attendit pas la réponse, il était déjà partit comme un chien fou vers l'imposant temple du représentant masqué d'Athéna, tout en haut de la montagne.

---

Voilà! Je sais que bcp d'entre vous se sont un peu plus intéressé au ShakaXAiolia (c pas un secret) et à la situation de Mu, mais il faut qd même s'occuper un peu de la situation de not' chti scorpion. Héhé, a plus!


	12. Changements de Programmes

Hello hello! Voici donc le chapitre 12, qui sans tous vos encouragements ne serait jamais paru. Mechi à Fushicho, et ses compliments , ça me fait chaud au cœur (zut, j'deviens sentimentale), à Mu! qui j'espère sera contente de voir en majorité Milo dans ce chapitre, bien sûr, à Darkshadow qui arriverai presque à faire des reveiws encore plus longue que mes chapitres (ben, faut dire que c'est sûrement pas dure, vu leur longueur). Ainsi qu'à Ange pour son grand enthousiasme, à Perlapinpin et son imagination qui m'a bien fait marrée! Et bien sûr, à Karasu (rha! A chaque fois cela me fait penser à Kankuro, et je peux pas m'empêcher de baver!), qui verra donc comment se comportent Saga et Airos ensembles en tant que Grands Popes. Enjoy :

**Changements de programmes**

Les deux Grands Popes par intérims patientaient dans la salle du trône pour que leur règne, dont ils ne voyaient pas le bout, prenne enfin fin:

- Bon, Saga, c'est à mon tour de m'asseoir sur le trône! On avait dit quinze minutes chacun et cela fait plus de vingt minutes que t'es dessus! Se plaignit le Sagittaire.

- Pff, c'est pas vrai, regarde ma montre. Il reste encore dix minutes.

- Ah oui, cela fait dix minutes que ta montre disait que cela fait seulement dix minutes. Tu dois plus avoir de batterie.

Saga regarda curieusement les aiguilles de sa montre, et en effet, la galopeuse avait rendu l'âme sur la seconde quarante-sept de la minute huit de l'heure une de l'après-midi. Le grec fit la moue et secoua sa montre vigoureusement:

- Tu vas marcher satanée montre! J'ai changé la pile il y a une semaine à peine. Arg! Saleté!

- Bon, le temps que tu ailles chez l'horloger, je peux me reposer sur le siège.

Et c'est sans ménagement que le brun éjecta son cousin pour prendre sa place.

- Hééé! Rends-moi ma place!

- Dans vingt minutes. Ah, c'est tout chaud!

- C'est ce qu'on va voir!

C'est ainsi que Milo arriva, surpris par la bataille de chiffonnier se déroulant en si haut lieu:

- Eh ben, vous êtes pires que vos frères respectifs, sous vos airs de Sainte Nitouche, rigola l'intrus.

De la mêler de bras, jambes, et poussière, Milo vit deux têtes interrogatives se tourner vers lui. Le Scorpion leur sourit, un peu crispé:

- Salut, je voudrais parler aux Grands Popes. Il y a moyen?

Alors rapidement, dans l'espoir de sauver le peu d'apparence qu'il leur reste, les deux aînés prennent des pauses plus convenables, chacun assis sur une moitié du trône convoitée. Ils se sentirent soudain bien à l'étroit.

- Oui? Fit Saga, tout sourire. Pousse-toi de là, grimaça-t-il en donnant un coup de hanche à Airos, qui, bousculé, s'agrippa à la longue chevelure bleutée de son cousin.

Le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, Milo se dit que ces deux-là n'étaient pas prêts à devenir Grand Pope officiel. Même lui avait plus de sens pratique.

- C'est bon, je peux parler? Demanda-t-il, levant un indexe devenu rouge.

Milo était à ça de devenir _black_ tant le cirque des deux zigotos lui prenait la tête. Un peu ça va, mais fallait pas non plus pousser la bêtise trop loin. Aussi, il était pressé.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer ou intervenir (et cela n'aurait sûrement pas été joli-joli), il y eut, courant vers les deux responsables, un porteur d'un message écrit.

Bien sûr, Milo ne supporta pas quand ils se bagarrèrent pour savoir qui allait ouvrir le message et qui allait le lire. Le chevalier d'Or se rendit compte que demander un petit service à ses abrutis de cousins était trop demandé. C'était le titre de Grand Pope qui leur montait à la tête ou quoi?

Et puis, par un miraculeux hasard, Airos releva la tête et sembla le voir pour la première fois:

- Tu es là pour la visite des prisonniers? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller? Une invitation écrite? Tu vois pas qu'on est en plein travail?

Mais oui, c'est ça, pensa sceptiquement le Scorpion.

Des prisonniers? Depuis quand y avait-il des prisonniers au Sanctuaire?

Il descendit donc, laissant le brouhaha au dessus de lui, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant ses deux autres cousins enfermés!

- Mais! S'écria-t-il, qu'attendez-vous là?

- On attend le jour où on pourra sortir, à ton avis? On n'épluche pas les patates! Fit la voix irritée de Kanon.

Milo garda le silence, le temps que ce forme un plan de rechange pour résoudre son problème, étant donnée que Saga n'était pas disponible.

- Hé, Kanon, je peux te faire sortir, si tu veux.

- Ah oui? Mais comment, avec mon frère et Airos?

- Bah, ils sont tellement occupés à "travailler" qu'ils ne vont pas remarquer ton absence, certifia Milo.

- Et moi? Entendirent-ils la voix d'Aiolia, dans l'ombre, un peu en retrait.

- Toi aussi, bien sûr! Fit Milo, puis en les regardant tout les deux (mais insistant plus sur Kanon): Mais en contre partie…

Le sous-entendu ne plut pas à Kanon qui agrippa fermement son cousin libre, son bras à travers les barreaux, le collant ainsi prêt de la cage:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Souffla-t-il menaçant.

Il avait pour habitude de ne jamais se fier à Milo, ce dernier ayant toujours quelques idées pernicieuses ou dangereuses derrière la tête. Et puis, cette situation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Elle avait des allures de déjà vues.

Mais Milo, ne se sentant pas du tout en danger, ne fit que rigoler, leurs visages tout proche l'un de l'autre:

- De toi, juste ton corps, sourit-il.

Kanon agrandit les yeux. Enfin, après maintes explications, les deux cousins aux cheveux bleus se mirent d'accord sur un arrangement.

- Et moi? Demanda Aiolia, désespéré d'être enfin dehors, car ces oubliettes n'étaient vraiment pas des plus agréable.

- Toi, réfléchit Milo, ben, j'en sais rien pour l'instant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera bien.

Aiolia fit la moue, mais Milo était en droit de réclamer une contre partie. Il se rassit et prit une cinquième orange du panier que leur avait généreusement donné Shaka. A chaque fois, en pensant à l'indoue, il rougissait, tant il avait pris l'habitude à voir en lui un homme (après s'être convaincu, la première fois qu'il le vit, que ce n'était vraiment pas une fille, comme quoi, les premières impressions sont toujours les bonnes).

- Bon, je reviens tout de suite avec la clé! Chantonna Milo, semblant content de lui.

Milo remonta, prêt à substituer la clé d'une façon ou d'une autre quand il tomba sur les deux Grands Popes devant lui, juste à la sortie des oubliettes.

- Qui a-t-il? Fit le Scorpion, interrogateur, mauvaise humeur revenant d'un coup.

- Ben, on vient de recevoir un mot d'Athéna, avec qui Shion est. Il demande de libérer les deux prisonniers, ordre de la déesse.

- Ahh je vois, fit Milo, se rendant compte du nouveau changement de programme. Mais ça va pas, ça, murmura-t-il à lui-même, puis à leur adresse: bon, j'aimerai bien les délivrer moi-même, ça va? Je peux avoir les clés?

Airos, n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient (en fait, il ne voulait pas voir son frère, tant il avait honte de lui: mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait en prison à la fin? On lui avait rien dit!) lui passa la grosse clé de bronze.

Milo sourit machiavéliquement. Ils l'avaient vraiment énervés ces deux-là tout à l'heure. Le glas sonnait sa revanche. Rapidement, après avoir prit la clé, il prit leurs têtes, les faisant se percuter violemment l'une contre l'autre. Ils tombèrent comme des masses. Le Scorpion, satisfait redescendit. Ainsi, c'était plus crédible comme mise en scène.


	13. Quand il est question de sousvêtements

Voilà! Enfin, le chapitre maudit (le 13). Pardonnez-moi ce petit retard, j'ai effectué une petite modification de dernière minute. Mais, comme m'avait certifié Fushicho vaut mieux tard que jamais. Et oui, tu as raison, on va tout de suite voir quelle est la brillante idée de not chti scorpion, mechi beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Bonjour aussi à DarkShadow et désolée du retard je sais que tu attends toujours le chp 15 avec impatience. YES! Karasu! Je te préviens tout de suite, Saga va pas s'arranger (mais pas ici, plus tard). Mechi pour ta review (Kankuro POWAAAR! o.O). Mechi à Mu aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture!

**Quand il est question de sous-vêtements**

- Je refuse! Cria Kanon devant le onzième temple.

- Comment ça! S'outra Milo, je t'ai sorti de ta piteuse prison au péril de ma vie (passons les détails)! Tu as dit 'oui' juste avant!

- Mais à l'époque il n'était pas question que je me fasse passer pour Saga!

Ses mains tremblaient un peu à la pensée de la nature de la sanction qu'il recevrait si jamais on le découvrait. Il secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Tu fais la poule mouillée alors que c'est moi qui t'ai fait sortir de ton trou miteux, et en plus, c'est moi qui dois jouer au facteur auprès de Mu pour toi! T'es gonflé!

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, baissa la tête le Gémeau. Je vais voir Camus, et sous prétexte que je suis un Grand Pope par intérim complètement barge aux antécédents de schizophrénie qu'on ne démontre plus, je lui interdis de partir jusqu'au nouvel an.

- Tu as tout compris! Allons-y.

Milo obligea Kanon à monter sur les escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée. Les marches étaient glissantes.

- Et s'il me reconnaît? S'inquiéta de nouveau Kanon.

- Mais non, assura le Scorpion tout sourire, j'le connais bien, il n'y verra que du feu.

Et il donna une vigoureuse pousse vers l'avant pour l'empêcher de trouver d'autre chose à critiquer.

Puis, à moitié entrés par la porte, Milo se frappa le front:

- Mince! J'avais oublié un petit détail.

- Ah, on peut toujours faire demi-tour si tu veux, suggéra son cousin, l'air de rien.

Milo sembla hésiter, mais qu'importe eut été sa décision finale, il était trop tard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les garçons? Se fit une voix connue.

L'ancien Dragon des Mers sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fout là? Grinça-t-il entre les dents, donnant à Milo un sale regard.

Mais ce dernier était plus occupé à essayer de se convaincre qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il voyait: c'est-à-dire une Shina devant une valise, liste dans une main, mais beaucoup plus grave: un caleçon bleu marine avec des petits pingouins dans l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça? S'exclama le Scorpion avec colère en arrachant le sous-vêtement de la poigne de la jeune fille. Même moi je n'ai jamais eu droit de frôler un tant soit peu ses sous-vêtements! Comment oses-tu!

Les choses étaient allées tellement vite que Kanon ne put réagir qu'après qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Shina, avec son tempérament de feu ne se laissa pas faire; ne supportant pas d'être traitée ainsi, elle envenima la situation:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, toi! Casse-toi. Et rends-moi ça!

- Sale perverse! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec les caleçons de Camus?

- Quoi? Mais rien!

Ils en vinrent aux coups.

CRAAAC, un trou dans le mur.

Kanon secoua la tête. Il sentait Camus pas loin, dans ses quartiers, et il semblait se rapprocher. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier risquait la syncope en voyant le carnage de sa pièce principale à cause d'un Milo devenu brusquement _black _pour une simple histoire de par-dessous.

- Heu, Milo, je ne pense pas que ce que tu fais soit conseillé, dit calmement Kanon de sa voix la plus posée (il était bien censé jouer le rôle de son très calme et diplomatique frangin).

Bien sûr, tout le bien que cette intervention lui fit, fut un attentat contre sa personne: la valise ouverte et pleine de tissus tous bien pliés projetée vers lui; il n'eut pas de mal à l'éviter, mais les habits ne furent pas épargnés.

- Tiens, il pleut des… hum, Milo, ça non plus c'était pas recommandé.

- **TA GUEULE!** (Black)

- Bien…

Mais comment faisait son frère pour imposer son autorité sans utiliser des poings? (Kanon, en pleine méditation sur le psychique inconcevable de son jumeau…)

Il vit s'approcher l'ombre du français… Réagissant au quart de tour, Kanon agrippa rapidement les cols des deux trouble-fêtes toujours en mode "crêpage de chignon" ou "cassage de gueules"et avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ce qui se passait, ils avaient déjà été jetés dehors. Kanon claqua la porte et soupira.

- Kanon?

- Whaa! Heu…

Kanon souffla. Cela s'annonçait mal. Il déglutit. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait déjà faire, au juste?

Il se racla la gorge, prit la posture la plus sûre qu'il put sur ses genoux tremblants.

- Kanon? Feignit-il l'étonnement en prononçant son prénom. Allons Camus, tu ne peux pas ne PAS me reconnaître. C'est moi, Saga!

Grand sourire flamboyant, ainsi que coup d'œil entendu. Camus se demanda si c'était une mauvaise blague, mais haussa les épaules:

- C'était quoi tout ce bruit?

- Bruit? Ah, c'était juste Milo qui faisait du grabuge… je l'ai mis à la porte, balaya Kanon la bagatelle, se rendant compte que Camus n'avait pas encore remarqué le bordel alentour, et il pria que cela soit le cas jusqu'à son départ.

- Que fais-tu dans cet état? Continua l'inquisition – était-il tombé dans le panneau?

- Quel état?

Perplexe, il se regarda; il ne s'était pas changé lors de sa sortie de prison, ainsi, à chaque mouvement toute la poussière environnante lui collait au froc qui devenait une éponge, et à chaque pas, une belle empreinte gadouilleuse le suivait.

- Heu… heu, c'est rien. J'suis juste allé voir Aiolia et… heu, mon cher et tendre frère en prison… comme n'importe quel Grand Pope digne de ce nom! Oups, désolé, tu as raison, j'suis d'un crade, la honte. Vraiment, Camus, j'suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû me changer avant de venir ici à poil… pile poile!

Silence.

Le thermomètre de Kanon en connaissait des hauts et des bas à cet instant précis. Il parlait comment Saga avec Camus?

Ce dernier sembla passer outre les débilités de Kanon (mais le Gémeau n'arrivait pas à savoir si le Verseau était vraiment berné par la supercherie ou pas) et passa un regard circulaire; son regard s'assombrit en voyant entre autre ses pantalons accrochés à son pin des Pyrénées et ses chaussettes devenues de vraies serpillières.

- C'est quoi ce désordre? Demanda-t-il dangereusement.

- C'est pas moiiiiiiii! C'est… Milo! Avec Shina! Enfin, les vêtements, ils se les sont arrachés, ce fut chaud, expliqua le soi-disant intérimaire.

Le Verseau ferma les yeux, la colère près du zéro absolu:

- Où sont-ils? Déglutit-il.

- Heu, je les ai foutus à la porte pour qu'ils puissent continuer sans nous déranger.

- Nous déranger? Froncement de sourcils suspicieux.

Camus lui avait toujours semblé un peu intimidant. Qu'est-ce que Milo pouvait bien lui trouver?

- Oui! Parfaitement… enfin, non, pas dans ce sens… s'enfonça Kanon encore plus, avec des gesticulations absolument non nécessaires.

Silence, il tenta de se calmer pour vite en finir avec cette situation absolument sans queue ni tête…

Il prit le ton le plus solennel qu'il put, tout en reculant assez discrètement vers sa porte de sortie:

- Camus du Verseau, chevalier d'Or d'Athéna et représentant des glaces éternelles et des ourses polaires, je t'informe, moi, Saga, par les droits que me sont conférés, que ton voyage pour la Polynésie…

- Hawaï.

- … Oui, et bien, il est annulé! Du moins jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis!

Parfait! Il fit demi-tour et sortit, satisfait de lui.

Je suis un acteur de génie! On ne saura jamais que ce fut moi qui ai dit des trucs pareils, pensa-t-il. En fin de compte, c'est très marrant de se faire passer pour Saga. J'ai toujours de superbes idéééééééééééééééés…

- …AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pris par sa propre mégalomanie, le cher Gémeau ne fit pas très attention, et des marches trempées et donc extrêmement glissantes à la sortie onzième temple, il se retrouva en moins de deux tout en bas de la montagne, le postérieur en feu, et dont chaque bosse pouvait témoigner d'une agression de la part de toutes les marches du Sanctuaire.

- Aïeeeeuhhhhh! Pleura-t-il, c'est quand qu'on mettra des antidérapants sur ces foutus escaliers!

Pestant contre la saison des pluies, il dut tout remonter jusqu'à chez Milo.


	14. Saison des pluies

Yahooooooo! Oui, j'suis là, oui, j'suis toujours vivante! Ben, ce petit retard, pour lequel je suis véritablement désolée, est dû entre autre à congé maladie abominable plus rechute (grippe, indigestion, insolation (oui, fait beaucoup soleil chez moi)) et donc un long rattrapage de cours. Je m'excuse encore.

Par contre, merciiiiii pour votre enthousiasme, mechi à ma p'tite Fushicho qui a toujours un p'tit mot sympathique, à Mu à qui j'espère ce chp va plaire, à Karasu et je suis dégoûtée, car c même pas Kankuro qui est devenu Kazekage! è.é Pas juste, mechi à Darkshadow, mais ne me tue pas si je t'annonce que ce qui était initialement prévu au chp 15 est passé au 16 lol, et à Clo que je remercie pour ses compliments. Voilà! Bonne lecture!

**Saison des pluies**

Shaka ne comprenait pas. La concentration ne venait pas. Bouddha semblait la bouder. Pourquoi! Qu'avait-elle fait de si mal? Juste parce qu'on commençait à jaser dans le coin sur son identité elle devait se sentir coupable!

La colère monta! Et le Grand Pope qui lui promettait un châtiment à la hauteur de sa trahison. Mais quelle trahison? C'était pas sa faute si… si…

Aiolia…

Un rire sortit de la bouche du chevalier d'Or, toute sa tension s'y faisait ressentir. C'était sa réputation et sa vie qui étaient en jeu. Elle semblait avoir perdu tous ses alliés, et elle, elle pensait au grec avec attendrissement à cause de cette malédiction le pourchassant sans cesse.

La Vierge pensait avoir sondé le Lion deux minutes après l'avoir rencontré: l'exact contraire de son frère en fait, s'était-elle dit. Semblait aujourd'hui qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ce caractère entier et idiomatique.

"- Allons, cesse ça! Se réprima Shaka, énervée. Va chercher ton panier d'oranges, tu le verras là-bas si ça peut te faire plaisir… Mais tais-toi! Et cesse de te parler!

Pestant comme l'hindouiste pouvait, elle alla direction le treizième temple, mais dès qu'un de ses pieds fut dehors, la pluie s'abattit aussi violemment qu'une chute de météorites, la trempant en une seconde.

"- J'aurais juré qu'il y a cinq minutes, il faisait beau.

Saleté de climat méditerranéen! La saison des pluies étaient officiellement là, et en force. Toute l'île était noyée dans de bas nuages arrivés en temps record. La terre, déjà bien gorgée d'eau de la première averse d'hier soir recrachait maintenant tout le liquide. Donc non seulement l'île était noyée par les nuages bas et lourds, mais elle était également inondée: des torrents de boue liquide déboulaient le long de la montagne divine, emportant tout avec eux, et finalement transformant les arènes en marais propice au paludisme.

Et c'était ainsi tous les ans; ils perdaient un peu de leur patrimoine, les pierres s'esquintaient et s'effritaient, les demeures secondaires pour la plupart étaient détruites. Même les temples n'échappaient pas à quelques inondations. Alors pas la peine de se casser la tête pour savoir dans quel état les oubliettes étaient.

Voilà la joyeuse saison. On se croirait dans le tiers-monde! Mais c'était quoi celle île de malheur?

Durant sa traversée sur le parcours du combattant, tous ses compagnons d'Or la regardaient, les yeux ronds, se demandant comment il était possible que le délicat chevalier de la Vierge ose sortir par un temps si impure.

Ce fut donc en un temps record (dans la catégorie "longueur excessive") qu'elle atteignit l'imposant temple réservé au Grand Pope. Le chevalier nota en aparté que bien ne sachant pas se qui s'était passé exactement entre Camus et Milo dernièrement, les choses eurent l'air d'avoir avancé… peut-être pas dans le bon sens, vu l'était bordélique du temple du Verseau.

Enfin arrivée chez les Grands Popes. Personne:

"- Heu, Airos… Y'a quelqu'un? Saga? Demanda-t-elle, en voyant la salle du trône vide.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça, c'était un coup des cousins, c'était signé.

"- Sh… Shaka, ici, bégaya une voix.

Elle découvrit Aiolia – qui était celui qui l'avait appelée – un peu plus loin, dans une pièce adjacentes séparée par un rideau.

Mais Shaka n'en crut pas ses sens (moins les yeux mais bon, plus besoin de commenter dessus). Elle avait l'impression d'être entrée dans un cirque de créatures extraordinaires:

Aiolia – heureusement normal – tentait de calmer une immonde créature naine, avec de longs cheveux secs comme des tiges de bambou qui essayait de lui griffer le visage, et de lui arracher les cheveux. Le plus insupportable surtout, c'était les sons aigus qui en sortaient:

"- Lâche-moi sale ver de terre! Je vais devenir le maître du monde! Mais d'abord je vais rôtir ce satané Scorpion! Le mettre en charpie, en morceaux, le décortiquer écailles par écailles… Je suis le Grand Pope noms de dieux! Je suis le Grand Pope, vous comprenez!

Sa longue queue fourchue (parce que oui, il en a une) manqua de frapper Aiolia qui le tenait du bout des doigts.

"- Saga, calme-toi, tentait-t-il, le visage en sang à cause des ongles ciselés du démon cornu.

Le chevalier du Lion hésitait à se montrer plus décisif, de peur de devoir subir le même sort que Milo.

"- TA GUEULE! Il va payer! Il est la honte de la chevalerie! La honte de la Grèce! La honte de la famille! Et toi aussi! Bandes d'incapables!

"- Mais tu vas te TAIRE! Grogna une voix gutturale et animale.

Un centaure aussi grand qu'Aldébaran, que Shaka n'avait pas encore remarqué trop pris par l'allure particulièrement repoussante du Gémeau, arracha la bestiole des mains d'Aiolia et la secoua vigoureusement:

"- SAGAAAAAAA! Tu me casses les oreilles! Vociféra-t-il, son visage mi-animal, mi-humain grimaçant avec une telle violence, que même Shaka déglutit, un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"- Mais… mais, c'est sa faute, répondit le frère de Kanon, yeux rouges étincelants.

"- M'en fous!

Vraiment, cette ancienne génération…

Shaka était sans voix ni couleur. Aiolia soupira, s'épongea le visage avec ses vêtements trempés. Il était tout tremblotant, claquant des dents, quoique les yeux vides, mi-clos.

L'hybride devant sûrement être Airos avait un corps d'équin de couleur brun brûlé, des sabots énormes et fendus. Pourtant son corps s'élevait vers un buste humanoïde couvert d'un fun duvet brun s'arrêtant aux joues de son visage. Ses yeux étaient comme des trous d'onyx. Sa dentition était forte, et dans son état d'énervement il lui sortait des narines proéminentes des hennissements menaçants.

Tout en muscle, il imposait sa présence de part son exceptionnelle carrure qui à côté d'elle, celles de Masque de Mort et d'Aldébaran réunies ne valaient que du pipi de chat.

Malheureusement pour tout ce beau monde, le temple n'était pas hermétique au bruit, et un petit messager arriva, porteur d'un nouveau message du Grand Pope, mais tout de même aussi intrigué par tous ces bruits peu gracieux:

"- Euh, Grands Popes? Tenta-t-il.

Silence embarrassé.

"- Quoi! Aboya la voix miniaturisée de Saga irrité.

"- Heu, vous vous sentez bien?

"- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te fou… Har! Arg!

"- Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, prit le relais Airos, ayant installé le diablotin sous un sabot.

Il fit signe à Shaka qui était bien sûr le plus présentable et plus responsable d'aller voir ce que cet abruti leur voulait. Vraiment, y'avait des gens qui savaient choisir leur moment.

Shaka se présenta devant le petit sbire et demanda quelle affaire il cherchait ici et maintenant.

"- Où sont les Grands Popes? S'enquit l'autre.

"- Ils sont… indisponibles… dans leur piscine, hasarda le chevalier d'Or. J'ai été nommé Grand Pope intérimaire des les Grands Popes d'intérims nommés par le Grand Pope lui-même.

Le petit messager qui avait d'autres choses à faire, comme aller réparer les quatre murs de sa bicoque s'étant effondrés suite à un violent éboulement remit rapidement le message à l'intérimaire des intérims. Comme quoi, parfois, le monde est bien fait.

Shaka, dévorée de curiosité et de peur que le message la concerne personnellement le lut.

"- Que dit le message? Demanda Airos en sortant de leur planque, Saga reprenant son souffle sur son dos.

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant froidement Aiolia qui se tenait derrière son frère.

"- Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes vous transformés? Se surprit de demander la Vierge, les yeux maintenant fuyants.

Les deux aînés avaient été mis au courant par Aiolia que Shaka savait pour leur petit secret.

"- C'est cet idiot de Scorpion! Gigota le grec aux cheveux normalement bleus. Il m'a cogné la tête contre celle d'Airos par sadisme! Je vais lui faire payer cet affront en lui faisant avaler tous ses scorpions vivants! Et après, quand j'aurais le monde à mes pieds…! Héééééé! WaaAAaAaaaAAa! NooOOooOon!

BOUM.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses interminables projets de conquêtes du monde et réformes que Airos se rua le faisant voltiger en l'air, et avec l'adresse d'un pro du baseball, le projeta contre le trône en marbre massif, la marque du sabot en demi-lune sur sa face.

"- Airos, je crois que tu y es allé un peu fort: il a au moins perdu quatre dents, souligna son frère.

"- Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite!

Quelle famille! C'était la foire! Shaka comprenait mieux pourquoi Shion avait des sueurs froides, et si peur que son cher élève côtoie de tels énergumènes. Et encore, ils n'étaient pas au complet…

"- Mais vous êtes bien des chevaliers d'Or! C'est pas un misérable Milo même pas entraîné qui va vous mettre KO? Discuta le seul chevalier d'Or normal (et encore) trouvant leur comportement déplorable.

"- Ben, disons que la pluie aussi influe sur nous assez négativement. Nous sommes rapidement affaiblis et fatigués.

"- Oui, cela se voit, remarqua Shaka avec mépris, regardant l'agité incrusté dans le marbre.

"- Fais pas attention à l'autre excité. Regarde plutôt Aiolia, il tient à peine debout. D'une pinchette il se mettrait à miauler, et à ressembler à un chat de gouttière trempé et crade.

"- Je m'en fiche d'Aiolia! Continua la Vierge, crispée de tic nerveux. J'en ai marre de vos histoires dans lesquelles vous ne pouvez vous empêcher ne m'entraîner!

Sa voix couvrait le son des grosses gouttes s'effondrant avec fracas sur le temple par milliers; ses joues habituellement froide avaient rosies.

Les deux frères échangèrent un coup d'œil perplexe. Mais? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fait?

"- Shaka, calme-toi, tenta mollement Aiolia qui sentait ses forces le quitter ainsi que l'usage de ses tympans.

"- Oh! S'outragea la jeune femme. Toi surtout Aiolia! Parce que figure-toi que j'ai été convoquée par le Grand Pope lui-même avant qu'il ne parte, me faisant savoir que tu lui avais tout dit! Regarde le résultat!

Le cosmos divin les percuta tous (enfin, Saga ne sentit rien, étant déjà KO). Shaka leur montra le message arrivé il y avait quelques minutes. Elle le lâcha, et sortit – semblant s'être calmée aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était mise en colère – dans le torrent affluant de l'Olympe.

Le chevalier du sixième temple arriva, trempé jusqu'à mi-cuisse sans parler de l'état de ses cheveux. Il allait falloir attendre un peu de soleil avant de devoir passer la serpillière ici.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Demanda Airos de sa voix de grand frère responsable et infaillible en lisant le message. En quoi es-tu responsable de cette situation?

Il était furieux contre Aiolia que Shaka soit furieux contre le Lion.

"- Tu sais lire, non? Pff, plus tard Airos, c'est vraiment pas le moment. Faut que j'aille lui parler, décida Aiolia avant de partir.

Mais Aiolia! Où vas-tu? Par là ce sont les oubliettes, fit-il remarquer, mais son frère était déjà descendu.

Il relut le message du Grand Pope qui disait:

"_Je rentre tard ce soir! J'espère que d'ici là, le chevalier de la Vierge aura concédé à mettre un MASQUE! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre! Sinon, c'est vos grades qui sauteront!_"

Peu de temps après son arrivée chez elle, Shaka reçut la visite d'un lion bien malheureux et misérable, panier dans la gueule.

Voilà! Je suis désolée si ce chapitre semble être un peu beaucoup décousu, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à bien m'exprimer, je sais pas pourquoi, et aussi il y a beaucoup de choses qui partent un peu dans tous les sens. Mais je vous promets que le prochain (qui sera la prochainement), outre le fait de parler de Mu (pour tous ceux qui l'attendent avec impatience) reviendra au niveau lol.

A plus


	15. Suicide Collectif

Hello! Hé oui! Mu est toujours aux abonnés absents, Darkshadow… excuse-moi, mais le prochain chapitre, c'est le bon! Mechi de vos encouragements notamment à ma p'tite Fushicho, à Clo, à qui je dois avouer qu'il est tout aussi bizarre d'écrire de Shaka au féminin que de le lire (j'ai toujours peur de louper un accord), à Mu, à qui je donne un très grand mechi pour ce qu'elle fait pour moi! -bisousss- et à Karasu! Grande fan de Kankuro! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Aussi une remarque spéciale à Dee-dee, à qui je demanderai bien d'expliquer sa review que j'ai trouvé surprenante et assez intéressante. J'suis piquée de curiosité ;) En tout cas mechi pour tes encouragements!

Bonne lecture.

Suicide Collectif

Kanon des Gémeaux attendait depuis trente minutes chez Milo, nerveux et maudissant ce dernier de ne pas être là. Il allait quand même pas lui poser un lapin, maintenant qu'il lui avait réglé son problème avec Camus?

Peut-être que le Scorpion était-il revenu voir son français national pour vérifier si le Gémeau avait bien fait le travail.

Agacé, le grec reprit sa marche en direction du onzième temple.

"- C'est pas vrai, je vais quand même pas passer ma journée à grimper ces escaliers à la con, grinça-t-il.

Le temple en question arriva en vue et il hésita à entrer, espérant déceler la présence de son cousin semblant avoir prit pour idole l'"invisible man". Il ne sentit rien mais entendit des bruits secs de nulle part de bien précis.

Après une petite recherche, il arriva près de la falaise et y jeta un coup d'œil. En contrebas, une femme y était désespéramment agrippée.

Kanon jura:

"- Hé! Shina! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

L'Ophiucus releva la tête, rouge de colère:

"- J'écrase un satané scorpion! Lui cria-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Kanon déglutit… mèèèèèèèèèèèèrde.

"- Et… et Milo? Où est-il? Tu l'as vu?

"- Qu'il aille au diable! Eh! Reviens-là sale bête que je t'écrase! Menaça la jeune femme.

Pourtant le petit scorpion noir aux reflets bleus n'allait pas – même pour les yeux d'une jolie italienne – commettre le suicide.

"- Kanoooooooooooon! Retentit plutôt la bestiole – l'interpellé se rendit compte qu'il avait vu juste et agrandit les yeux – Viens m'aider! Elle est folle! Continua Milo de hurler.

Bien évidemment, Shina, se surprenant d'entendre un scorpion émettre des bruits qu'elle comprenait, glapit, sursauta et fit le mauvais pas vers le gouffre derrière elle.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de l'ancien général de Poséidon et des facettes exorbitées (ça a des facettes un scorpion?) de Milo, ils virent l'italienne sombrer dans le gouffre. Alors Kanon sauta à son tour…

Pendant ce temps, dans une petite crique, entourée des hauts rochers de la montagne sacrée, un homme, seul dans ce lieu difficile d'accès, était assis sur une pierre, somnolant, canne à pêche en main, chapeau sur la tête – donc même l'auteur ne peut le reconnaître. Il sifflotait inconsciemment un air simple mis en boucle, heureux d'avoir trouvé un des rares coins où il y avait de l'eau douce (non polluée).

Malheureusement pour le vacancier, sa bienveillante quiétude fut brutalement mise à terme pas un cri des plus perçant jamais entendu auparavant. Se disant sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'un oiseau rare, il ne daigna pas y accorder de l'importance étant plus mordu de pêche que de chasse aux pigeons.

Il eut pourtant du mal à ne pas être distrait quand l'oiseau en question le percuta de plein fouet, et qu'il l'eut rattrapé dans ses bras de justesse grâce à son impressionnante vitesse d'exécution. Le chapeau s'envola lors de l'atterrissage et la canne à pêche tomba.

Bientôt plus un bruit ne se fit entendre.

Shina ouvrit les yeux, surprise de ne pas être trois mètres sous terre.

Son sauveur siffla et lui sourit:

"- Et bien, heureusement que j'étais là parce que ça fait une trotte de là-haut jusqu'en bas.

Il leva la tête pour estimer la distance parcourue par ce petit oisillon mais tout ce qu'il vit – et entendit par la même occasion – était un Kanon encore moins gracieux que son prédécesseur kamikaze:

"- …iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvv…

**_PLOUF_!** Il fit le grand plongeon qui inonda tous les alentours.

Regard perplexe du pêcheur trempé qui se demanda si son coin tranquille n'avait pas été transmuté en parc aquatique ou montagnes russes.

La tête d'un rat – pardon, d'un Kanon – mouillé apparut, la moitié du visage tout rouge dû à son plat qui fut classé en catégorie mortelle pour tous les non breveté en connaissances sous-marines.

"- Shura! Cria-t-il en reconnaissant le pêcheur sauveur de jeune dame en détresse.

"- Shura! S'écria alors Shina se remettant du choc.

("- Shura! Se rend compte l'auteur à son tour, euh, oui, bien sûr, c'est Shura :).

"- Oui, je vous rassure, c'est bien mon nom, merci de me le rappeler, sourit – quoi qu'un peu crispé – l'hispanique.

Pourtant alors que les choses auraient dues se tasser un peu…

"- BANZAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ!

_POC_: sur la tête du grec faisant trempette un petit insecte – _plouf_ – qui tomba à l'eau.

En ressortit la tête hirsute du tant aimé Milo, tout sourire – pour une fois un peu niais – et les yeux brillants:

"- Shura! S'exclama-t-il, ne faisant guère attention à son cousin qui lui jetait de méchants regards en se frottant la tête.

Le Capricorne regarda dépité sa canne à pêche en morceaux, et releva la tête vers les deux drôles de poissons grecs aux cheveux longs et bleus de la race des "_épouvantaillus crétinus_".

Il n'y avait pas à dire: la pêche avait été… intéressante.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire plus de commentaires, les deux extra-terrestres avaient déjà disparus.

oOo

"- C'était quoi ce bordel? Fronça Kanon les sourcils tout en épongeant sa tunique.

Il était chez Milo, habillé des habits que ce dernier lui avait prêtés le temps que les siens sèches (mais vu le haut taux d'humidité actuel, il pouvait toujours attendre). Milo ne répondit pas, ne semblant pas l'avoir entendu, trop absorbé par ce qu'il lisait. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher certains ricanements.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? Demanda son cousin, pas trop d'humeur.

Kanon s'approcha et vint s'asseoir près de l'autre. Milo déposa sa lecture qui était une lettre et regarda Kanon, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux un brin dépravée:

"- C'est quoi cette histoire? Demanda-t-il, un vague geste désignant la lettre.

"- Pff, t'es miro ou quoi? Grogna Kanon, nerveux, s'allongeant, sentant une grande fatigue l'assaillir.

Si Milo ne comprenait rien à rien, il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Il regarda sa montre. C'était bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous de Mu. Et mèèèèèèrde… il avait l'impression que ses boyaux passaient au compresseur.

Ben, tout ce que je comprends, c'est que Mu semble se lancer dans la rédaction de romans épistolaires à l'eau de rose.

"- Ta gueule! S'énerva le Gémeau, lui jetant un coussin de cuire noir juste à ses côtés.

"- Dégrade pas mon mobilier, grogna le propriétaire mais sans réagir de manière plus virulente.

Tous deux – l'adrénaline passée après leur cirque dans la crique – sentaient l'accablement de la saison des pluies sur leur métabolisme.

"- J'le sens pas, avoua le Scorpion jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la lettre du Bélier. Qu'est-ce que t'avais à te fourrer là-dedans?

"- De toute façon, t'as pas le choix. Je me suis suffisamment ridiculisé face à Camus (sous le nom de mon frère, mais quand même!).

Milo rigola tout bas:

"- Héhé, et comment cela s'est-il passé? Fit-il soudain plus intéressé.

"- Il n'a pas trop apprécié le fait d'avoir retrouvé ses sous-vêtements accrochés à ses figues de barbaries, répondit Kanon on ne peut plus sérieux.

"- Hein? Quoi?

"- Rien; j'me suis fait de ces frayeurs – Milo lui lança un regard soupçonneux et étroit – enfin, rien… rien que je ne puisse maîtriser! Le rassura-t-il immédiatement, suant à grosses goûtes.

Silence.

"- Bon, je fais quoi alors? Demanda le cadet.

"- Tu vas au rendez-vous, mais que je te prenne pas à te faire passer pour l'heureux écrivain amoureux! Et tu essayes de gagner du temps, disons un ou deux jours, le temps que je sache quoi faire.

"- Pff, pas drôle. C'est mon premier rancard avec Mu, et tu m'interdis de profiter de la situation! C'est trop cruel, pleura-t-il.

PAF, un deuxième coussin percuta sa tête.

"- Cesse de pleurnicher et écoute-moi.

La voix sévère de Kanon s'impatientait un peu… l'heure fatidique arrivait à grande enjambées… nooooooon!

"- Hééé, relaxe. Pourquoi tu te prends la tête comme ça? C'est quand même pas toi qui as écrit ces sornettes? Alors pourquoi t'y vas pas toi-même?

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes? Moi? Ecrire ça? T'es sûr que tu t'es pas fait mal en tombant de la falaise? Bon, arrête et divaguer et écoute attentivement…

Donc après l'élaboration du plan machiavélique du jumeau traître, et après une bonne bataille de coussins se soldant par le 'martyrissage' du matelas et de la décapitation des rideaux, Milo s'en vint, courageux, laissant Kanon se poster un peu plus tard dans un lieu où il aurait une bonne vue pour voir le déroulement de l'entretien.


	16. Apparences Trompeuses

Hello! Me revoilà! Aussi vite que possible! Mais la suite risque de prendre du temps pour raison d'examens :(. Mais j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder (courage AngelEyes, tu y arriveras!)! Promis.

Mechi à ma ch'tie Fushicho! A Mu – dis c'est pour quand la suite de Disparition! Et à Karasu! Kankuro POWAR! Au fait, t'en es où dans tes fics, toi? Au lieu de venir me tarabuster? Lol. Mais je t'en veux pas, tant que tu t'occupes bien de Kankuro chouchou .

Sinon, Dee-dee, comment t'as deviné pour Shura! Lol, t'as raison. En fait j'ai lu la fic dont tu parles il y a lgtps, et je crois que ça m'a marqué lol. Sinon, ce que tu devais expliquer… heu, je sais plus… ah si, pk tu trouvais ça dommage que la fic ressemble à Fruits Basket? (t'aime pas FB?) Paske, du coup, j'arrive pas à savoir si t'aime la fic ou pas . Qt à Darkshadow et Clo-821 – que je remercie pour leurs reveiws– voici _enfin_ Mu! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

(roulement de tambours: Levé de rideau:)

Apparences (très) Trompeuses

Mu marchait. Il tentait d'avoir l'air cool et relaxe, du genre démarche de robot, mâchoire serrée, regardant fixement devant, sûrement pour s'empêcher de croiser le regard des autres, qui, par l'utilisation d'un sens extrasensorielle inexistant, allaient deviner qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Ce qui au fond n'était pas du tout le cas! Se dépêcha-t-il de se dire. Mais alors là, pas du tout… qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé que Kanon soit là… Kanon… ou quelqu'un d'autre bien sûr; mais malheureusement, ce fut le Gémeau qui découvrit le pot aux roses.

Tout ça pour dire que Mu aurait dû accepter que le grec l'accompagne. Il ne serait pas resté bien sûr, mais juste sa présence aurait été utile pour lui donner quelques conseils… il n'avait pas tort en disant qu'il était ignorant. Et Mu détestait quand Kanon avait raison! Enfin, peut-être pas… enfin, il en savait rien, et il s'en fichait!

Mais, mine de rien, Kanon avait peut-être autre chose derrière se côté infantile et catastrophiquement versatile. Et le Bélier devait bien se l'avouer dans son fort intérieur: Kanon était absolument adorable sous sa forme d'ange…

En fin d'après-midi, il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous: une petite crique que Mu avait précisément choisie pour son impopularité. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le surprenne en contacte familier avec une personne bien inférieur à sa condition; il avait une certaine image à tenir. Et surtout, Shion ne lui pardonnerait jamais si jamais ils étaient découverts…

xXx

Shootant dans une pierre qui alla heurter un rocher, le chevalier du Scorpion arriva, tête en l'air vers la petite crique. Il trouva la victime sur le rocher que la pierre percuta, et Mu sursauta, la respiration coupée.

"- Ahrem, ça va? Demanda Milo – super comme début de conversation, ça promet – Ehh! Cria-t-il. Tombe pas!

Il rattrapa le tibétain qui, surpris, avait perdu l'équilibre sur son rocher, et tomba dans les bras de Milo…

Le cœur de Milo s'emballa, et il espéra dure comme fer que Kanon n'était pas encore arrivé à son observatoire, sinon…

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi! Hurla presque Mu en se dégageant.

Le jeune atlante s'épousseta les habits, plus pour cacher sa nervosité que pour se nettoyer. Il leva les yeux timidement vers Milo qui le regardait interrogateur.

"- Tu n'es… tu n'es quand même pas… enfin, je ne suis pas la personne que tu veux voir quand même… si? Fit Mu. Enfin, j'espère pas, se murmura-t-il.

"- Heu… et ben, si! Justement, répondit le grec jovialement.

Son sourire s'immobilisa devant le regard bouleversé de son aîné de quelques mois.

Un vent froid les entoura; Mu eut un petit rire peu commun et cligna des yeux qui prirent une lueur quasi moqueuse et dubitative:

"- Arrête de plaisenter Milo, c'est pas drôle. T'es juste tomber ici par hasard, n'est-ce pas? Veux-tu bien, heu, partir? J'attends quelqu'un.

Milo ne répondit pas et ne fit un geste. Une énorme vague de déception envahit soudain le Bélier.

Pourquoi Milo? Cela ne pouvait être qu'une stupide plaisanterie! Il n'écrirait jamais de pareilles lettres! A moins… à moins que cela ne soit qu'un canular depuis le début, comme l'avait prédit Kanon.

Le chevalier aux cheveux clairs eut le torse oppressé comme si les côtes de sa cage thoracique se serraient les unes aux autres.

Kanon avait raison. Il avait eu raison depuis le début, et lui, il n'écoutait jamais rien! Croyant déjà avoir tout programmé, mais quelle douloureuse retombée pour le jeune homme. Milo l'avait bien fait marcher et il s'était laissé séduire par des mots sur papier creux. Il avait honte de se l'avouer, mais une envie suprême de pleurer l'étreint.

Milo voyant Mu se décomposer peu à peu se demanda quel était le problème. Il n'avait encore rien dit que la situation tournait déjà à la cata. Il hésita à parler, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

"- Hé, Mu, reste zen, laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. En fait…

Il tendit la main pour avoir son attention, le Bélier était toujours en phase de choc.

"- Me touche PAS! Hurla-t-il véritablement cette fois, comme un enfant.

"- Mais… ahhh!… aïe.

Mu partit comme une furie après avoir poussé Milo en arrière qui s'affala lourdement sur le sol pierreux.

"- Arg, grogna le grec en mettant ses mains sur son visage. Sage gosse… Kanon va trop me tuer pour ça…

Mu courut à travers les pierres sur fond de soleil couchant, dans des chemins peu pratiqués et rendus glissant par les récentes pluies. Son esprit sourd le sommait de partir pour Jamir et tout de suite!

xXx

Kanon avait laissé Milo partir à son rendez-vous fabriqué et avait prévu d'aller à sa planque juste après pour voir le déroulement de l'échange.

Cette idée le rendait au fond mal à l'aise.

Il sortit du temple du Scorpion, à chaque pas tirant sur le pantalon trop court de Milo dans lequel il se sentait bien trop à l'étroit.

En repensant à son petit tour dans l'eau où pêchait Shura, il trouva la situation tellement puérile que quand l'affaire atteindra les oreilles du Grand Pope, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir sans y laisser quelques plumes. Sans oublier Shina qui allait en rajouter une couche.

Mais bon, maintenant, il n'avait pas le temps de changer de froque, ne voulant rien louper au déroulement de la rencontre…

L'ancien général de Poséidon était à mi-chemin de sa descente quand il tomba nez à nez avec une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, mais même ce "longtemps" semblait trop bref à son goût.

"- Kanon! Ca va? Dit avec enthousiasme Aphrodite.

Génial. Le petit copain de son frère. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

"- Ah… ah, Aphrodite. Ça faisait longtemps, dis-moi. Si ça va? Eh oui, enfin aussi bien que cela peut aller (surtout avec Saga comme Grand Pope)… enfin, là je dois…

"- Exactement! Quelle poisse que Saga soit de nouveau Grand Pope! On a dû annuler notre repas d'amoureux pour ce soir.

"- Ah oui, je compatis. Ecoute, je veux pas être grossier, mais j'ai un truc important à aller voir… je veux dire faire.

Après qu'Aphrodite eut enfin fini de lui tenir la jambe, Kanon pressa le pas, un peu raide, de peur de craquer ce satané pantalon d'un moment à l'autre.

Il prit un chemin peu pratiqué qu'il connaissait en tant que raccourcis, mais au tournant, il fut percuté sans retenu. Il s'écroula de tout son long.

"- Qu'est-ce que… grogna-t-il cédant presque à la colère avant de se rendre compte que… : Mu! Devança-t-il l'auteur.

Ce dernier avait la tête enfouie, pleurant.

"- Je, hé, reprends-toi. Que s'était-il passer?

Mu, semblant réellement émotivement bouleversé n'avait pas entendu, à peine s'il savait où il était.

Kanon se redressa en position assise, gardant le tibétain près de lui, l'entoura de ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux sans plus rien dire. (Notant que Milo – car qui d'autre? – allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour avoir fait pleurer son Mu… _son_?)

Mais le grec eut soudain très chaud, et une étrange vague de culpabilité l'enveloppa, comme s'il était en fait le responsable de l'état de son cadet. Cette vague qui se transforma en sentiment de protection le poussa à l'étreindre un peu plus fortement tout en le berçant, lui-même étant le premier surpris d'une telle attitude.

Après un moment Mu redevint silencieux mais ne bougea pas.

"- Kanon? Vint la douce voix incertaine.

" Ouais. Kanon déglutit et se releva, entraînant l'autre. Allé, je te ramène.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa, tous deux restant silencieux, Mu, comme collé à l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Ils arrivèrent, et tous deux se retrouvèrent bien embarrassés sur le seuil du temple, Kanon ne sachant pas s'il avait allait rentrer ou pas. Ses scrupules l'énervaient au plus haut point, ne comprenant pas d'où pouvait venir cet état qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Et Mu ne semblait pas non plus apte à prendre une décision.

Il entra donc.

"- Ca va? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Mu ne répondit pas, déclara qu'il était fatigué. Kanon le regarda, et jugea que, en effet, un peu de repos était nécessaire. Il lui prit le bras mais Mu ne voulait plus aller plus loin que la salle qu'il avait aménagée pour les invités. Kanon eu beau insister, Mu s'assit sur un long canapé, entraînant le grec. Ce dernier n'osa pas se débattre de peur de déclancher quelque chose de pas très agréable et se laissa glisser aux côtés de son homologue.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent endormis rapidement, confortablement installés.

xXx

Le lendemain matin. Un petit garnement rouquin arriva chez son maître, prêt pour une nouvelle journée d'entraînement. Kiki en avait marre de tous ces jours interchangeables. Il voulait quelque chose de nouveau! D'excitant!

Il bailla, trouvant étonnant que son maître ne soit pas déjà prêt à lui reprocher son manque de ponctualité. Il décida d'aller le voir dans sa chambre. Mais en traversant la pièce de séjour, il ne put rater le spectacle de son maître endormi (ce qui en soit était un miracle, lui qui était toujours debout aux aurores), mais il n'était pas seul…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour le retrouver courant tout autour de l'île à brailler en boucle: "Maître Mu a couché avec Saga!"


	17. Les joies du Grand Pope 1

YESSSSSSSSSS! Eh oui, vous n'y croyiez plus! But I'm back! Merci pour vos reviews, et ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic, je la finirai! - serre les poigns! - J'espère que vous vous rappelez ce qui s'est passé dernièrement: rappel: _"Maître Mu a couché avec Saga!"_… :) Bonne lecture!

**Les joies du Grand Pope 1**

Ce matin-là, comme prévu – et à la grande joie de tous – le Grand Pope (l'unique et véritable) revint de Star Hill. Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était qu'il fut accompagné par la maîtresse des lieux… eh oui, _chevalières_ et chevaliers, Athéna en personne vint au Sanctuaire pour quelques jours de vacances.

Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir timing plus mauvais, et Shion ne pouvait empêcher quelque gestes d'irritations et de nervosité… mais, non, il se fait des idées, comment les choses auraient-elles pu _empirer_ depuis son départ? Tout va bien, _s'ils_ ont bien suivi ses instructions. C'était pourtant là une hypothèse bien téméraire de la part de Shion.

- Alors, s'enquit la déesse, qui vous a remplacé pendant votre absence, Grand Pope?

- Ah, eh bien, doutant que cette charge pèserait lourd sur les frêles épaules d'un seul chevalier d'or, j'ai nommé Saga et Airos…

- Ahhh… cela a dû donner lieu à bien des initiatives, répondit-on avec humeur et un brin de sarcasme.

Il suait à grosse goûtes. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de venir maintenant? Alors que Camus s'apprêtait à partir, que l'identité de Shaka était mise en question, qu'Aiolia contrôlait plus le Lion qui était en lui et il en passait des meilleurs… Mais heureusement pour la chevalerie et son honneur personnel, Mu restait irréprochable. Ah, son petit Mu, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui!

_"Maître Mu a couché avec Saga!" "Maître Mu a couché avec Saga!" "Maître Mu a couché avec Saga!" "Maître Mu a couché avec Saga!"_

QUOI?

_"Maître Mu a cou – "_

Ca va, ça va, il a compris! Enfin, pas vraiment, mais…

Il attrape la boule rouge en surcharge par le col, et la porte jusqu'à sa hauteur:

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme infamie, élève ingrat! Oser ternir ainsi la réputation d'un chevalier si valeureux! Quelle honte! S'emporta le Grand Pope sur le pas de la colline des douze maisons.

- Grand Pope, je vous _jure_ que c'est vrai! Je les ai vues, là-haut, sur le canapé, Mu dans les bras du chevalier des Gémeaux!

- Ah oui?

Il le reposa bien que non convaincu. Il allait tout de même en avoir le cœur net. Comment Saga, Grand Pope par intérim pouvait-il faire une telle chose? Complotait-il de nouveau contre lui? Allons, allons, quelle idée, déjà que tout cela n'était que pur invention d'un gosse.

Il monta d'un pas résolu, derrière lui trottinait Athéna avec ses hauts talons, un air de confusion sur ses traits.

**"MU!"**

oOo

Avec tout ce raffut, non seulement jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'île fut-on réveillé, mais les premiers à l'être étaient bien Mu et – non pas Saga (faut suivre un peu!) – mais Kanon.

Leurs regards se croisèrent ne comprenant pas tout de suite les paroles criées, mais une fois que ce fut fait… ben… _merde_.

- Il ne sait rien passé! Cria d'exaspération Kanon, en ayant déjà marre du disque rayé qu'était devenu Kikki, le mettant à chaque fois un peu plus dans l'embarras.

Mais les choses se sont naturellement compliquées quand ils entendirent les bruits de pas forts vigoureux sur le pas du temple de Mu.

- Shion! Sursauta Mu.

- _Quoi?_ Fit la voix soudain très aigue du Grec.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Se lamenta un instant l'apprenti du Grand Pope. Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé, mais ils se sentaient tout aussi coupables que si cela avait été le cas.

Vite, Mu prit Kanon dans ses bras, et _l'embrassa_ sans vouloir y réfléchir à deux fois.

- _Quoooo-waaa?_

_Blom! _Et un Kanon auréolé, version chibi angélique (qui ne le serait pas? se défendit intérieurement Kanon, des étoiles pleins les yeux).

- Vite, cache-toi!

**"MU!"**

Shion, bien sûr. Il arriva dans le salon où Mu avait passé la nuit en tout bien, tout honneur, oui m'sieur.

- Mu, où est-il!

- Qui? (Mu aurait pu rivaliser avec l'air angélique de Kanon du moment :"wai, ben, l'ange, il te dit que sous les coussins du canapé, c'est pas génial: j'étouffe!")

- Saga, ce bon à rien, où est-il?

- Saga? Eh ben, je suppose que soit il se la coule douce avec Aphrodite des Poissons dans son temple, soit avec Airos sur votre trône, Grand Pope…

- Pas de ça avec moi, Mu! Ton élève claironne...

- Kikki? Grand Pope, cet enfant a l'imagination très fertile. Demain il vous dira que je reçois des lettres d'admirateurs secrets… haha ha… (je vous laisse imaginer le rire embarrassé).

Shion ne répondit rien, mais sous son masque ses yeux s'étrécirent sur ce drôle de duvet tout effiloché sur lequel Mu était allongé, couvrant le canapé. Mais au moment où il allait faire une quelconque remarque mettant Mu encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était, apparu Athéna en personne de derrière la cape de son second.

- Bonjour Mu! Alors comme ça, on dort sur un canapé? Tu as bien dormi au moins? Par contre, faudra se débarrasser de cette horreur bleu qui le recouvre.

L'horreur en question était bien entendu la longue tignasse de Kanon qu'on avait pu cacher avec le reste du corps…

- Heu, déesse Athéna, salua aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait sans trop bouger.

- Oui! Et d'abord, pourquoi tu dors pas dans ta chambre? Questionna le Grand Pope sans lui laisser de répit.

- Eh, ben…essaya de trouver Mu quelque chose de plausible pendant que derrière lui Kanon commençait à donner des coups de pieds: "Mu, tu le mets à la porte _quand_, ce gros lard!", je me suis endormi avant d'arriver à ma chambre… tout bêtement… répondit lamentablement Mu, donnant à son tour des coups de coudes à son coussin tant aimé.

- Grand Pope, intervint à son tour Athéna, n'aviez vous pas à me montrer la fissure de la piscine chez vous? Parce qu'il faudrait s'y prendre au plus tôt pour faire un devis…

Ne pouvant pas vraiment échapper aux ordres de sa déesse, Shion obtempéra et promit silencieusement à Mu que la conversation n'était que remise.

Une fois partis…

- OUF! P'tain, j'y crois pas, ce vieux! Respira à plein poumon Kanon qui dû se transformer en démon dans sa cachette alors que son irritation n'avait fait que grandir. Hé hé, maintenant Saga est dans un beau pétrin, fit-il avec une méchanceté radieuse. Une fois que le Grand Pope et lui se seront entretués, rien ne pourra plus m'empêcher de prendre possession du MONDE! Mwha-ha-ha-ha…

- Kanon? Se fit la voix basse de Mu.

- Hum?

- Tais-toi.

Et le tibétain l'embrassa de nouveau, préférant avoir sur ses genoux un ange qu'un petit con mégalo…

oOo

Malheureusement, les aventures de Shion lors de sa monté de la colline n'était pas arrivée à terme: il approchait de la maison de la Vierge, bien décidé à voir si on avait imposé à son représentant le masque discriminatoire…

To be continued… mwha-ha-ha – PAF! (t'as gueule Kanon (T.T))


	18. Les joies du Grand Pope 2

Hello!! Avant tout, je voudrais dire un GROS MECHI aux revieweuses, pour leur soutient, et surtout mechi de ne pas avoir oublié cette fic ;). Ca fait vraiment très très très… très plaisir.

Mechi aux éternelles Karasu et DarkShadow!!! Pas de lynchage de Saga aujourd'hui, désolée Karasu, mais en attendant ce jour, une fansong sur Kankuro ne serait pas de refus… (sifflote, l'air innocente). Aussi, suite aux protestations de DS qui a usé (pour ne pas dire abusé) de son droit de véto, j'ai décidé de continuer l'histoire un peu plus longtemps que prévue initialement avec une nouvelle gaffe de nos chevaliers préférés. Alors, c'est elle qu'il faut remercier!

Patthy et Weedow -si vous êtes toujours là à me lire- merci à vous, et je m'impressionne moi-même d'avoir pu vous tenir en haleine pendant 17 chapitres sans interruptions!! Pour ceux qui se sont étonnés de mon manque de update en plaidant que mes chapitres étaient courts, je m'en excuse profondément, mais je vous assure que ce n'était pas du tout de la mauvaise volonté de ma part qui aurait décidé de laisser tomber, mais disons, vous vous en doutez, que des choses se sont passées en parallèle de l'histoire. Voilà! On ferme la parenthèse!!

Dernière petite note avant le début de l'histoire (oui, je vous sens trépignant d'impatience!!), j'ai dû relire toute l'histoire pour me remettre dans le bain et éviter les contre-sens (j'espère alors ne pas en avoir fait), et j'ai remarqué la poussée grotesque de toutes mes fautes d'orthographe (je m'arrachai les cheveux!), alors je vous prie de m'excuser pour les elles ainsi que pour celles à venir, mais vraiment, les fautes d'ortho, qu'est-ce qu'on serait mieux sans…

En conclusion: BONNE LECTURE!!! (il était temps!)

**Les joies du Grand Pope 2**

**(ou comment régler un problème de masque en temps record (on va voir DM ))**

Aiolia avait un sommeil sans rêve mais il dut être suffisamment profond pour l'empêcher d'être réveillé par Kikki et vous savez quoi (cf: les deux chapitres précédents (nous n'allons pas y passer des heures non plus!)), à moins que cela ne soit grâce aux boules de coton dans ses oreilles. N'empêche, il ne pouvait tout de même pas continuer dans son hymen avec cette bénédiction qu'on appelle repos, quand son frère, aussi gracieux qu'un centaure enragé, le prit par le col de son pyjama bleu à nuages blancs et le jeta sans ménagement dans un bain glacé qui n'attendait plus que lui.

- YYYAAAAAAAAATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Q-Qu-QWA!!... Airos! Mais t'es malade! Qu-qu'est-ce qui te p-prends???

L'aîné ne répondit pas, un air pas commode sur ses traits alors qu'Aiolia sortait de l'eau, un peu pataud mais bien réveillé pour le coup, grommelant comme quoi il avait chu chez les fous. Il prit une serviette, et questionna son frère à-nouveau.

- Habille-toi au lieu de parler pour rien dire, parce que, pour ta gouverne, le Grand Pope accompagné par personne d'autre qu'ATHENA, sont ici.

- Quoi?? _Ici_?? Ici comment?

- Comme sur le palier de ton temple, abruti! C'est le grand scandale dehors, alors au lieu de roupiller avec ton sourire de con, fais-moi gagner du temps!

Aiolia se dépêcha d'enfiler sa tenue du dimanche pour accueillir ses invités de marques pendant qu'Airos s'expliquait sans vraiment expliquer quoi que ce soit:

- Pourquoi t'es énervé comme ça, c'est parce que tu vas perdre ta place de Pope par intérim ou quoi?

- J'ai pas l'impression que tu te rendes compte, mais grâce à tes brillants services, un chevalier prénommé Shaka à quelques soucis à se faire pour son avenir _proche_. Alors, tu vas gentiment tenir les jambes de tes hôtes pendant que moi je trouve une solution avec Shaka et ainsi éviter à Shion une nouvelle crise de nerfs.

Et aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, le Sagittaire prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut.

- Une _nouvelles_ crise de ner… arg, j'ai plein d'eau dans les oreilles avec ces histoires…

**- AIOLIAAAAAAA!!!! **Rugit soudain le Grand Pope semblant avoir atteint ses limites.

- Comment?? Y'à quelqu'un?

Le Lion arriva dans la pièce principale où deux silhouettes patientaient comme elles pouvaient. Il avait une serviette sur ses cheveux, d'ailleurs Shion le lui fit remarquer. Il y avait tout de même Athéna qui avait daigné venir le voir dans sa grande bonté et gentillesse, un peu de tenue, que diable!…

- Ah oui, vous avez aussi remarqué Grand Pope, j'ai fait un effort sur ma tenue! – sourire alors qu'il ne comprenait rien au Grand Pope, ses oreilles remplies d'eau– hrmm, sinon, que me vaut cette visite des plus…

- Rien du tout, nous devons y aller, j'ai affaire avec le chevalier de la Vierge. Bonne journée Aiolia.

Et ils le dépassèrent sans que le brun ne puisse objecter. Soudain il se retourna, comme frappé par cette sainte chose qu'est la lucidité.

- Merdemerdemerdemerde!!! Il va trop me tuer!

Airos lui avait dit de tenir le plus longtemps la jambe du patron, c'est ça non? Il courut, et merci tous les dieux de toutes les mythologies, le duo avait à peine entamé les premières marches vers la voisine très sainte que…

- Grand Pooooooooope!! Cria-t-il, se jetant à ses pieds, tenant littéralement ses _deux_ jambes, n'ayant pas assez d'imagination de si bon matin pour l'entretenir avec quoi que ce soit.

- Aiolia! Un peu de tenue! Lâche-moi immédiatement, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement!! Tu veux retourner dans les oubliettes du temple!!? Ton frère a eu peut-être un geste de trop grande bonté en te libérant! Prends exemple sur lui, bon de Dieu! Et LACHE-MOI à la fin!!

Juste pour remettre les pendules à l'heure – et qu'ainsi le narrateur sauve la situation narrative dans une nouvelle pirouette – Airos, dans sa grandeur d'ââââme, vint au Grand Pope ce matin, alors qu'il quittait le temple des Gémeaux – vide (mais où peut-il bien être?) – l'œil humide, l'attitude gauche, et se lamentant auprès de son chef comme quoi cela lui avait _brisé le cœur_ de devoir accepter son frère dans cette prison abominable (en la compagnie du pire chevalier qui soit (traduction: Kanon)) alors qu'il n'avait que participé à un enchaînement d'actions malheureuses. Et il prenait toute responsabilité quant à la suite des événements en ce qui concernait Aiolia. Airos semblait même prêt à faire l'arakiri grec pour prouver sa bonne foi et sa fidélité sans faille.

Quel culot, quand même ce grand frère, alors que tous savaient pertinemment que c'était grâce à l'intervention d'Athéna que Kanon et Aiolia étaient libres…

Mais pendant qu'Aiolia faisait diversion comme il le pouvait, Airos était arrivé depuis longtemps dans l'antre du chevalier Indien. Il reprit son souffle et appela Shaka qui arriva après un long moment, une mine défaite.

Elle avait eu la visite d'Aiolia la nuit dernière. Il était venu lui rendre son panier qu'elle avait donné aux prisonniers. Il était venu sûrement aussi faire des excuses, mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir. Le Grand Pope allait arriver et Shaka avait trop d'orgueil pour vouloir se justifier. Si tout de monde croyait s'être fait berner par la _supercherie_ de la Vierge, c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucunement confiance en elle. Elle n'allait pas en plus leur donner plus de raison de l'humilier en essayant de trouver un quelconque échappatoire. Elle ferait face aux conséquences quelles qu'elles soient.

- Le Grand Pope est chez Aiolia. Athéna est là aussi, fit doucement le Sagittaire qui avait repris son calme.

Shaka ne répondit rien, l'air fatiguée.

- Shaka, tu ne peux pas te laisser faire!

- Que veux-tu que je fasse Airos? Demanda-t-elle finalement, semblant moins inquiète que son homologue.

- Tu sais très bien que tout ceci est absurde! Le Grand Pope n'a tout de même pas pu tomber ainsi pour un mensonge si grotesque.

- Mais Aiolia…

- Aiolia n'est qu'un idiot! On le sait tous les deux très bien! C'est parce que tu lui fais _penser_ à une fille qu'il réagit ainsi, qu'il se transforme.

Le brun s'approcha de la triste figure:

- Ecoute, j'ai une idée. Cela risque d'être un peu embarrassant mais cela aura le mérite d'être clair et net.

…

- ATHEEEENA!!! Vous voulez _vraiment_ pas découvrir ma collection de peaux de bêtes?? Elles font de trèèèès belles fourrures en hiver, tentait toujours Aiolia de faire reculer le duo de marque dont chaque marche les rapprochaient de son voisin du dessus.

Voyant l'air partagé de la déesse, Aiolia en remit une couche:

- Et des masques!! Je sais que Masque de Mort en a une bien belle collection! Je suis sûr qu'il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient! Vous aussi Grand Pope!

- Le chevalier du Cancer est de corvée: il doit justement nettoyer son temple! Il y a tellement de poussière sur ses masques qu'on s'y tromperait avec des têtes de cadavres!

Aiolia se demanda bien qui pourrait être assez crédule pour croire une telle bêtise.

- Venez dame Athéna, continua Shion, impatient. Vous pourrez demander les fourrures d'Aiolia quand nous serons en hiver.

- Oui, vous avez raison, la saison se prête plutôt aux parapluies…

- Justement! Je sais qu'Aldéba…

- Aiolia! Veux-tu que je te colle à nouveau au cachot pour trouble de l'ordre public! La déesse Athéna et moi-même sommes _pressés_ de finir de régler vos bêtises!

Le Lion se fit tout petit, minaudant des excuses, mais les suivit en silence en direction du temple de Shaka.

Il avait une boule au ventre. Qu'allait-il faire quand Shion verrait que Shaka n'a pas de masque… Que pourra-t-il faire pour sa défense, alors qu'il avait été le bourreau non voulu de son amie; il espérait avec force que son frère ferait quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour résoudre la situation. Il donnerait tout pour…

Tout, mais_ PAS ça_!!

Les trois figures étaient arrivées dans la pièce principale du temple, et simultanément leurs mâchoires s'étaient heurtées contre le sol de pierre encore humide des pluies récentes. Choqué, ahuri ou embarrassé.

Il y a un moment de silence.

Shion ne peut croire que Shaka n'a _toujours pas_ de masque.

Aiolia, lui, trouve son cerveau soudainement en sous-tension après visionnage des dernières images devant lui: _Airos. Embrasser. Shaka_. Pas un simple petit bisou sur la joue, NON une vraie pelle bien comme il faut, deux paires de lèvres _normales_ l'une sur l'autre. Mais… mais…, bredouille son cerveau, co-comment, pourquoi Airos ne s'est-il pas… enfin, pourquoi reste-t-il… normal? Alors… alors que lui…

Saori, quant à elle, qui avait une meilleure vu de Shaka, n'en revenait pas qu'elle voyait pour la _première fois _de sa vie deux _hommes_ s'embrasser avec autant de fougue. Que c'est romantique…

Le couple se "rendit compte" qu'ils avaient des témoins et s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient aussi rouges que les témoins étaient blancs.

- Oh, Grand Pope, se frotta un Airos la nuque, dont l'embarras n'était pourtant pas feint. Dame Athéna.

Shaka fit un léger signe de tête, prenant soin de ne croiser le regard de personne. Et surtout pas de…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières!! S'égosilla le Pope conscient que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire. A quoi jouez-vous tous les deux!

- Eh ben, j'embrasse Shaka. Et cela devrait suffire comme preuve quant à la nature de son sexe.

Athéna regardait à tour de rôle les trois acteurs de ce petit manège sans comprendre. Shion lui avait seulement dit que la piscine était fissurée, pas qu'il y avait une crise de transsexualisme au sein du saint temple de la Vierge. Et encore, si ce n'était que ça qu'on lui cachait…

Mais l'ancien chevalier du Bélier, ne pouvant contredire la pure logique (c'est encore à confirmer) du raisonnement du Sagittaire démontrant que plus aucune grief contre l'Indien blond n'était raisonnable.

Cela le soulagea d'un poids: il partit en trombe sans rien dire, mais il n'avait plus qu'à tirer au clair cette histoire entre Saga et Mu. Athéna le suivit, toujours sur ses talons.

Pourtant il en allait pas de même pour Aiolia qui était passé du blanc linceul au rouge colère, et s'il avait hérité à l'instar de Milo du gène "_black_", nul doute qu'il le serait devenu à cette occasion plus qu'ailleurs.

- Espèce de salaud!! Sauta-t-il à la gorge de son frère aîné. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça! Et c'est toi qui me traite d'obsédé!

Airos, surpris par tant de violence ne put rien faire quand Aiolia lui donna un crochet droit bien ciblé dans la mâchoire.

Et aussi vite qu'il avait été pris de fureur, le Lion sortit en courant, rapidement suivit par Airos qui se tenait la joue.

Resté seul, Shaka n'avait rien dit et avait ressenti l'humeur d'Aiolia se dégrader au fur et à mesure de la scène précédente, mais même s'il avait voulu intervenir, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour calmer une si grande blessure.

Il était enfin débarrasser de la menace de ce masque, grâce au petit stratagème idiomatique d'Airos, mais, étrangement, il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

_To be continued… _


	19. Hawaï, que tu es loin

**Hawaï, que tu es loin**

…un petit peu plus tôt…

Mais bon sang! Que se passait-il aujourd'hui?

Le chevalier du Verseau était certes connu pour sa maîtrise quasi parfaite de soi, et il y avait des jours où il se demandait si on ne faisait pas exprès de _l'emmerder _juste pour le plaisir de le voir hausser le ton.

Camus soupira: aujourd'hui semblait être l'un de ces jour. Et il semblait bien qu'on s'était fait passé le mot, parce que là, il n'était pas seulement question d'un Milo trop porté sur les vitamines, mais _Aphrodite_ s'y était mis aussi, chacun présent de part et d'autre du onzième temple.

- Camuuuuuuuuuuuuuus, tu ne partiras pas sans moi! Saga te l'a interdit!! Laisse-moi venir avec toiiiii!!

Saga? C'était plutôt Kanon, oui! Pour qui le prenait-on à la fin? Pour le plouc de service? C'était pas lui l'aveugle!

Mais Milo, une fois résolu, rien ne l'empêcherait de faire le guet devant le temple, empêchant toute possibilité de descente.

Ce fut à se moment là que le Français eut la brillante idée d'utiliser le passage secret dans la salle du trône – tous les autres étaient inondés par les récentes pluies. Malheureusement, Camus fut pris de vitesse par son voisin d'étage qui s'était, pour on ne sait quelle raison, décidé d'assaillir à son tour la demeure: il n'arrêtait pas d'émettre des plaintes incompréhensibles à tout bout de champ.

- Laisse-moi passer!! Je vais l'écorcher vif cet abruti de Gémeau de Malheur!!! Il a osé me tromper avec cet hypocrite à cornes!!! Intérimaire ou pas, je m'en balance!! Ouvre-moi, Camus, IMMEDIATEMENT!

_No can do_, pensa Camus – qui, bien que n'étant pas prêt d'être parti pour Hawaï, s'était mis à l'anglais pour mieux… comment dit-on déjà? mieux _blend in_. Il était hors de question qu'il lui ouvre la porte, à la sardine, car ensuite, pour le faire passer, il allait falloir ouvrir la porte à Milo, et là, Aphrodite n'y avait pas pensé. Et toc.

Les deux envahisseurs n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer de le corrompre – où de le "ramener à la raison" comme ils le diraient eux-mêmes, mais Camus n'avait d'oreilles que pour ses boules Quilès qu'il dut se résoudre à mettre en désespoir de cause. Ils allaient bien se fatiguer au bout d'un moment, et le temps n'était pas de leur côté.

Il n'avait pas tort. Les brusques bourrasques étaient les pires ennemis du Scorpion. Il y avait tant de vent qu'il n'entendait même pas Aphrodite hurler du haut de ses poumons de son côté. Il avait froid, mais il devait absolument parler à Camus. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais simplement qu'ils s'expliquent… s'excuser peut-être de la conduite immature qu'il eut eue avec Shina. Et plein d'autres trucs encore!

C'est alors qu'une idée lumineuse lui court-circuita presque le cerveau! Mais oui! Il n'avait qu'à se transformer en mignon petit scorpion bleu – et vu son état épuisé avec les nerfs à vifs, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile – infiltrer la forteresse par une des innombrables fissures dans les murs, et hop! sans bruit entrer dans ses bagages, et Hawaï le voici! (Avec Camus, car là était le but de l'opération, évidemment).

Milo se concentra alors, attendit avec impatience un nouveau coup de pluie, de vent, de foudre, de grêle! Tout ce qu'on voulait, tant que ça marchait! Là! Il le sentait arriver, le violent zéphyr salvateur et…

Rien. Pas de _blom!_, même pas de début du "_b_".

Allez!! Tu vas te radiner sale temps!

A l'horizon quelques éclaires jonchaient le ciel gris, et là, un nouveau coup de génie le saisit. Mais oui, bien sûr! Qu'il était bête.

Alors aussi rapidement et avec le moins de bruit possible, le Scorpion s'en vint en courant d'air chez un certain Espagnole qui avait le mérite d'avoir des cornes à disposition.

- Eh, l'apostropha Shura alors qu'il arriva à sa maison, c'est toi qui arrête pas de t'égosiller comme un dodo depuis tout à l'heure? Tu peux pas arrêter trente sec…

- Ton casque, manda le Scorpion avec un air si sérieux que Shura en resta coi.

- Co-co… Hein? Tu lui veux quoi?

- Camus me laisse pas entrer chez lui, maintenant, file!

- Co-co… Hein? Tu veux faire un bélier avec? Ca va pas la tête!

- Bélier? Mû? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là! Je veux pas de Bélier! Je veux un _Verseau_, merde! C'est trop demandé? Maintenant, dépêche-toi! Faut pas qu'il se rende compte de mon absence, expliqua-t-il avec autant d'incohérence possible.

- Et pourquoi je te passerai un beau casque en or massif tout rutilant?

- Parce qu'on est bon copain, maintenant, _donne-moi ce casque sur le champ si tu veux pas me voir démolir ce taudis pi-èce par pi-èce!_

Les pros s'en seraient rendus compte, Milo version _black_ fit son apparition. Le Capricorne voyant ce dément avec ses yeux rouges et son ton on ne peut plus menaçant, obtempéra, sans demander son reste.

- _Mer-ci._

Bien sûr, c'était sincère.

Et il partit, l'humeur bien noire.

Hargneux, avec une seule ligne de pensée à suivre; à nouveau sur le porche du onzième temple, Milo brandit violemment le casque orné de deux cornes, longues et pointues, vers le ciel menaçant.

- **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! **S'époumona-t-il avec tant de force qu'il en fit sursauter Athéna qui était sur son chemin avec le Grand Pope en direction du temple de Shura justement.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, se disait Milo, devenu une parabole humaine, il allait se prendre le pure jus! Ca allait être violent, mais ça allait surtout le transformer en putain de scorpion bleu!

Son vœu ne mit pas longtemps à s'exaucer. Les deux cornes d'or s'emplirent d'énergie qui foudroya aussitôt Milo, qui eut peut-être un peu plus mal qu'il ne l'eut prévu dans ces pronostiques.

**CRASH!!!!... **_blom…_

Le Grand Pope, Athéna et Shura (inquiet) arrivèrent alors en courant. Une fois la fumée dissipée par la pluie, on découvrit un petit cratère, dans le quel gisait, non pas un scorpion bleu, mais noir. Grillé à point…

Pour Camus, qui par la fenêtre avait été quelque peu intrigué par les soudains cris de Milo, et l'énorme secousse après le flash lumineux, sortit lui aussi. On aurait dit que sur son porche – qui était alors à refaire totalement, les escaliers ayant été défoncés par la force destructrice de la force – quelqu'un s'était amusé à faire un barbecue.

- Oh… réussit-il à émettre, la main presque porté à la bouche, choqué, plein d'incompréhension.

Que s'était-il passé?

- Ahhhhh!! Cria Athéna de l'autre côté, accroché au bras du Grand Pope: quelle horreur!! Les _escaliers_! Ils sont à refaire!! Les milliers que nous avions dépensé pour les remettre à neuf avec du _vrai_ marbre d'Egypte! Grand Pope! C'est inadmissible!

Pendant que sa gracieuse majesté divine voyait déjà ses comptes en bourse chuter, le Grand Pope la remit avec efficacité au soin du Capricorne – qui prit de belles couleurs d'être ainsi proche de son idole.

Mais de Milo, personne ne s'en préoccupait.


	20. QuestionsRéponses

Hello! Bonnes vacances à toutes et à tous!! Surtout éclaté vous! Merci aux revieweuses: Chrichri45, Louwen et Patthy. Ca me fait super plaisir de savoir que cette petite comédie sans prétention vous fasse rire!

Note: Ce chapitre à lieu plus ou moins simultanément avec le précédent. Allé, c'est parti pour une scéance de rebondissements (enfin, j'espère)! Bonne lecture!

**Questions-réponses**

Temple du Bélier. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que le Grand Pope et la déesse Athéna furent partis, et Mu s'était levé, laissant un angelot pionçant sur le canapé. Mu se posait des questions, adossé à une colonne à la porte de sa maison, regardant le temps s'obscurcir encore plus qu'hier. D'ici peu l'orage sera là. Mais que devait-il faire ou dire? A Kanon? A son mentor? Même à lui-même il n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée précise de ce qu'il voulait. Finalement, _qui_ est-ce qui avait écrit ces fichus lettres? Milo? C'était lui qui était au rendez-vous, pas Kanon… mais Mu avait croisé Kanon sur le chemin du retour. Etait-il alors en chemin pour la rencontre? Milo n'ayant été qu'une pure coïncidence?

Oui, se persuada le jeune homme. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Kanon avait écrit ces lettres, ceci explique pourquoi… pourquoi quoi? Pourquoi il a voulu l'aider à démasquer l'écrivain. Mu avait l'impression d'avoir été manipulé. Mais peut-être Kanon avait-il peu confiance en lui… non, cela ne tient pas debout: Kanon est la confiance personnalisé, un bon vivant, un profiteur de la vie le plus total…

Le Bélier fut interrompu par une présence derrière lui, mais Mu fit comme si de rien n'était, laissant à Kanon – redevenu normal – l'initiative de la parole.

- On petit déjeune ensemble!?

Mu pouvait trop bien se représenter son sourire – le vrai, pas son rictus de marque. Lui-même cela le faisait sourire de l'entendre de si bonne humeur. Cela en faisait au moins un. Il se retourna, et accepta.

- Kanon, je peux te poser une question?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Au propos des lettres, tu peux me le dire maint…

- Euh, Mu, tu veux pas plutôt en parler après manger? Ecoute, viens dans le temple des Gémeaux d'ici trente minutes, ça sera génial! Parce qu'au moins, ma cuisine ne fuit pas contrairement à la piscine qu'est devenue la tienne.

- D'accord, pourquoi pas. Mais, Kanon, tu te rends bien compte que Shion est de retour, et Athéna avec lui.

- Chaque chose en son temps Mu. D'abord, bouffer, parce que ce temps-là me fait pousser des ailes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire – il fit quelque pas pour rentrer à nouveau dans le temple du Bélier pour en ressortir de l'autre côté, puis une pensée le traversa; il se retourna et dit: Au fait, tu devrais m'embrasser plus souvent! C'est franchement agréable!

Et il disparut, persuadé d'avoir fait rougir son cadet. Mais il avait d'autres soucis à régler. Dont le premier et le plus important s'appelait 'Milo'. Qu'a-t-il bien pu dire à Mu hier lors du pesudo rendez-vous pour mettre Mu dans tous ses états?

Kanon se dit qu'il avait bien suffisamment de temps pour faire un rapide saut chez lui et lui demander une ou deux explications. Si ce salaud lui avait raconté à Mu des salades, après tous les services que Kanon avait rendus au Scorpion (se faire passer pour Saga pour convaincre Camus de ne pas partir pour Hawaï étant le dernier en date).

Inexplicablement, il sentit du feu envahir ses veines, et sa bonne humeur partir en fumée. Mais il devait se contrôler. Vivement que de meilleurs jours météorologiques fassent leur apparition.

oOo

Il avait conscience d'être suivi, il savait même par qui, ce qui le rendait encore plus en rage. _Comment_ osait-il le poursuivre après, après… après tout ce qui lui avait fait voir?!

- Aiolia!! Criait-il d'ailleurs, plusieurs rangées de marches plus bas. Aiolia, écoute-moi bon sang!! Espèce d'ingrat de petit frère!

_Ingrat_?? Lui? Aiolia lui aurait bien fait face pour lui démontrer par A+B qui était le véritable ingrat dans la famille! Et c'était certainement pas lui.

Airos continuait de criait derrière lui, sans sembler jamais tarir d'imagination pour essayer de le 'ramener à la raison'.

Mais Aiolia continuait de grimper le long des marches, il était à mi-chemin entre le temple de la balance et celui du Sagittaire et il savait pertinemment ou il se dirigeait. Mais son frère avait réussi à le rattraper juste avant qu'il n'entre dans le huitième temple.

- Aiolia, cesse de faire l'enfant et écoute-moi un peu, lui prit-il l'épaule et le tourna vers lui pour avoir toute son attention.

- M'expliquait quoi? J'ai pas à recevoir de leçon de moral de ta part! Toujours à me dire qu'il faut pas suivre les exemples de dépravés de Milo et Kanon, que j'arrête de voir Marine pour éviter de dévoiler mon secret, et qu'est-ce que je vois?

- Aiolia, je ne t'ai jamais interdis de ne pas fréquenter Marine. Et si je t'ai un peu mis en garde contre Milo c'est pour ton bien…

- _Tu_ l'as embrassé! Shaka! Pas Milo, pas quiconque d'autre, mais toi. T'es qu'un sale hypocrite!

- Arrête de sauter sur des conclusions stupides! Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça, et il était d'accord.

Aiolia n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui faisait le plus mal. Qu'il s'agisse de son frère, si droit et noble, d'avoir pu mettre au point un tel stratagème digne d'un apprenti chevalier non sevré, ou que… ou que Shaka soit d'accord. Il était son ami bon sang! Pourquoi Shaka ne lui avait-il rien dit? Il aurait très bien pu lui rendre ce service, après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Et là Aiolia se rendit compte que, bien qu'il se dise son ami, le Lion ne l'avait pas cru, il avait été persuadé comme tous les autres – mise à part Airos – que Shaka n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il disait être. Mais les transformations! A deux reprise! Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal?

- Explique-moi alors! Somma Aiolia, surprenant Airos qui lui lâcha l'épaule, les sourcils froncés: explique-moi alors pourquoi à chaque fois que je suis en sa présence je me transforme? Pourquoi, dès que je le vois, j'ai les moustaches qui poussent, les griffes qui s'acèrent? C'est un mec, zut! Tu nous en as fait une très jolie démonstration tout à l'heure, non? Et je ne t'ai pas vu devenir un hybride à quatre pattes!

Le Sagittaire resta silencieux, les yeux ne le fixant plus, ses épaules s'affaissant un peu. Il était gêné. Il ne savait pas où il ne voulait pas le dire. Airos avait toujours caché beaucoup de chose à son frère dans la perspective de le protéger. Mais Aiolia ne voulait plus de ça.

La pluie s'était jointe à eux mais ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte avant qu'un orage ne les distrait.

- Alors? Tu comptes me répondre, ou je dois demander l'avis du Grand Pope? Il m'a l'air vraiment très qualifier sur la question. Je suis sûr que ça va finir avec moi dans une cellule sans avoir pouvoir jamais voir personne.

- Arrête de te prendre pour une victime. Est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais écouté quand on parlait de cette malédiction? C'est tout dans ta tête! Te transformer à côté de Shaka t'a tellement travaillé que tu t'es persuadé que tu ne pourrais donc plus… que cela se reproduirait à chaque situation analogue. Puis, vous avez fait courir la stupide rumeur sur son genre. Cela t'a persuadé et t'expliqua pourquoi tu débloquais.

- Mais il dois y avoir contacte physique avec une fille pour que je me transforme…, discuta Aiolia.

- Tu m'écoutes! S'énerva Airos: Réfléchis un peu, imbécile! Milo devient _black_ pas seulement quand il se reçoit un coup, mais quand sa nature violente et entière prend le dessus, ça n'a rien de physique, c'est psychologique, psychosomatique, appelle ça comme tu veux. Toi, ta nature anxieuse t'abuse et tu te transformes. _Comprendé_?

Il ne sut quoi dire. Et Aiolia avait un réel besoin de diversion s'il voulait éviter de perdre la face. Il devait lui rester un semblant de chance sur son étoile, car derrière eux ils entendirent un grognement de mécontentement et d'irritation:

- C'est pas vrai, quel temps! J'aurais dû accepter le parapluie qu'Aldébaran m'a proposé quand je suis passé chez lui. Vais encore devoir taxer une serviette à Milo…

C'était Kanon qui arrivait à la hauteur de ses deux cousins, marmonnant, en direction du temple du Scorpion.

-Kanon! Cria presque Aiolia pour éviter le regard dure de son aîné: tu vas voir Milo? Moi aussi!

Le grec aux cheveux bleus les reconnut et fit un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas les contaminer de sa mauvaise humeur – bien que ces deux-là ne semblaient pas avoir besoin de son concours pour leur refiler le bourdon.

- Heu, ouais, c'est ça.

Et à ce moment, toute l'île entendit un gros fracas, un hurlement atroce venant d'un peu plus haut, et Airos pouvait évaluer que les bruits venaient précisément du temple du Verseau. Et quand on additionne Verseau plus bruit, il ne peut que s'agir de Milo qui fait les quatre cent coups pour obtenir un peu d'attention. Mais ce qui inquiéta le Sagittaire, ce fut cette drôle d'odeur calcinée qui descendit jusqu'à eux trois…

oOo

Quelques dix minutes avant ce terrible coup de tonnerre et les actions qui menèrent aux terribles accidents sur le seuil de l'avant-dernière maison qu'on connaît, tout en bas de la montagne, un italien – qu'on avait pas vu depuis… jamais, en fait – sortait de chez Aldébaran et continuait de descendre, parapluie en main (au moins lui avait accepté que s'en faire prêter un par le Taureau. Il est noir avec des petites têtes de morts parsemés pour ceux que cela intéressent (ndla: oui, Aldébaran, étant le prévoyant chevalier qu'il est, s'est pourvu de treize parapluies, chacun correspondant à la personnalité et aux affinités que le Taureau réussit à discerner chez ses compagnons)).

Le promeneur s'engouffra après avoir secoué le parapluie dans le temple du Bélier, et trouva son occupant en train de remplacer les sceaux plein d'eau de pluie dans la cuisine où l'eau s'infiltrait en abondance. C'était pitoyables: leurs temples tombaient en morceaux. Si c'était pas l'eau, c'était les termites, si c'était pas les gonds des portes, c'était la plomberies des latrines…

- Bonjour Masque de Mort, l'accueillit Mu en s'essuyant les mains: je ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner aujourd'hui encore, c'est sûrement pire en bas qu'ici.

Mais Masque de Mort n'était pas descendu pour aller s'entraîner mais pour le voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors?

- Je suppose que… comment dire… on m'a aidé à… comprends bien que j'avais peur…

- Masque de Mort, dis-moi simplement pourquoi tu es là.

- Les lettres que tu as reçues, c'est moi qui les ai écrites.


	21. Un nouveau complot?

Yo, et voilà _enfin_ un nouveau chapitre. Merci aux revieueuses: Aurélia-love-Saga (j'espère que t'attente ne fut pas trop longue (qu'est-ce que je raconte! Ça fait près de 9 mois que j'y ai pas touché!)), Louwenn (je suis contente que le petit coup de théâtre quant à la participation de DM t'ait plu), Chrichri45 à qui je m'excuse pour la courtée des chapitres (et à tous ceux qui pensent pareil: je sais pas pourquoi je les fais si brefs, mais je vous assure que si la prochaine fois je mets autant de temps à faire une up-date, le chapitre sera plus long afin de palier à la longue absence), à Petite Dilly (je suis super contente d'avoir pu te faire aimé cette fic, surtout après ce que tu as écrit dans ta review par rapport à ton désintérêt relatif pour les fics relatant des formations de couples sans plus d'action que ça, ça me fait très plaisir), ainsi qu'à Dawn pour son encouragement.

Pareil que pour le chapitre précédent: cela se passe un peu avant la tentative suicidaire de Milo pour se faire remarquer par son cher et tendre. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter.

**Un nouveau complot?**

Qu'était-il arrivé au fier Saga des Gémeaux? On n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui, sans que ce dernier puisse vraiment s'exprimer pour lui-même. Car non seulement toute l'île du Sanctuaire se le demandait, mais l'intéressé – métaphysiquement – se questionnait sur la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré bien malgré lui. Si, si, _malgré lui_. Pas de possession démoniaque, pas de paroles mielleuses susurrées à son oreille par un double mal dans sa peau, même pas cette soif de pouvoir qui toujours l'étreignit pendant des années.

Non, aujourd'hui, le monstre qui a foutu sa vie en l'air ne s'appelle pas autrement que … Kiki…!

Car malgré le fait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un gosse tout ce qu'il y a de plus coquin et malicieux, tout le monde prenait ses paroles pour celles de l'Evangile. Saga se voyait déjà assailli par la moitié du Sanctuaire qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de prêter les oreilles aux ragots. Mais tout de même, c'est on ne peut plus ridicule. Lui et Mu??

_Lui et Mu!_

Le Gémeau n'avait osé bouger de toute la mâtinée de son temple, de son lit! (où il était _seul_, se sent-il le besoin de rassurer), ne pouvant imaginer la tête d'Aphrodite à ce moment même.

Et le pompon quand – grands dieux – le Grand Pope ET – il se sentit défaillir – Athéna elle-même arrivèrent dans le troisième temple.

Il prêta l'oreille à la porte, la respiration retenue alors que les pas de ses deux supérieurs s'éloignèrent. Après un moment de répit, rapidement la constante confusion revint à la charge : pourquoi Mu bon sang? Parce que c'était le maître de Kiki? Ok, mais alors, pourquoi LUI? Lui, l'honorable Grand Pope par intérim!

Saga décida qu'il devait aller à la source, non pas à Kiki mais à Mu directement, essayer de comprendre ce qui posséda le rouquin tout à coup. Le Bélier irait sûrement corriger le garnement avec un châtiment exemplaire… dû moins, il y veillerait personnellement.

Il eut raison d'attendre quelques minutes de plus, car il faillit tomber sur un Kanon montant et… à l'allure bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il complotait encore celui-là? Mais Saga n'y pensa plus, se concentrant sur le court chemin l'attendant. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'Aldébaran à affronter… ce qui était un moindre mal.

D'ailleurs le Taureau lui lança un drôle de regard mais se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire et lui proposa même un parapluie (décoré de plumes noires et blanches) car il pleuvait bien dehors. Saga accepta gentiment. En effet, sa cape de camouflage (celle généralement attachée à son armure d'Or) n'était pas d'une grande aide sous les gouttes.

Malheureusement pour le chevalier maudit, dès qu'il eût mis un pied dehors, il fut bousculé par une ombre avec force.

- Eh! Fit Saga.

- Te mets pas sur mon chemin, empoté, fut la rétorque méchante de Masque de Mort traînant derrière lui un parapluie ayant subi de sévères sévices dont nous ignorons tout: le tissu déchiré, les tiges métalliques pliées en six pour les plus chanceuses.

Ensuite – et normalement – Masque de Mort aurait passé son chemin à moins que l'autre n'ait eu le courage de répondre aux invectives du Cancer, mais là le cadet se fatigua de bien plus qu'un simple coup d'œil dédaigneux: Saga accueillit avec surprise un crochet droit en plein visage, fracturant – Saga en est sûr – son nez… enfin, presque.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… râla Saga se tenant le nez ensanglanté, surpris, la colère et l'incompréhension montant.

- Et t'avise plus de me regarder en face si tu veux pas finir édenté, sale tricheur!

L'Italien au sang chaud le dépassa sans attendre la réaction du Grec et entama les marches du second temple, le parapluie déplié au dessus de sa tête. Les gouttes passaient tristement au travers.

Saga hésita à le rattraper, à demander des explications et lui sortir la page deux cent soixante-quinze du manuel "Super Grands Popes par intérims: le guide tome un" publiés aux éditions Mythologies ©, section Sanctuaire grec où il est clairement spécifié qu'il est interdit de lever la main sur les Grands Popes par intérim injustement. Mais le Gémeau avait une réputation à sauver au plus vite avec Mu (quoique avec son pansement sur le pif, les choses semblaient plus ou moins bien compromises (à vous de voir)).

Il arriva donc chez le Tibétain. Tout devrait se régler dans les minutes à suivre. Dès qu'il eut mis un pied dans l'atmosphère moite du temple du Bélier, le ciel s'illumina derrière lui, pourfendant la terre, créant un tremblement terrible autour du chevalier ; il se retourna, mais déjà la manifestation violente était passée. Il resta là un moment, ne sachant s'il ne fallait pas aller voir quelle était cette nouvelle catastrophe (peut-être une explosion due aux drôles de mélanges d'engrais que testaient Aphrodite l'apprenti chimiste, sur ses plantes carnivores). En tout cas, cela avait eu lieu pas loin du douzième temple à vue de nez, peut-être chez Camus…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se décider que le gardien du premier temple le rejoignit, sûrement lui aussi inquiété et légèrement curieux de ce nouveau phénomène. Mais il sembla y perdre tout intérêt en voyant Saga sur le pas de sa porte de derrière.

- Saga ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Pointa Mu son nez sûrement déformé à vie.

Saga entendit une certaine appréhension dans son timbre, comme s'il avait deviné, mais n'osait y croire. Le Gémeau soupira, las et sentait sa migraine s'accroître :

- C'est Masque de Mort qui t'a frappé, devina le Bélier.

Il y eut un instant de silence entre eux alors qu'il la marche à suivre. Le Grec n'osait prendre d'initiative trop brusques ayant maintenant la certitude qu'il se tramait dans son dos beaucoup plus de choses qu'il n'eût cru à première abord, et certainement pas des plus glorieuses. L'arrivée du Grand Pope sans parler d'Athéna avait dû rendre tous les coupables et complices un brin nerveux, expliquant ainsi l'agitation des environs ces dernières heures. Maintenant, la question était, Kanon, était-il un coupable ou un complice ? Car, bien évidemment, son frère rebelle trempait dans une quelconque magouille – l'agression de Masque de Mort l'attestait avec force à l'appui (c'est le cas de le dire). Saga, sans avoir à devoir chercher trop loin, comprit que le Cancer n'avait pas agressé Saga, mais Kanon (à l'évidence il s'était un peu trompé de jumeau, mais ça arrive non ?).

Soudain Mu prit son aîné par le poignet et l'invita chez lui, s'excusant à l'avance du fait qu'ils avaient les pieds dans l'eau de pluie qui n'arrivait pas à s'écouler.

Mu lui parla alors longuement. Lui parla des lettres, de son trouble, de Kanon, son rôle de bout en bout. La surprise de le voir se transformer tour à tour de créature éthérée à démoniaque. (Pour la petite histoire, Mu en savait plus long sur ce sujet des transformations de Kanon que Saga, ce dernier ne l'ayant jamais vu devenir autre chose qu'un beau diable insupportable). Mu en arriva bientôt au Cancer.

En effet, il lui avait dévoilé – surmontant une timidité peu commune et surtout peu connue – le secret des lettres et de ses sentiments. Dévoilant du même coup le rôle de Kanon, ou du moins le rendant partiellement coupable de mensonges, dissimulation et abus de confiance entre autres ; choses qui, contrairement à Mu, ne choquèrent en rien le jumeau bien né.

- Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait tourner en bourrique ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?! Demanda avec exaspération le Bélier. Il ne dit jamais rien, ne révèle rien, il fait toujours comme si de rien n'était. C'est insupportable !

- Peut-être voulait-il faire un coup pendable à Masque de Mort, proposa sans réelle conviction, ni envie de révéler le fond de sa pensée, mais…

- Ou à moi, devina l'autre la pensée de Saga.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et un nouveau silence s'installa, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis soudain :

- Saga, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai faire. Est-ce que je peux compter sur ta discrétion ?

- Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

Saga semblait assez détendu, mais il ne voulait pas rajouter aux problèmes de Mu les siens. Il avait encore une confrontation explosive qui l'attendait avec Aphrodite, il en était certain. Parce que, tout de même, va falloir lui faire comprendre que c n'était PAS lui qui avec Mu avait… enfin, vous avez compris.

- Alors voilà… baissa Mu la voix d'un ton de conspiration…

Au début, Saga ne comprenait pas bien ce que Mu lui glissait dans l'oreille comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un écoute ou s'il avait peur de dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Finalement, Saga eut une assez bonne idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête du Bélier et eut un mouvement de recul.

- Ca va pas non! Se défendit-il, incrédule.

Mu le regardait sans rien dire, essayant de le jauger, de décider quelle attitude prendre pour le convaincre, mais Saga n'allait pas se laisser faire:

- Ecoute, je t'ai dit que je voulais bien t'aider, mais là, ça va trop loin.

- Saga, ça prendra pas longtemps. C'est juste histoire de voir ce que Kanon a dans la tête et le voir se faire prendre à son propre jeu.

Le Gémeau secouait la tête sans s'arrêter, pour être sûr que le message passait, mais soudain il s'arrêta une idée lui traversant l'esprit.

- Dis-moi, fit-il alors avec précaution. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là?

- Non… enfin... non, je vois pas. Pourquoi? Tu voulais me voir je suppose.

- Oui, je voulais te voir parce que, comme tout le monde sur ce caillou, j'ai entendu le beau ramassis de bêtises qu'a débité ton élève ce matin…

Le cadet se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, comprenant très bien la situation de Saga. Il le laissa continuer.

- Au début je ne comprenais pas très bien d'où une telle idée pouvait venir, mais au vu de ce que tu viens de m'apprendre sur Kanon, je me demande si…

- Oui, c'est vrai, l'interrompit Mu d'un geste d'exaspération.

- Quoi?! Tu as _vraiment_ couché avec lui?

- Non! Enfin, pas _couché_, mais dormi, pour être exacte. Et juste là, sur ce canapé sur lequel nous sommes assis.

Par pur reflex, Saga sauta hors du canapé sous le regard amusé de Mu. Se trouvant ridicule, Saga se rassit (mais bien au bord cette fois).

- Sinon, qu'en dis-tu de mon plan? Tu vas m'aider ou non?

- Est-ce que… enfin, Mu, si tu veux le rendre jaloux avec moi, _surtout_ avec moi, ça risque de mal se terminer. Kanon est imprévisible.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je fais moi?! Je me laisse faire?!

La colère de Mu était sorti de nulle part, soudain au bord des larmes, et jamais Saga ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il serra des dents, maudissant son frère d'ainsi foutre le bordel même dans les tête des plus équilibrés d'entre eux, et surtout de son ami.

- Allez, ça va aller, essaya-t-il de le réconforté, posant une main sur son genou.

Mu renifla une seule fois et domina ses émotions, posant sur Saga un regard clair, bien qu'un peu chavirant, mais c'était déjà ça.

- D'accord, je vais t'aider Mu, mais faisons ça à ma manière, ok? Juste dis-moi quelque chose, est-ce que tu tiens à lui?

Après tout la question était légitime, non? Saga se devait d'avoir des sentiments fraternels pour Kanon parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux, et parce qu'il y avait un lien entre eux contre lequel aucun d'eux ne pouvait rien – la fatalité. Mais, bien que cela soit surprenant, peut-être que quelqu'un – surtout quelqu'un aussi altruiste que Mu – pouvait éprouver une quelconque envie de passer du temps avec ce tordu. Saga était tolérant, et si Mu se mettait dans des états pareils, c'était certainement parce qu'il n'était pas indifférent à Kanon. Et ça, il n'arrivait pas à se décider si c'était une bonne idée ou pas.

Mu bafouilla une réponse incompréhensible. Conclusion: il ne savait pas trop. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire oui, avoir trop d'espoirs et les énoncer si jamais Kanon n'était qu'en train de jouer une parti de poker avec lui, un gros coup de bluff.

L'ancien Grand Pope (officiel et par intérim) n'insista pas, s'étant déjà fait une opinion. Il sourit, d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant:

- T'inquiète, je m'occupe de tout.

Et Mu hocha, au fond, soulagé d'avoir pu parler, et de partager la responsabilité des événements à venir.


	22. Kanon

**Kanon, manipulateur et… **_**héro??**_

Revenons au présent, sur le pas de la porte du onzième temple où un attroupement de personnes regarda pendant un premier temps le Scorpion inerte au milieu des décombres. Mais nos héros, connus pour sens du devoir et de la hiérarchie se tournèrent tous vers leur Grand Pope, heureusement toujours présent lors des événements un peu hors du commun. Heureusement pour Shion, aujourd'hui, il avait donné son étiquette de leader à son propre supérieur, qui heureusement pour tout le monde, est une déesse (de la guerre, précisons-le).

Kanon, pour sa part, n'était pas plus convaincu que ça. Pas qu'il doutât à nouveau de la nature exceptionnelle de Saori, mais rien ne prouvait qu'elle avait la capacité de gérer les volontés suicidaires d'un Scorpion amoureux ayant oublié de prendre son traitement anti-paranoïa ces trois derniers jours. D'accord, le Gémeau l'avoue, il n'en sait rien en ce qui concerne cette histoire de traitement, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit.

- Vite!! Grand Pope! Gigota Athéna un doigt autoritaire à son bras-droit qui la regardait dans l'expectative. Appelez l'assurance immédiatement qu'on vienne nous refaire cette rampe d'escalier avant que la garantie ne se périme! Et mon conseillé financier. Il faut éviter la faillite à tout prix!

Kanon fronça les sourcils (était-il le seul? Se demanda-t-il en voyant les regards vides et pleins d'incompréhension fixés sur la déesse). Mais personne n'allait la contredire n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, certainement pas Shura qui la tenait toujours par les épaules, rouge de plaisir de ce contacte que le destin lui avait permis d'obtenir. C'est sûr, la vie de Milo à côté de ça…

- Grand Pope! S'indigna Athéna du manque de réaction de Shion. Réagissez!

- Oui, Athéna, tout de suite, princesse. Venez avec moi, dit Shion ne voulant pas aller à l'encontre des ordres.

- Et pour Milo, Grand Pope? Demanda innocemment Kanon. On le laisse encore un peu rôtir? Ou vous préférez la viande plutôt saignante?

Shion lui jeta certainement un regard sanglant à travers son masque et se tourna vers le numéro trois de la hiérarchie: Airos, le Grand Pope par intérim:

- Occupe-toi de ça.

Il prit Athéna par le bras –l'arrachant des mains du Capricorne – et contourna les ruines. Arrivés sur le porche du temple du Verseau où Camus était sorti, Shion lui dit avec mauvaise humeur (ce n'est jamais drôle quand vous avez à faire avec votre supérieur, surtout quand il est du calibre du divin):

- Encore là toi? Tu devais pas partir pour Hawaï? Dépêche-toi un peu. Y'en a marre de voir que mes ordres ne sont jamais respectés dès que je dois m'absenter même quarante-huit heures!

Camus baissa la tête. Le moins il était mêlé à cette affaire – ce qui était difficile, le lieu de l'accident ayant lieu au pas de sa parte – le moins il allait à avoir à rendre de comptes. Vivement qu'il parte finalement. Il rentra dans son temple, bien que se sentant un peu coupable vis-à-vis de Milo.

Dès que les deux têtes pensantes du groupe furent partie, toutes les autres têtes se tournèrent vers Airos, qui – prenant son rôle de chef très à cœur bien que pour le coup ayant l'air un peu perdu – ordonna immédiatement à son grand ami:

- Shura! Faut sauver Milo!

Oh, bien, voulut rire sardoniquement Kanon, c'est productif ça. Surtout quand on regardait le Capricorne toujours en train d'essayer de revenir à la réalité.

Oui, il avait rencontré Athéna; oui, il avait pu lui toucher ses frêles épaules; oui, il avait respiré son parfum et champoing et OUI, il chérira à jamais cette expérience des plus formatrices. Cela faisait bien quatre raisons valides qui le disculpaient de son manque d'entrain du moment. Airos secoua la tête, incrédule:

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui a la _moindre_ envie de sauver Milo?!

Kanon haussa les épaules: c'est pas qu'il n'avait pas envie, c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour sauver un Scorpion sado-maso dont une trop forte dose de Verseau a rendu complètement déjanté. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu…

- On pourrait le jeter dans la piscine! Proposa avec trop d'enthousiasme Aiolia. Enfin, pour le refroidir, quoi… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Brillant, continua Kanon son monologue ironique, non seulement il crame, allons le noyer maintenant.

- Brillant! Aiolia! Dit son frère sans la moindre once de sarcasme. Vite, dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le feu vert donné, Aiolia sauta dans la fosse, prit le Scorpion grec fumé dans sa paume – ce qui lui brûla la chaire, mais la vie de son cousin avait bien plus d'importance que quelques brûlures au troisième degré. Et il disparut en un éclair.

- Ca va pas non, fit Kanon en riant d'incrédulité. Vous voulez vraiment qu'il crève Milo! Aiolia va le noyer bon sang!

Airos regarda par terre:

- Peut-être pas… il fallait bien faire quelque chose, non?

Kanon secoua la tête se demandant comment il allait éviter la future noyade de Milo, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Sans vouloir perdre plus de temps à parler avec ces incompétents (pourquoi était-il déjà parti d'ici par le passé? Banni, c'est ça? Il avait dû faire beaucoup d'effort pour en arriver là. Tout était mieux que de rester dans ce sanctuaire de fous. Enfin, heureusement que Mu était là…). Le Grec descendit jusqu'à chez Shura et ne mit pas trop de temps pour trouver l'ustensile dont il avait besoin. Toujours en courant, il fit demi-tour, dépassa le temple du Verseau, ne paya pas d'importance à Aphrodite, arriva au treizième temple où Athéna présidait tous les bureaucrates qui géraient l'île administrativement et financièrement réunis en état d'urgence. Il continua son chemin, essayant de n'être pas trop voyant avec la canne à pêche qu'il était allé récupérer chez Shura.

Il entra enfin dans la salle de la piscine du sanctuaire – alors qu'en fait il ne s'agissait que de la baignoire démesurée du Grand Pope.

Aiolia était là, et semblait paniqué. Visiblement il avait jeté Milo dans l'eau chlorée; ce dernier avait coulé et Aiolia tentait désespérément de le ramener à la surface avec la brosse à laver le dos de Shion. Sans succès, évidemment, l'inverse aurait été suspicieux (mais providentiel).

- Putain! Pousse-toi de là, bon à rien!

Joignant le geste aux paroles, Kanon repoussa le Lion, et avec la précision d'un pro des lacs lança la canne à pêche en direction de la tâche noir informe qu'était devenu Milo au fond du bac.

- Désolé… je sais pas…, bredouilla Aiolia.

- Plus tard Aiolia, j'essaie de me concentrer là.

Ce qui était une tâche déjà assez difficile sans avoir de petit-déjeuner dans l'estomac. Et Mu qui devait l'attendre depuis maintenant, quoi, une heure trente au bas mot. Mais il _devait_ sauver Milo, se rendit-il compte. Pas par altruisme ou sentiment fraternel mais surtout parce que 1/ il avait besoin de savoir ce que Milo avait fait à Mu pour que ce dernier ait complètement flippé lors du faux rendez-vous sur le sentier 2/ Mu adore les héros, Kanon ne pourra que monter dans son estime après ça et 3/… il n'avait pas encore trouvé de troisième raison, mais sauver quelqu'un était un argument de poids s'il avait besoin d'un service. Après tout, Milo n'était pas aussi maladroit qu'on pourrait le croire – bien qu'avec sa lumineuse idée de passer aux micro-ondes il était permis de douter.

- Voilà! T'as réussi Kanon, tu l'as sorti! Félicita Aiolia les aptitudes à la pêche que Kanon semblait posséder. Maintenant quoi?

Bonne question.

- Amenons-le à Mu, proposa Airos qui les avait rejoints, son air sérieux ayant pris le pas sur l'indécision. Il saura mieux quoi faire. C'est du genre la seule personne qui s'apparenterait à un fichu docteur par ici.

Les chevaliers firent chemin inverse. Ils croisèrent Shura au même endroit. Kanon en profita pour lui remettre sa canne à pêche:

- Merci vieux. Faudra qu'on pense à en faire ensemble après que les choses se soient tassées.

Shura prit distraitement l'ustensile et acquiesça sans le regarder:

- … son parfum… quelle odeur… et une peau _si_ douce…

Le Gémeau secoua la tête et descendit rejoindre l'opération de sauvetage.

Il les rattrapa au cinquième temple. Puis, entre les marches du temple d'Aiolia et Masque de Mort, Airos les fit arrêter:

- Mu est ici, pointa-t-il la maison d Cancer.

- C'est pas vrai, tu rigoles, réagit aussitôt Kanon, toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres, prêts à rigoler.

- Franchement Kanon, t'as quel âge? Concentre-toi, tu sentiras son cosmos.

Kanon laissa passer l'insulte, trouvant ses paroles beaucoup plus graves. Et en effet, le Sagittaire n'avait pas tort pour une fois. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître bien que sa surprise soit non négligeable.

- J'ai trente-trois ans, pour ton information, répondit-il seulement et prit la tête de l'expédition.

Le temple était sombre comme d'habitude, mais il y avait une forte odeur de javel et de produit anti-poussière. Ils s'engouffrèrent de plus en plus dans l'obscurité jusqu'à trouver une torche éclairant une porte.

Jamais Kanon n'avait été dans les quartiers privés de Masque de Mort. Cela l'intéressait que moyennement mais il n'allait pas attendre d'être invité pour y entrer. Surtout si Mu s'y trouvait aussi – et accessoirement aussi parce que son pote Scorpion vivait très certainement ses dernières minutes dans la peau d'un insecte pas plus gros qu'un hamster. La comparaison fit sourire le Grec.

Il ne sourit pourtant pas très longtemps une fois entré.

Le Bélier et le Cancer étaient là, attablés devant un copieux petit déjeuner, semblant passer un agréable moment. Kanon ne regarda même pas Mu, tout concentré à envoyer un regard peu amical à son voisin Cancer.

Heureusement, les deux frères grecs informèrent Mu de la situation, et Mu, étant le gentil petit et sérieux chevalier qu'il est, s'impliqua immédiatement dans la situation de crise, s'excusa auprès de Masque de Mort et alla chez lui avec Aiolia, Airos et le patient à garder en vie.

Kanon ne bougea pas, attendant d'être seul avec le Cancer. Une fois que ce fut le cas, Kanon sourit tout en regardant autour de lui, les murs en pierre apparente et noirci par le charbon et le temps:

- Sympa chez toi, siffla-t-il.

Son homologue resta sans rien dire, mais était assez décontracté, attablé. Kanon s'approcha. Il avait tord de ne pas se méfier, pensa-t-il. Vif comme l'éclair, il attrapa le cou de Masque de Mort, le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui, renversant la chaise. Il n'y eut aucune résistance. Masque de Mort avait toujours eu de drôle de façon pour gérer les choses.

Ne sachant plus s'il contrôlait encore sa colère et sa force ou non, Kanon, l'œil mauvais approcha son visage:

- A quoi tu joues, merde? C'était pas dans le plan ça!

_à suivre…_


	23. Réciprocité 0

*se sens un peu mal à l'aise* alors, non la fic n'est pas abandonnée – oui, elle aura une fin – non bâclée (enfin, j'espère). C'est promis, juré, craché. Ce qui est aussi juré, promis, craché, c'est que le prochain chapitre ne va pas attendre que j'ai plus de dents pour être mis en ligne (13 mois d'absence, je suis vraiment désolée). (Cette absence est évidemment liée à l'IRL (in real life/dans la vraie vie) – mais je devrais maintenant être en mesure de continuer à parasiter ce site avec mes délires).

Je tiens à remercier les revieweurs/euses du chapitre précédent que sont _ariesnomu_, _Chrichri457_, _Ami-chan_ et _HEROICA FANTASIA 8_. Ne pensez pas que vos encouragements ne me touchent pas. C'est toujours un grand soulagement quand on sait que ses écrits sont appréciés.

Je voudrais aussi attirer votre attention sur l'artiste (et l'auteur) de talent qu'est _ariesnomu_: cette dernière a été inspiré par _mon_ chapitre 6 (transfo de Kanon dans les bras de Mu aux arènes – ouais, c'est loin tout ça) – et a concocté 3 extras – que dis-je, _sublimes_ fanarts de cette scène (je me sens bêtement très fière, alors que j'y suis pour rien). Pour vous en rendre compte par vous-même suivez les liens (en supprimant les espaces nécessaires) (je tiens à préciser pour les âmes les plus sensibles parmi nous qu'il y a _un peu_ de nudité et que non, il n'y a pas eu d'abus sur mineur (Kanon est peut-être sous une apparence enfantine, mais je vous prie de croire c'est tout ce que c'est: une apparence - il n'y a rien d'innocent chez lui):

h t t p : / / m u s a g a 4 e v e r . f r e e . f r / p a g e s / b l o m _ m u _ k a n o n _ d e m o n _ d e _ f a c e p a g . h t m l (c'est ma préférée! J'adore la folie qui sort du regard de Kanon :3)

h t t p : / / m u s a g a 4 e v e r . f r e e . f r / p a g e s / b l o m _ m u _ k a n o n _ a n g e l o t _ d e _ f a c e p a g . h t m l

et

h t t p : / / m u s a g a 4 e v e r . f r e e . f r / p a g e s / b l o m _ m u _ k a n o n _ a n g e l o t _ p r o f i l p a g . h t m l (sous un angle différent)

N'oubliez pas de la complimenter, et tant que vous y êtes, allez voir l'ensemble de ses travaux – attention, bave-au-mètre indispensable pour tous fans de Mu et Saga.

le site: h t t p : / / m u s a g a 4 e v e r . f r e e . f r / p a g e s / i n t r o _ 1 p a g . h t m l

J'ouvre ce chapitre par une petit récap (Ok, je sais pas dans quelle mesure ceci est nécessaire mais rien ne vous empêche de sauter jusqu'à le lecture qui nous intéresse):

- Milo est dans le coma (quel crétin)

- Aiolia en est le responsable (quel crétin _bis_) – surtout qu'il est en froid avec Shaka parce que ce dernier a embrassé son _frère_ devant lui (no comment – mais c'était la faute du frère en question, alors on lui pardonne (non?))

- DM a 'avoué' qu'il est l'auteur des lettres. Mais on sait aussi qu'il y a une certaine connivence entre lui et Kanon.

- Camus est envoyé à Hawaï

- Aphrodite n'a plus de voix - et est accessoirement un brin possessif.

**Réciprocité zéro**

Aiolia regardait l'Atlante qui faisait son possible, mettant en œuvre toutes ses connaissances de guérisseur-mojo atlantique… ou était-ce atlantidique? – dien? – dièsque? sur son patient scorpion, mais visiblement, même les plus grands savoirs ont leurs limites. Mu soupira d'impuissance.

- Fais quelque chose, insistait le Lion, la culpabilité le rongeant vif.

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et Aiolia ne fut jamais aussi ravi de voir son ami Bouddhiste malgré la tension qu'avait provoqué leur dernière rencontre. Sans dire mots il s'approcha du Bélier:

- Je vais aider, lui murmura-t-il. Il a pris le courant, c'est ça?

- Oui, et Aiolia l'a jeté dans la piscine du Grand Pope, précisa Mu.

Ils s'attelèrent sans plus perdre de temps. Aiolia se sentait minable; non seulement il n'avait pas la compétence du bistouri, en plus il avait pris les mauvaises décisions aux pires moments. La honte, devant Shaka qui ne devait certainement pas être surpris de ses frasques infantiles. Mais le Lion était soulagé qu'il soit là. Toujours apportant la solution.

Le sentiment d'inutilité avait monté d'un cran, nourri par la vision des deux hommes s'affairant:

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose…? Ça va aller ?

- Je crois que tu en as suffisamment fait, Aiolia, fusa immédiatement la réponse du blond avec flegme; Shaka tourna son attention vers le brun et eut un micro sourire: T'inquiète pas, ce n'est plus que l'affaire de quelques minutes.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Aiolia détourna les yeux et buta sur ses mots:

- Bon, d'accord… alors je vais peut-être… aller – Milo! S'écria-t-il soudain quand ce dernier reprit conscience avec râle douloureux.

Une fontaine d'eau chlorée jaillit de la bouche de l'animal – à moins que cela soit de ses oreilles, difficile de dire avec ces insectes. Soudain le dit insecte fit place au corps originel du Grec qui crachait ses poumons et tremblait de tout son corps.

Rapidement Mu se leva – le phare rouge ne passa pas inaperçu – disparut et revint avec des serviettes.

Aiolia en prit une et frotta vigoureusement les cheveux qui autre fois faisaient toute la fierté de son cousin et n'étaient plus qu'une masse désolée et informe de pointes à moitié carbonisées. Bien qu'encore faible, il voulut se lever. Avec l'accord de Shaka qui hocha doucement la tête, Aiolia l'aida à se lever. Milo s'enserra une autre serviette à la taille. Après une quinte de doux violente, il leva des yeux fatigués vers son ami et cousin, un petit sourire néanmoins aux lèvres:

- J'me sens comme un poulet rôti désinfecté, avoua Milo d'une voix rauque, se la raclant souvent.

Aiolia sourit:

- Je te rassure: ton physique n'a rien à envier à ce sentiment.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me rappelle être devenu black, puis c'est flou… j'ai pas mis la main dans le grille-pains pendant que je prenais un bain quand même ?

Aiolia sifflota faisant croire à une surdité aussi soudaine que totale. Shaka, quant à lui, peu intéressé par tous ces états d'âmes fit demi-tour avec un dernier regard appuyé au Lion avant de partir chez lui. Mu épongeait avec une serpillière toute l'eau de la piscine régurgitée par son patient, laissant Aiolia seul à tenter de fuir ses responsabilités face à un Milo de plus en plus confus et méfiant vis-à-vis du Lion (celui-ci semblait cacher quelque chose). Mais le temple se figea dans le temps quand un souffle glacial involontaire envahit l'espace. Tout le monde reconnut Camus (ses cheveux de nuit et son air pincé ne passaient en effet pas inaperçus).

Aiolia sentait des goûtes de sueur froide couler le long de l'échine: le voilà dans le feu croisé des regards de Milo et Camus, cible idéale pour une balle perdue. S'il ne supportait pas Milo, bras dessus, bras dessous, il aurait fait comme Mu: déguerpir discrétos – loin.

- Alors tu t'en vas ?... Comme ça ? Craqua la question de Milo, expression indéchiffrable.

Camus ne sembla pas vouloir daigner répondre, la réponse somme toute bien assez évidente (il tenait quand même en main une valise, si ça pouvait donner un quelconque indice). Il reprit sa marche vers l'autre extrémité du hall principal de la maison du Bélier, les prunelles ne quittant jamais Milo, mais résolument silencieux.

Milo savait bien que s'il ne réagissait pas une dernière fois, il ratait une occasion en or de marquer encore quelques points dans l'esprit – et le cœur espérait-il – du Verseau. Il tenta le tout pour le tout:

- Tu sais bien que je t'aime.

Sa propre voix était chevrotante, comme chavirant entre désespoir et passion.

C'était parfait. Milo lui-même serait tombé sous son propre charme (malheureusement le don d'ubiquité n'était pas dans ses cordes). S'il était vraiment sincère, là était une question à laquelle il ne répondrait qu'une fois la réciprocité acquise.

Mais Camus restait inaccessible jusqu'au bout, comme né des glaces mêmes lui ayant conférées son pouvoir (sans oublier les ours polaires) et il finit par dire avant de sortir:

- On sait bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai Milo…

Et il disparut à l'extérieur.

Aiolia avait suivi l'échange, médusé, persuadé que Milo mettait son âme à nu après avoir frôlé la mort de si près. Par pur reflex, dans un de ces rares moments où le corps n'appartient qu'au domaine des nerfs, il sauta sur les traces de Camus, arriva sur le seuil extérieur de la première maison, entraînant le Scorpion bien malgré lui.

- Il s'est volontairement pris la foudre pour un peu d'attention! Cria Aiolia: Et c'est pas de l'amour, ça?

- Non, c'est du masochisme-narcissique, vint la réponse toute faite du Français, s'étant arrêté dans les escaliers.

- Tu ne ressens vraiment rien? Hésita-t-il, incrédule. Il a failli mourir _noyé_ et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire? Partir?

Camus se tourna pour lui faire face, l'air exaspéré:

- Aiolia, arrête de parler de choses dont tu ne comprends rien. Milo ne fait pas ça pour m'impressionner, il se teste pour savoir jusqu'où il veut et peut aller pour moi.

Le Lion ne comprenait pas en effet, mais tenta de parler à nouveau avant que Milo ne l'interrompe:

- T'inquiète Aiolia. C'est pas parce qu'il ne veut pas aujourd'hui que demain il ne changera pas d'avis.

- J'en doute…, vint en concert la remarque des deux chevaliers.

Mais Milo n'écoutait pas tout ce pessimisme ambiant. Il fit de grands signes de main à Camus accompagné d'un large sourire ravageur. Ce dernier roula des yeux et s'empressa de descendre.

- Eh Camus! Ne crois pas qu'un océan peut nous séparer. On ne sera pas séparé bien longtemps, tu verras! Promit-il avec enthousiasme.

Et pour ceux qui n'avaient jamais vu un fier chevalier d'Or fuir une confrontation, ceux-là n'ont alors jamais vu Camus du Verseau dévaler les dernières marches d'un pas si impatient – mais toujours avec grâce et élégance, que ses admirateurs se rassurent.

Quelle persévérance, pensa Aiolia. Milo était… tout simplement… incroya –

- Ah lala, t'as vu ça Aiolia? La poudre d'escampette qu'il a prise, comme si des ailes lui étaient poussées ! Je dois vraiment lui faire énormément d'effet. Mais c'est normal après tout, c'est mon charme ravageur.

– imperturbable. Voilà, c'était le mot qu'il cherchait.

Ils remontèrent chez le Bélier où son digne propriétaire avait refait surface (une fois l'orage passé). Pendant que Milo prenait conseil auprès de Mu pour une remise en forme rapide et efficace, Aiolia décida de rentrer chez lui prendre une douche et tenter de réfléchir à un moyen de résoudre ses propres soucis.

À peine eut-il monté quelque marches qu'il entendit Milo s'écrier à personne en particulier:

- Quoi ? Il m'a jeté dans la piscine comme un vulgaire insecte ?! J'suis son cousin quand même, noms de dieux !

Il n'en grimpa que plus rapidement.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard. Temple du Bélier. Bilan : son estomac avait été mis à rude épreuve, grimaça Mu. La confrontation d'à peine quelques instants avec Kanon avait laissé des traces.

Le Gémeau venait de le quitter, après s'être assuré que l'incident 'Milo' était bel et bien réglé. Et Il était reparti très, très en colère, l'œil mauvais. Les choses avaient dégénérées lorsque le Grec refusa de se retrouver reléguer à l'arrière-plan après avoir réuni les deux tourtereaux. Inutile d'insister sur le fait que Kanon ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Dans sa colère il n'eut pu s'empêcher alors de dévoiler que toute cette mascarade avait été son idée et que Masque de Mort n'avait aucun, mais _aucun_ sentiment pour le Bélier. Et ça, c'était tout dont Mu avait besoin pour comprendre qu'il avait été mené en bateau. Mais il n'avait pas montré sa déception, que sa colère, et avait déjà préparé son plan de contre-attaque.

Officieusement, Masque de Mort n'avait joué le rôle de l'amoureux transi que pour servir les desseins tortueux de Kanon dans sa quête d'approcher le Bélier (il fallait bien que les lettres viennent de quelque part, lettres arborant une écriture autre que celle du Gémeau).

C'était bas comme méthode, d'ainsi se servir des gens, et Mu le lui avait d'ailleurs reproché.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bas ? Quoi donc ? Avait rétorqué Kanon.

- Quoi quoi ? C'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre, s'était énervé pour de bon Mu devant tant d'incompétence.

- Quoi quoi quoi ? S'était écrié alors Kanon se fichant bien du manque total de bon sens de sa question, excédé de voir ainsi voler en éclat tant de mois d'effort.

- Kanon, avait cinglé Mu, t'es un vrai boulet là. Masque de Mort a avoué que finalement il avait des sentiments pour moi, qu'ils s'étaient développés après les premières lettres. Ça m'a touché, il est très mignon et attentionné et pas du tout comme on le croit.

Kanon vit soudainement rouge, très remonté contre ce menteur de Cancer. Tous les mêmes ces cétacés de misères! Il n'en eut pas cru un traître mot, mais pourquoi Mu lui mentirait-il ? Il n'était pas comme lui, non ?

Exaspéré devant tant incompréhension et de bêtises, il eut donc préféré partir avant que les choses ne deviennent trop moches trop vite. Pour sa défense, ce fut lui qui eut le dernier mot avec un:

- Moi non plus je ne suis pas comme tout le monde le pense !

Si les temples avaient été munis de portes, nul doute que celle du temple du Bélier se serait faite dégondée sitôt ces paroles émises.

Au final, le Sanctuaire n'accumulait que des chevaliers incompris et mal dans leurs peaux. C'était bien la veine de Mu.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, l'Atlante entreprit d'aller vers le haut, à la maison du Sagittaire où il avait rendez-vous avec le double de Kanon pour une réunion et un bilan des faits dans leur mission: "Kanon, le retour de bâton" dans le plus grand secret.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir un vif hématome de culpabilité sur le cœur. Il avait honte d'avoir menti à Kanon quant à ses sentiments envers Masque de Mort. Ces derniers jours, Kanon avait été là, et cela avait été agréable. Ils avaient bien rigolé Kanon et lui, non ? Et la fois où Mu s'était trouvé complètement désemparé de trouver Milo sur le lieu du rendez-vous secret, Kanon avait été là, non ?

Et puis – cette pensée le fit arrêter en plein chemin : n'était-ce pas lui qui avait embrassé Kanon en premier ? Bien sûr, Mu avait fait ça sur un coup de tête, dans l'esprit du moment. C'était juste hier. Et maintenant la sordide réalité l'avait rattrapé : Masque de Mort, ses lettres ; Kanon, sa personnalité de manipulateur. Tout n'était qu'un subterfuge calculé. Saga n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter cela, l'affirmait, expérience à l'appui. Mu aussi commençait à en faire le douloureux apprentissage. Kanon était comme ça, et c'était tout.

Arrivé au neuvième temple, Saga l'attendait avec un drôle de cache-nez.

- Que t'arrive-t-il? C'est Masque de Mort qui t'as encore défiguré? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Non. Juste Aphrodite et ses produits d'entretiens.

- Pardon ?

- Ouais, sache que "notre" aventure nocturne l'a mis dans tous ses états. Quand je suis allé m'expliquer, il était tellement remonté et avait la voix complètement éteinte après s'être arraché les cordes vocales pendant que Milo faisait le guignol devant chez Camus. Aphrodite, vindicatif, m'a fait comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait d'être infidèle. Il m'a aspergé d'engrais. J'suis sûrement défiguré à vie. Kanon doit payer !

Mu ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Saga lui en épargna la peine:

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Kanon est très en colère contre moi. Je sais pas trop quoi faire, j'aimerai aller m'excuser.

- Tss, tss, Mu. On va le laisser mariner. Je le connais : s'il tient véritablement à toi, je le verrai aussitôt. C'est pas une sangsue comme Milo qui s'accroche pour toutes les bonnes et mauvaises raisons…

- Et Masque de Mort ?

- Vous savez tous les deux ce que vous avez à faire. Mais évite de l'encourager trop, d'accord ? On veut pas de nouveaux problèmes.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi fin psychologue…

Saga eut un étrange sourire sous le tissu :

- Je n'ai pas été Grand Pope pour rien, Mu.

_(à suivre... - très bientôt)_


	24. Longue Soirée 1

yo! merci aux revieweuses!! bonne lecture (pour ceux qui veulent savoir: le prochain chapitre avant Noël :))

**Une soirée qui promet d'être longue**

- Vous êtes trop cons ! S'exclama Masque de Mort.

- Pardon ? S'indigna un peu Mu, relevant fièrement le port altier.

- Parfaitement. Kanon et toi, vous faisiez tellement d'efforts pour que l'un ne remarque pas l'autre. Et regardez le gâchis aujourd'hui.

Le Cancer rigolait, franchement amusé de tant d'infantilisme.

- Je m'en fiche, lui rétorqua Mu… Mais est-ce qu'au moins Kanon… a réagi ? Un petit peu ?

- Un petit peu ? Tu rigoles ! Il nous est tombé dessus tout à fait "par hasard" en nous prenant en flagrant délit de bécotage avancé. Si par réaction tu sous-entends jurons et regards meurtriers accompagnés de menaces de morts, alors oui, nous pouvons avancer sans trop se tromper qu'il eut au moins trois réactions différentes.

Mu devinait le sourire amusé bien qu'il ait les yeux rivés sur l'écume touchant presque leurs pieds. La marrée montait.

- Et… À quoi devrai-je m'attendre ?

- Bonne question. Moi, je m'attends à ce qu'il te tue et qu'il te rejoigne après dans le sommeil éternel avec une phrase choc, style : "la Mort, Elle, ne nous séparera jamais pour toute l'éternité jusqu'à l'infinie". Enfin, tu vois le genre.

- Arrête d'être sardonique comme ça. C'est lassant de ta part.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose en ce qui concerne ta lassitude. Franchement qu'est-ce que tu attends de plus de lui ?

- Je sais pas…

- Ecoute, si tu veux mon avis inutile, tu devrais me planter là et aller le rejoindre et lui coller la pelle de sa vie. Il m'a laissé entendre que quand tu voulais être spontané, tu y allais ! Coquin va.

Mu rougit en pensant à leur séance sur son canapé, mais roula des yeux:

- Non, Saga a dit –

- Ca suffit avec les "Saga et Kanon ont dit". Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, toi ? T'as bien un avis sur la question, non ? Franchement, tu vois pas que les deux frangins sont en guerre des tranchés en ce moment ?

Masque de Mort commençait à s'impatienter. Cela ne le gênait pas d'être coincé dans la petite gué-guerre mais fallait que ça bouge, que ça s'envoie des missiles, des obus et des têtes chercheuses. Que diable ! Il adorait se pavaner avec Mu à son bras devant cet exécrable Gémeau, mais soudain, le Bélier n'avait que la bouche faite pour lui sortir la plus belle gourde qu'il n'eut jamais entendu:

- Tu sais ce que je veux : partir comme Camus l'a fait. Il n'avait ainsi plus à supporter de telles situations.

Le Cancer ne dit rien. Se contenta de lui flanquer une rouste mémorable derrière la tête. Non mais, il croyait rêver : plus poltron que Camus, tu meurs !

* * *

- Putain ! T'aurais dû les voir ! En pleine plage publique, et plus important : à se bécoter _vulgairement_. Toi qui as été Grand Pope, t'aurais quand même pu faire un décret interdisant ce genre de pratique pendant ton règne inutile de treize ans !

Saga hochait gravement la tête à lui-même, mais au fond bien content de ces infos croustillantes. Mu faisait exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé et ça mettait les nerfs de Kanon à rude épreuve. Quel plaisir.

- C'est comme s'ils le faisaient exprès ! Partout où je vais, ils sont là ! Continuait à se lamenter Kanon dans leur temple.

Il était de corvée déjeuner ce jour-là et s'était attelé avec méchante humeur, criant jusqu'à l'autre bout du temple où Saga était plus ou moins parti mettre ses tympans à l'abri. Il allait vraiment devoir résoudre sa propre situation insupportable : Aphrodite avait mis leur relation en stand-by, forçant Saga à revenir à son temple et donc à fréquenter Kanon plus que de nécessaire. Mais à voir combien la cohabitation devenait de plus en plus difficile alors que cela ne faisait même pas quarante-huit heures, il avait décidé d'aller voir Aphrodite tout à l'heure et de le supplier de trouver un accord.

- Franchement Saga ! Entendit-il son jumeau s'énerver avec un robot ménager, comment peuvent-ils avoir développé tant d'atomes crochus en si peu de temps !? Et elle est où cette satanée prise, bordel !?

Entendant les cris d'agonies sortant de la cuisine – cris des ustensiles, non les lamentations à demie compréhensives de sa tendre moitié biologique – Saga s'aventura sur le lieu d'agitation. Il y trouva son frère croulant par terre sous les robots électriques n'usant d'aucune patience et n'ayant visiblement pas les idées suffisamment claires pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucune prise de courant à des kilomètres à la ronde et encore moins d'électricité dans le coin pour avoir un jour l'espoir de voir ces machines marcher un jour.

En faire la remarque à Kanon – quelque soit le ton de grande patience utilisé – sembla être une erreur stratégique de sa part. La rétorque cinglante ne tarda guère:

- Quel Grand Pope pitoyable t'as été, lui sortit Kanon avec venin, cherchant la bagarre. À quoi elles servent alors, toutes ces cochonneries ?

Il se releva, donna un grand coup de pied dans le hacheur à céleris qui s'écrasa sur une colonne toscane qui n'en demandait pas tant. Et il disparut en trombe, laissant le chantier derrière lui.

Saga, un brin vexé, restait néanmoins interdit face à cette débauche d'exaspération. Tout ça pour un Bélier. Pathétique Kanon, pathétique.

Kanon de son côté, excédé par le comportement nonchalant de son frère, avait besoin de s'échapper de leur demeure commune. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit qui pouvait lui faire oublier ses soucis sempiternels : n'importe où, tant que Milo était dans les parages. Le Scorpion avait toujours était le meilleur remède contre le cafard et autre coup de blues. Malheureusement, en ce moment, son cousin avait ses propres soucis à régler et n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter en duo avec lui. D'ailleurs il ne s'était pas vu depuis que Camus avait quitté l'île, et bien que Milo n'ait pas cherché la présence de Kanon pour faire passer la pilule, le Scorpion ne devait pas être au mieux de sa forme. Kanon soupira : Milo et Camus, cela avait toujours été d'un compliqué…

Arrivé devant le temple du Lion, Kanon hésita à entrer. Justement : au lieu d'embêter Milo, pourquoi ne pas passer un peu de temps avec Aiolia ? Ce dernier présentait toujours un bon passe-temps. Résolu, il entra et chercha le Grec… pour le trouver affalé dans l'ombre d'une des colonnes des environs. Bien évidemment broyant du noir. Quelle galère… c'était le club des dépressifs anonymes ou quoi, cette île?

- Eh, Aio-io, mon pote! L'interpella le Gémeau faussement enjoué. On va se bourrer la gueule? Ça nous fera du bien.

À sa grande surprise Aiolia ne l'envoya pas dans les cordes en entendant cette remarque si peu digne d'un chevalier d'Or d'Athéna (sauf peut-être en ce qui concerne Masque de Mort, pensa Kanon avec vindicte, qui lui n'était qu'une moitié d'homme. Quelle lavette ce Cancer-là, mais qu'est-ce que Mu pouvait bien… bref).

- Si seulement c'était aussi simple, sourit le Lion les yeux baissés.

- Allons, sois pas défaitiste : crois-en ma grande expérience : la vie en rose, c'est seulement au fond d'une bouteille qu'on la trouve véritablement.

S'étant décidé en un rien de temps, oubliant d'être rationnel et sérieux, Aiolia tendit la main à Kanon afin qu'il l'aide à se redresser :

- Ben alors, qu'attends-tu pour me guider jusqu'à la taverne la plus proche ?

Ravi, Kanon obtempéra et les deux compères s'échappèrent de la montagne sacrée, prenant rendez-vous avec les bas-fonds du Sanctuaire d'Athéna où jamais il ne fait jour.

* * *

La fraicheur du soir envahissait la Méditerranée et le chevalier Mu remercia Kiki pour le restant de la journée. Après s'être rapidement rafraîchi, l'esprit obsédant sans relâche sur Kanon, il entreprit de rejoindre Saga pour leur rendez-vous journalier. Un peu irrité de trouver le troisième temple vide, il continua il continua et trouva Milo chez lui. Il lui apprit en onomatopées que Saga était passé par ici ; un souci à régler avec leur teigne de jardinier d'Oslo ou de Stockholm. Enfin, du coin quoi, pas que Milo n'en ait quelque chose à battre. Il détestait le froid de toute façon.

Au dixième, Shura confirma les informations ayant trait à Saga.

- Comment va Milo ? S'était enquis Mu dans un soudain accès d'altruisme naturel. Il a l'air de se remettre du départ de Camus, non ? Un peu affecté peut-être, mais c'est toujours triste quand l'un d'entre nous s'en va.

Shura haussa les épaules:

- Tel que je le connais, sûrement est-il en train d'arrêter un plan pour le retrouver. Que les dieux nous préservent, Milo est véritablement le garnement du Sanctuaire.

- Kanon n'est pas loin d'en remporter la palme non plus, sourit avec indulgence Mu.

- Bah, question de tempérament, je suppose.

Traversant le silencieux temple du Verseau, Mu ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si le sien serait aussi calme et serein s'il se décidait à partir lui aussi.

Il arriva donc chez Aphrodite. S'armant de tout son courage, il entra. N'eut-il pas fait un pas que déjà les hostilités étaient lancées. Le regard du chevalier des Poissons était aussi vénéneux que ses roses. Mu répondit par son plus charmant sourire et demanda avec le plus de naturel possible :

- Saga est-il là ?

- Approches-toi encore de lui, espère d'intrigant, et…, la menace resta suspendue mais n'était pas moins à prendre sérieusement (surtout quand il fit le signe d'une gorge qu'on tranchait – Mu sentit malgré lui un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir l'échine).

Sûrement le Suédois n'arrivait-il pas à trouver et mettre en mots le châtiment idéal pour les comploteurs en son genre. L'ironie était pourtant assez amusante quand on pensait à Saga et à ses innombrables complots. Mais Mu avait toujours eu un grand instinct de conservation et se garda bien de le faire remarquer. Il allait offrir son meilleur argument de défense quand Aphrodite le devança :

- Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ! Me prends pas pour une quiche, non plus, grinça-t-il, toute sa nonchalance habituelle disparue – la voix rauque mais en voie de guérison. Entre Saga et moi, c'est _fusionnel_.

Mu ferma la bouche, cherchant son deuxième meilleur argument de défense, mais Saga lui épargna cette peine quand il se décida d'apparaître, revenant en toute vraisemblance de chez le Grand Pope. Il s'arrêta net en ressentant la tension palpable dont suintaient toutes les pierres du temple.

Le Bélier eut la drôle d'impression de se retrouver dans une scène de western italien, au face à face entre les trois protagonistes, une musique lancinante et imaginaire dans le fond.

Tous trois se jaugeaient du regard, prêts à dégainer. Moins dramatique que lors du dernier affrontement à trois contre trois lors de la guerre sainte contre Hadès, la situation n'avait pourtant rien d'un vaudeville grotesque.

Saga tira le premier, le regard tourné vers Aphrodite, le ton sec et dur :

- Je reviens d'un entretien technique avec le Grand Pope et Athéna elle-même. Les réparations du grand escalier devant le temple du Verseau vont commencer dès demain. Afin que tu ne sois pas coupé du reste du peloton de chevaliers d'Or dans un cas (bien qu'improbable mais pas impossible) d'attaque, tu vas devoir loger chez Aldébaran le temps des travaux, comme lors du dernier chantier.

(La logique de cette décision n'est compréhensive que dans l'optique où l'avancement des travaux est la priorité absolue. Il serait intolérable que les échafaudages se voient pris dans un affrontement destructeur quelconque – il y a eu suffisamment de casse et d'argent débourser jusqu'à maintenant, foi d'Athéna !)

Aphrodite était prêt à répliquer avec acidité, mais les ordres de ses supérieurs ne sont pas à discuter à la légère. Il tourna les talons, mais resta à proximité, commençant à faire ses bagages. Son regard ne pouvait qu'être interprété par un "j'obtempère mais je vous surveille, alors faites gaffe". La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était perdre la face contre Mu. Saga était à lui, un point c'est tout.

Le Gémeau reprit à l'attention de Mu :

- Je crois que ça commence à porter ses fruits, ton petit duo avec Masque de Mort. J'ai comme l'impression que Kanon n'est peut-être pas aussi mal intentionné que j'aurais pu le croire au premier abord.

- Ça veut dire…

- Oui, ça veut dire que je vais aller parler à Masque de Mort et toi à mon frère. Seulement, si tu pouvais juste éviter de trop me mentionner dans tes explications, ça me rendrait service. J'ai déjà assez de stress avec Aphrodite à cause de cet abruti.

L'Atlante ne se retint que de justesse de sauter à son cou. Sa tendre moitié n'attendait que la preuve d'un moindre faux-pas pour lui faire sa fête.

Le Bélier, le pas soudain sautillant, sourire radieux aux lèvres, fit demi-tour.

_(à suivre...)_


	25. Longue Soirée 2

Et voici le dernier chapitre... de l'année!! ^.^ Bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous! Merci beaucoup aux revieweuses - bonne lecture.

**Une soirée qui promet d'être longue 2**

Aux pieds des marches de la montagne sacro-sainte, deux ombres, soleil couchant dans le dos, traînaient les pas en titubant, se tenant bras dessus, bras dessous. Aiolia et Kanon avaient l'impression d'avoir surmonté à eux deux une guerre sainte tout entière. Aiolia, passablement plus éméché que son compatriote sûrement dû au manque de pratique à la beuverie, se faisait guider avec maladresse, pouffant de rire de temps à autre, sentant un arrière-goût de nausée prête à sévir à tout instant.

- Putain, Aiolia, grognait le Grec aux cheveux bleus, t'es lourd, c'est plus possible là.

Il abandonna l'épave sur les marches. Aiolia s'affala, ressentant une douleur sourde quand son dos percuta la marche derrière lui, mais au lieu de grimacer de douleur un nouveau gloussement s'échappa de lui.

Kanon s'assit à ses côtés, lui-même peu sûr s'il allait arriver à se porter jusqu'au troisième temple sans rater une marche ou un virage.

Ils avaient bu. Étant des chevaliers d'Or, on n'allait pas leur demander de rendre des comptes. Et s'il venait aux propriétaires l'idée suicidaire de porter plainte au Grand Pope… ben, disons qu'il était officiellement prohibé de consommer (_a fortiori_ de vendre) des boissons alcoolisées, comme tout le monde le sait (l'auteur ne vous apprend rien de nouveau).

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Articula avec difficulté Kanon quand il se rendit compte à travers le brouillard qu'Aiolia le fixait.

Aiolia était d'ailleurs drôlement près de son visage et ses yeux étaient plissés comme ceux d'une taupe myope. (L'ivresse poussa Kanon à se demander si "taupe myope" n'était pas un pléonasme ou s'il existait des taupes qui n'étaient pas myopes. Dans ce cas, pourquoi seules les myopes… non - les taupes n'étaient-elles que commues pour être myopes…? Il s'embrouillait là).

- J'crois qu'suis amoureux, grogna Aiolia sur un ton qu'il voulait de confidence, mais tout ce qu'il arriva à faire c'est assaillir le nez de Kanon de son haleine… haleine de quoi déjà ? De cachalot ? Non... Kanon avait oublié l'expression.

- Ouais, sans moi, merci.

- ... De Shaka.

- Félicitations, tu n'oublieras pas de te laver les dents avant de lui dire. Là, t'auras peut-être un minimum de chance de lui annoncer avant qu'il ne s'enfuit en courant.

- Mais, l'est dégoûté. J'suis un lion. Un putain de saloperie de lion. C'est vrai qu'suis dégoûtant. J'me sens dèg.

Kanon ferma les yeux et maudit sa trop grande résistance à l'alcool l'empêchant de faire abstraction aux pleurnicheries d'Aiolia qui était, semble-t-il parti sur une lancée.

- … puis il a osé l'embrasser !

- Qui ? Demanda Kanon, s'en fichant éperdument, les yeux fermés, tête reposant sur celle d'Aiolia qui lui n'était pas loin d'être sur ses genoux.

- Ben, cet insupportable équidé qui se prend pour mon frère. Et Shaka. Devant moi, comme si… j'suis dèg. Moi aussi, j'aurais pu faire ça. L'embrasser, mais non, faut toujours qu'il ait le beau rôle.

- Bah, t'as qu'à le rendre jaloux. C'est comme ça qu'on a toujours…

Kanon se tut, sentit comme un soleil lumineux l'éblouir à travers ses paupières closes. Mais oui, bien sûr ! S'écriait intérieurement Kanon. Mu était en train de le tester ! Mu et Masque de Mort, c'était une mise en scène. Tout comme lui et le Cancer en avait été une. La sienne. Et le maître d'œuvre qui le faisait tourner en bourrique ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Le Grec se tourna vers son cousin, un sourire béat et dégoulinant de guimauve aux lèvres :

- Aiolia, je savais bien qu'on n'était pas cousin pour rien ! T'es un génie !

- Je sais.

- Aller, je te laisse cuver ici, d'accord ? J'envoie ton frère te chercher si je le croise. Moi j'ai quelqu'un à qui tirer les oreilles.

Si Aiolia avait compris ou non, Kanon était bien loin de s'en soucier. Il s'élança comme un chien sur une piste le long des marches.

Croisant furtivement Aphrodite chez Aldébaran qui l'aidait à s'installer (mention spéciale au Taureau qui avait eu la gentillesse d'aller chercher les innombrables valises du Poisson sans oublier les pots de fleurs ; Aldébaran était toujours ravi d'avoir Aphrodite parmi ses invités : le Suédois égayait toujours son temple de jolies couleurs, assurait cet éternel optimiste Brésilien).

Le Gémeau arriva rapidement chez le Cancer et ne perdit pas son temps à tambouriner sur la porte verrouillée qui donnait dans les appartements privés de l'Italien. Kanon ne maîtrisant pas sa force (et encore moins ce soir), entra, dégondant la porte sans plus de formalités.

- Masque de Mort ! Cria le Grec en entrant en trombe. Espace de vermine ! Sale rital ! T'n'arrêtes pas d'bouffer à tous les râteliers. Comme d'hab qu -

Il s'arrêta net. La pièce était bien occupée par son propriétaire, mais il n'était pas seul. Une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop pour son propre bien. La personne se retourna et dit :

- Eh bien Kanon, où sont passées t'es bonnes manières? J'ai pas l'impression que tu te sois calmé depuis ce midi ? J'ai pas touché à ton bordel dans la cuisine, merci de t'en occuper tout à l'heure.

Saga lui faisait face, le défiant du regard. Il était là, devant lui, l'homme qui mettait à mal tous ses projets d'amour éternel (là c'est l'alcool qui parle).

- Ça devient franchement lassant, répondit Kanon sur le même ton, cette mauvaise habitude de fourrer ta sale truffe là où il ne faut pas. Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Besoin de tirer les ficelles sans discernement ni modération.

Son frère sourit, pas du tout impressionné. Aphrodite lui faisait nettement plus peur, c'est dire. Il croisa les bras, la tête relevée :

- Je te renvoie le compliment Kanon. Et même plus : je te félicite. Tu as très bien su manœuvrer : Mu, Masque de Mort. Même Milo.

Kanon jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Cancer qui n'avait pas franchement l'air de s'amuser.

- Milo et moi, on se rend des services. Laisse-le en dehors de ça. Il a suffisamment de problèmes à l'heure qu'il est.

- Pas la peine d'être menaçant avec moi Kanon. On ne va rien tirer de bien bon de toute cette histoire ce soir, rétorqua Saga en reniflant l'alcool ruisselant de son jumeau.

Les yeux de Kanon transpercèrent son double. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de…

- Bon, les garçons, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il se fait tard et j'ai besoin de mon sommeil réparateur, diagnostique d'Aphrodite. C'est vital pour mon teint.

L'Italien avait interrompu la joute fraternelle en se frottant les mains d'un air conciliant, les regardant avec optimisme. De l'action, oui ; chez lui, non. Masque de Mort était un casanier pur et dur. Il était inacceptable qu'il essuie les frasques d'une famille de tarés et qu'il dut ensuite être hébergé chez un collègue.

- T'inquiète, fit Saga avec supériorité : dans cet état Kanon serait même capable de perdre contre toi.

Inutile de dire que les deux frangins furent mis à la porte comme des malpropres.

Non mais, on allait pas faire la loi chez lui non plus, s'indignait le Cancer en soufflant sa bougie.

_à suivre... _

_Ma bonne résolution 2010: finir __Blom!_ _au cours de cette nouvelle année! je compte sur vos encouragements :D_


End file.
